I walk the Line
by Frailly
Summary: Finding love isn't the easiest thing to do for single father Eric when his life is anything but simple. Eric/Pam and Sookie...AU/AH
1. Chapter 1 I walk the line

**This is a new idea I'm trying out, inspired by Kittensandcombatboots and her story April showers, let me know if I should continue? Of course, I'm still continuing Saving Pam, just this as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I walk the line**

Sookie Pov

I went back out into the car park, having stupidly left my purse in the glove box. It was my turn to buy the drinks for my friends, Tara and Arlene. We were on a rare girl's night out, having managed to persuade our boss Sam that it was actually helpful that we went out tonight, in order to check out our new rival bar that had opened up in Shreveport.

Although on arriving here, it was obvious this new place, Fangtasia, is not in the same running as Merlotte's. It has a totally different vibe then most bars or clubs around here. It's somewhat Gothic and 'underground scene', it was interesting to say the least.

The lot was empty as I made my way to my car; I was feeling very alert, reaching into my car in such a vacant area. So when I suddenly heard the light sound of footsteps near me, my heart shot into my throat. I swirled round ready to fight off some drunk or at least jolt back into the bar when my eyes landed on the cause of the noise.

Across the parking lot from my car, there skipping lithely like a little sprint, I saw a little girl. She was dainty and nimble, and had the neatest, straightest, palest long blond hair I had ever seen on a little girl.

I knew instantly she shouldn't be out in the parking lot alone at night, outside a nightclub spewing out with drunks at that. The whole scene just screamed wrong. I knew I had better help her out, or at least make sure she was safe. I wouldn't be able to cope if something happened to her, if I hadn't helped; she was just a little girl. So, straightening my dress, I gently walked up to her, keeping my pace steady and a smile on my face so as not to startle her.

Not that I needed to worry about that, as she instantly jumped around when she heard me approach. Her face entirely unimpressed as she glared at me with striking pale blue eyes. 'Can I help you?' She asked in a sarcastic tone, and I was literally stunned at this snarky little blonde.

I was about to answer her, when suddenly a huge guy came marching out from nowhere, looking completely stern and angry. 'Pamela, what on earth are you doing?' He yelled, stopping in front of the little girl, crouching to her level and grabbing her by her thin arms. She looked up at him startled for all of three seconds before rolling her eyes. She had spunk, I'd give her that for sure.

'I was getting Dolly, _somebody_ left her in the car!' She said clearly referring to him as the 'somebody.' The tall man shut his eyes, letting out a long sigh of frustration. 'Then you ask _somebody_ to get her for you. You know better than to come out here alone, at night too!' He said, looking seriously at her. That's when I noticed their eyes were identical in their pale blue crystal like colour. A quick scan of them both, I could easily pick out many other similarities from their pale blonde hair to their beautifully defined cheek bones.

This was her father.

He huffed when he got an eye roll rather than a reply and took the car keys from her little hand, standing up to his full height once more. My breath literally caught in my throat, he was magnificent.

He looked at me with those striking eyes and my mind froze, I knew I should say something, explain my presence or something, this thought quickly reasserted my mind and I cleared my throat slightly.

'Hi there, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Please excuse me but I came over when I saw her on her own, I knew she shouldn't have been out here so I thought I'd try an' help out. Return her to her daddy.' I said with a wide smile, hoping to god I didn't sound as chipper to him as I did to my own ears.

Thankfully, he smiled back and even let out a little chuckle. 'Thank you, that was very kind of you. I'm Eric Northman by the way, said Daddy you were looking for.' He laughed, but his voice was deep and throaty and downright gorgeous. 'And this irresponsible child is my daughter, Pamela.' He said, placing a large hand atop the little girls head.

'It's nice to meet you Pamela.' I said smiling down at her, and I was surprised when she half returned the smile. Before swiftly reaching up to grab the keys from Eric and move over to a car, assumable Eric's, and opened the door, climbing delicately up inside.

'And it's good to meet you too Mr. Northman.' I said, reaching out my hand for him to shake. He did, nice and firmly, and offered a heartwarming smile. 'Please, call me Eric.' He added and I actually gushed like a little girl.

'Not to be nosy, but is there a reason your little daughter is out clubbing with you?' I asked with a, what I hoped, was a light voice, not meaning to cause any offense, and thankfully once again, he just chuckled, running his hand through his blond hair.

'Yeah, see what you mean, maybe she is too young for shots at the bar.' He joked sarcastically, before continuing. 'I had some errands to run which couldn't be put off till tomorrow, and not having a babysitter, she had to come with me.'

'Oh you work here then?' I asked curiously.

'No, well yes, but I own it, so I employ people to work for me more than actually work here myself.' He chuckled, and I swear at that point, a little halo appeared over his head by the way he smiled.

'That's er…that's impressive.' I said honestly, 'And I must say, your club is pretty cool unlike some around here.'

'Thanks.' He said with that same devilish smile. I smiled back up at him.

'Oh geez.' Pam suddenly said, breaking the silence. Eric instantly chuckled, running his fingers through his hair awkwardly again. I smiled over at her with flushed cheeks. Eric strode over to his daughter within three giant steps.

'Got Dolly?' He asked her and pulled the little girl up into his muscular arms when she nodded. I followed Eric back towards the entrace; I noticed hanging from Pam's small hand was a worn lavender bunny rabbit made from corduroy material. I smirked at the innocent toy, as I followed the two back inside.

He gently plopped her down on the leather couch in what I assumed was his office. I felt a bit awkward intruding on the two, but he didn't seem to mind. 'Now go to sleep.' He said before kissing her on the forehead softly and lightly tapped her nose. It was a very touching sight.

Closing his office door quietly then locking it, I guess he was worried she'd disappear again; he turned to me once more. 'Her bunny's called Dolly?' I asked when he turned to smile at me. He chuckled slightly, understanding my confusion. 'Yep.' He said with a shrug and I shrugged back with a smile.

'My friends are going to wonder where I've got to.' I said, suddenly remembering why I was here in the first place. Eric's little smile suddenly disappeared.

'Oh of course, I've…I've got some things to sort out too, quicker I get them done, the quicker I can get Pam back in her normal bed.' He said, sounding every bit of the loving father I just knew he was.

'So….' I said, hating that I didn't have anything better to say to him.

'So, see you around Sookie Stackhouse.' He said almost seductively with a boyish grin, making my stomach flip.

'See you around, Eric Northman.' I said, and then we went our separate ways.

'Where have you been?' Tara demanded as soon as I appeared, ordering our drinks quick, I turned to tell them about my little encounter in Fangtasia's parking lot.

…_

'Why'd he call it Fangtasia?' Arlene asked after I had finished my little story and I shrugged, ignoring the somewhat odd question. After that, we partied for a while, ordering a few more drinks and dancing a bit. It was a laugh, and I certainly enjoyed my rare night with my colleagues and friends. The bar had turned out to be an out and out surprise, a nice one.

We all walked to my car around 12, Arlene and I had work the next day; Tara didn't start till the evening. I had only had a few drinks, under the limit, so I was the dedicated driver for the night it seemed.

I unlocked the doors, ready to get in when Arlene piped up. 'Oh I'm sorry, I need another pee, give me a minute?' She whined, her face all pleading like a puppy. 'Ya'll just hurry up.' I chuckled, and laughed even louder when Tara followed my red headed friend.

I leant against my car, looking out into the night, when the sound of a metal door drew my attention back to the club. Up ahead, coming out of a private exit, I spotted Mr. Northman with a sleeping Pam in his arms, Dolly the rabbit shoved in his pocket, sticking out in a comical way.

I waved to him as his eyes met mine, and he smiled broadly. Then surprising me more, he started walking my way, instead of to his car.

'Done with those errands then?' I asked as he walked towards me to fill the silence.

He nodded. 'Good, you better get her home.' I said, nodding the sleeping girl in his arms.

'Yeah she'll be tucked up in bed within ten. And thank you again for looking out for Pam. Most would have ignored her, too wrapped up in their own events of the night.' He said, and I noticed how he automatically increased his hold on Pam.

'Anytime. She seems like a lovely little girl.' I said, smiling as I remembered her snarky and quick attitude. 'See you around sometime?' I said hoping desperately that I would, he seemed like a person one should have in their lives.

'Well, actually I was hoping that you would like to come for a drink some time?' He asked with another boyish grin, but I could see a little apprehension underneath his smile. And my heart sank.

'Oh.' I said, and instantly wanted to be sucked into the ground as his face fell slightly. 'Just a thought, doesn't matter.' He said quickly, turning to walk away, and I reached out to touch his muscular arm.

'I would love to, it's just…I have a boyfriend.' I finished lamely.

'Doesn't mean you can't go for a drink does it?' He said, surprising me yet again tonight. And then, when I thought about it, there was no reason not to accept, not if it was purely friendship based.

'No…no I guess it doesn't. In that case, I'd love to Eric.' I said, and felt my stomach flip again when he smiled. Stop that, I inwardly chided myself, I have a boyfriend, this can't go anywhere.

We swapped numbers swiftly; although it was more I pumping in the numbers considering Eric had his hands full.

We waved goodbye to each other, just as my friends were heading back our way.

As I started the car up and began the drive back to Bon Temps, I let the sound of my friend's eager gossip fade to the background as I went over my two meetings with Mr. Northman and his little daughter. And, despite me willing my body to behave, I couldn't stop the tingling in my belly from happened when I thought of Eric.

'Stop it Sookie.' I whispered quietly and yet my stomach continued to flutter.

**Hope you like, let me know if I should continue?**

**Please read and review :)**

**Chapter two coming soon….frailly**


	2. Chapter 2 Gentle on my mind

**Thank you to those that have reviewed so far, please keep on doing just that!**

**Chapter two- Gentle on my mind**

Eric's Pov.

I rolled onto my side away from the blinding sun that was filtering through my blinds. It took me a minute to remember what day it was, and the events of the night before to slowly filter back through my mind.

Its Saturday, the weekend; and last night, I met Sookie Stackhouse.

The smile found my face before I had the chance to stop it. She seemed nice; she was beautiful, any man could see that. She hadn't run a mile on finding out I was a father either, which was always a massive plus. And better yet, she agreed to go for a drink with me. Maybe my luck was turning around! I thought elated at the idea of a future lover in Sookie.

Then I remembered. She had a boyfriend. Damn it.

Thankfully I didn't have time to mull over that rubbish revelation, as my daughter Pam came lightly skipping into my room. My frown faded as I smiled brightly at her, holding up the quilt covers for her to jump under. 'Morning Daddy.' She mumbled as she snuggled up to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Oh I'm Daddy this morning am I? What did I do to be blessed with that?' I asked, considering she only normally called me daddy when A- she wanted something, or B-she needed her Daddy because she was frightened or upset.

'I'm feeling nice this morning.' She sighed sarcastically, rolling onto her back. I sat up slightly to look down at her with a smirk on my face. 'Is that so? I then placed my hand over her forehead, feigning concern. 'Are you ill? What's wrong with my daughter?' I chuckled, as she batted my hand away and whacked me lightly on the chest.

'Dad stop it!' She giggled, and then giggled more as I pulled her to me, rolling onto my back, so she was led atop my stomach. She led her cheek against my chest and closed her eyes for a little while; I looked down at her and felt my heart bloom at the sight.

Pamela was so beautiful and so delicate, she really was a gift, not to mention gifted herself. She was only six years old, yet already she was able to argue and debate with me like an old college buddy. I thanked the heavens everyday for giving me such a wonderful daughter. It was me and her against the world, it always had been, but because of that, we were incredibly close and protective of one another.

'Did you like that girl you met last night?' Pam suddenly said, and I was drawn quickly out of my thoughts. 'Yes, she seemed nice. Did you like her?' I asked, generally curious as to where this was going. 'I guess.' She said, 'I liked her hair.' She added as an afterthought. I smiled, that counted as an approval somewhere down the line from Pam which was not always so easily given by my little spitfire.

'Come on, let go get some breakfast, and then we'll head into town, get you some new school shoes.' I said, sitting up and Pam scrambled of my chest and to her feet. 'And home shoes to?' She said eagerly, taking my hand as I left the room. 'No not home shoes- school shoes.' I sighed.

'Oh please! Just one pair, I promise I won't ask for another pair of shoes for a whole year!' She pleaded as we made our way downstairs.

'No. Go sit down.' I said, pushing her forward, and she huffed loudly, stomping off towards the kitchen table.

..._

I sat at the kitchen table waiting as Pam was getting dressed, which could take a while for my fashion conscious six year old.

I pulled my mobile out my pocket, and out fell the little folded piece of paper with Sookie's number on it. I held the little note out, and studied it for a long time. She did agree to go for a drink, even though she had a boyfriend. And I didn't have many friends.

Not since the incident with Pam's mother back in our home town, which forced myself and Pam to up stick's and move here, I thought darkly.

It would be good to make some new friends here. And just because I thought she was pretty, didn't mean a thing. I could be friends with her, happily.

Rationalizing why I should phone her, I dialled in her number and held my phone to my ear.

'Hello Sookie Stackhouse.' She answered on the third ring, and her voice sounded just as light and sunny as it did last night.

'Hi Sookie, it's Eric, Eric Northman from Fangtasia last night.' I said, feeling the need to remind her.

'Hey Eric, yes I remember, it was only last night.' She laughed down the phone, and I couldn't help but chuckle back.

'Yes, well proper introductions aside, I was just phoning to see if you'd still like to go for a drink some time with me?' I asked, crossing my fingers in my head.

'Yes sure thing I do, do you have a date in mind?' She asked and I'd admit it, my smile was so wide I felt like a dorky teenager. Then instantly, my smile faded- oh shit, I hadn't thought that much ahead!

'Um...' I stuttered wishing I had thought this through before phoning, this wasn't how I normally handled things, I was meant to be smooth and dapper.

'How about tonight, after I finish my shift as six?' She suddenly said, saving me from my hapless decent into puberty once more.

'Tonight! Yes tonight, tonight would be good!' I said way to eager. God what was up with me? I chided myself inwardly.

'Swell, well I'll see you tonight then. Shall I come to yours? That way I can see little Pammy again, which would be nice.' She suggested and I had to stop myself from laughing aloud, Pam would hate that little nickname for sure. 'Isn't the man meant to call on the woman?' I asked a little sarcastically. 'Yes, accept this isn't a date remember, just friends meeting up, meaning I can come to you.' She chirped and I smiled dumbly yet again, despite the fact I knew she was off limits and already taken.

I gave her my address and said a few more things to each other, then ended the phone call. When Pam came back into the room, I was smiling off into the distance.

'Earth to Dad!' She sang song, waving her little hand in front of my face. I looked down at her, she was wearing a light blue dress and white sandals, and her hair was brushed immaculately, framing her little face beautifully.

'Ready then little one.' I said, ushering her outside.

...

An hour later, and three different shoe shops later, we finally had a new pair of shiny black school shoes. And, much to my insistent No's, a new pair of pink ones too. Pam skipped happily by my side, looking down at her new shiny pumps every other second. I smiled despite myself.

'We have to pop into the supermarket quick.' I said, tugging her lightly by the arm to direct her in a new direction. 'Why, we went shopping the other day?' She whined slightly, arching an eyebrow up at me.

'Yes, but we need some things for tonight, we have a guest coming over.' I said, shutting my eyes in hope that Pam would simply continue walking. Of course she didn't. She stopped, her little hip jutting to one side, hand's firmly folded and eyebrow firmly arched.

'You didn't discuss that with me.' She accused looking up at me. And I had to inwardly quench the oncoming chuckle at the seriousness in which my six year old child spoke in.

'No well, I don't discuss everything with you, I am the adult in this after all, I can do what I like, unlike you who has to simply go along with it my child.' I said, somewhat snarky, knowing Pam would be just as snarky back.

'That's age prejudice, just so you know. But I guess I shall just have to accept that sometimes you don't think clearly enough to appreciate that there are two of us in this relationship.' She said, walking ahead of me proudly. I swear sometimes she was twenty six instead of six. I walked up behind her, and snatched her up and onto my shoulders easily.

'Yes you're right my dear, please forgive your father of his utterly ignorant stupidity.' I said in a low, gentlemanly voice and Pam made a show of considering my apology with a 'Hmmm.' before giving in. 'Apology accepted, considering you did buy me some very nice new pink shoes.' She said, wiggling her little feet once more. I chuckled heartedly for a good few minutes.

Entering the wine isle of the supermarket, I stared intently for several long minutes at three different bottles of wine. Which to pick was going to be hard. What if she was a white, sweet wine sort of gal, or a dark and fruity red gal instead?

I ended up buying both. Tonight was going to be good; I could feel it in my bones.

'Eric Northman, fancy seeing you here.' I suddenly heard the annoyingly confident drawl of a Mississippi accent. Oh for fuck sake, I thought with a shudder, before turning around, meeting eyes with my rival in the club industry and other more underground work I was involved in, Russell Edgington.

'Russell.' I said, smiling a tiny barely there smile. 'Perusing the house wine I see.' I said and he nodded, then eyeing my own choice of wine in my hands.

'Indeed. I see your little offspring is here with you.' He said, nodding to Pam ahead of me a distance who was reading the back of some packet. It took a lot of my self control not to punch him, for even referring to Pam in passing.

'Yes well, good day Russell, I don't have time for a stop and chat.' I said, attempting to move past him without so much as a nod; when suddenly his little grubby hand grabbed my upper arm, pulling my head closer to his mouth.

'I'm sure to see you around Northman, you can count on that.' He whispered in my ear, before walking off. I felt a long and old pool of dread fire up again in my stomach, why was my life so shit at times.

'What's a matter Dad?' Pam voiced, like a little reminder that actually not everything in my life is shit. Certainly not her anyway. 'Who was that man?' She asked, looking around me to the retreating form of Russell.

'No one. Come on.' I said, taking her hand and leading her away. She walked silently, always atone to my emotions, she could sense something was wrong.

...

We arrived home at four, I made us a quick snack considering we missed lunch, then I began to think about tonight. Pam was upstairs playing so I shut my eyes for just a few minutes, trying to relax and forget all memory of Russell or my past.

.

.

.

'Dad!' Pam squealed, kicking my foot with her own. My eyes shot open. 'What what is it?' I asked, jumping up to my full height and grabbing Pam by her arm ready to protect her from the threat.

However, I soon realised it was nothing, when she giggled coyly and shrugged out my grasp. 'Nothing you dummy, but I thought I better wake you up, didn't you say we were having a guest round tonight?' She asked and a cold chill suddenly shot through my body. 'Damn! What's the time!' I asked, forgetting to watch my language around little ears.

'5.20.' she said, almost too innocently. 'Oh for Christ sake Pam, why didn't you wake me up sooner?' I asked, looking down at her, as she leap on to the sofa, flicking through channels on the telly.

'You didn't ask me too, or give any information about tonight for me to go by anyway.' She said, not looking up at me and in a rather rude tone. I sighed loudly, walking up behind her and leaning over to snatch the remote, turning the telly off.

She went to protest when I quickly shushed her and walked round to the front of where she sat. I perched on the edge of the sturdy coffee table.

'Firstly don't talk to me like that...' I said and she instantly interrupted. 'You said Damn.'

'Pam!' I chided more sternly, and she had the good grace to look slightly remorseful. 'And secondly, we need to discuss tonight. Sookie, the lady from yesterday is coming over, and I really want this to be a nice evening, so please, for me, be nice.' I said, knowing full well how Pam could misbehave if she didn't like the woman I had round.

I eyed her sternly for a long moment, and I could see the little cogs turning in her brain, trying to find a reasonable argument for why she should be allowed to have the opportunity to be mean. 'Nice.' I said just to drum it home to her.

'Nice.' She repeated my word, looking directly into my eyes. 'Good girl.' I said, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head.

Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly pulled it open, noticing the caller ID was Sookie.

'Hey Sookie, not cancelling are you?' I joked, although I really hoped she wasn't.

'No not at all, it's just, well I told Bill, that's my boyfriend, and he said it sounded fun and wondered if he could come along. Plus he's interested in the stock market of Clubs and Bars and I guess wants to talk to you about it.' She said and I really tried not to groan, instead rolling my eyes.

'Yeah, sure thing, the more the merrier.' I said, not meaning it one bit.

'Great! We'll see you soon then!' She said and hung up. Oh geez.

I turned back round to Pam who was eyeing me curiously.

'So you be nice to Sookie you hear.' I said and she rolled her eyes, 'I already said yes.' She snapped up at me.

I laughed and went to walk out the room, when I turned to her once more at the door. 'But Pam...' I said and her eyes slowly turned to meet my gaze.

'I never said you had to be nice to the man that's coming. I'll leave that one up to you.' I said, smirking happily when my partner in crime's face lit up devilishly. Tonight might be a laugh after all.

**Chapter three coming soon...:) **

**Hope you liked, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Just one more

**Here's the new chapter! Just in case anyone is wondering, each chapter is named after a Johnny Cash song, as is the story itself, thought it was cool. Teehee!**

**Chapter three- Just one more**

Eric's POV

I had spent the last ten minutes before Sookie and Bill arrived, checking my appearance and hair and clothes, and wine and generally unable to sit down until I knew all was perfect. I was still annoyed that Bill was coming along, but I would still make the best of it. This was the start of my new life here and I wouldn't let things get me down.

'Pam please come and move your drawing things.' I yelled spotting them scattered over the kitchen worktop. 'In a minute!' Pam yelled from upstairs. I sighed.

'I said now!' I yelled back more sternly, and a moment later I heard the little stomps of little feet come down the stairs. 'Why do you always get bossy when a girl comes round? I hate it!' She sulked as she entered the kitchen.

'What's that meant to mean?' I asked a little hurt by her accusation. She just rolled her eyes up at me. 'Pam come move this, Pam do that, Pam behave, Pam I'm your father and you do as I say!' She drawled out, attempting to mimic my voice.

Without answering back, I swiftly bent and picked her up, placing her atop the workshop. 'Hey, that's not fair. I thought we agreed that we would never argue about Daddy dating or seeing other people?' I said as I tucked a blond strand behind her ear and reminded myself inwardly that this wasn't a date.

'I know we did, but...' She said, and then shook her head, trying to leap down, however I held her still. 'But what my little one?' I soothed, trying to encourage her to speak what was on her mind. It was important we communicated all the time to be sure we were both happy, considering all we had was just each other. 'Hey?' I asked softly, tilting her head up to look at me. She sighed.

'But it's just, I worry that when you do have a girlfriend, you'll like her more than me and me less and then you won't be my Daddy anymore. And you getting all bossy with me is just exactly what I mean!' She said, and despite everything she did to not cry, she couldn't help stop a little tear topple over and down her cheeks, she wiped it away in frustration.

'Oh Pam.' I said, taking her tiny hand before it assaulted her cheek more, 'Firstly that is just ridiculous, and I'm surprised someone as clever as you would even think such a thing. And secondly, I will always be your daddy and I will always, always love you my child; no matter whom else comes into our life.' I said, kissing her forehead deeply before pressing my forehead to hers and pulling a face. That got her giggling.

'Now come on, we have to get ready to entertain Sookie and Bill.' I said, lifting her off the side. 'I need you to be my devious little daughter right now, not my darling one.' I joked mussing her hair with my hand.

'Oh yes I know that, don't worry Dad, Bill will certainly enjoy tonight!' She said in an innocent little voice, which I knew was actually anything but innocent. I chuckled as she ran out the room with her colouring things and up the stairs. I knew really I shouldn't have encouraged her like that, but as a good parent one was meant to encourage their child's talent. If mine daughter just so happened to be good at being quick witted and smart then who was I to complain?

Suddenly the door knocked and I was drawn out of my thoughts.

'Good evening!' I said, opening the door wide to allow my guests to enter. 'Hey Eric!' Sookie said with a broad white smile. She was wearing a nice light summer dress and her hair was loose, lightly framing her face. 'Sookie.' I said with a wide smile of my own, adding a little bow for effect.

'And you must be Bill, pleased to meet you!' I said, stretching out my hand to shake his. 'Yes that is I, and you're the owner of the new bar here in Shreveport I hear.' Bill said and I inwardly chuckled at the shorter guy's deep, rumbling accent. He had dark hair and looked as though he was from a different era, still I wasn't one to talk, I looked more Viking then American by what people had told me.

'That's right, Fangtasia.' I said, taking Sookie and Bill's light summer jackets. Suddenly Pam appeared by my side, softly punching my leg to move aside slightly so she could smile up at our guests.

'Hey Pam!' Sookie said, crouching down to Pam's level. 'I've got you a little something.' Sookie said as she pulled out a little butterfly hairclip from her dress pocket and sliding it into Pam's long straight hair.

Pam's eyes widened in genuine admiration at Sookie's gesture, her little hand coming to touch the little clip in her hair. 'Thank you Sookie.' She said in a quiet voice and lent forward to shyly embrace the older woman. My heart bloomed at the sound and sight of my little girl. I knew this meant she was generally warming fast to Sookie, which was great news for me indeed.

'Bill, this is my daughter Pamela. Pam this is Mr. Bill Compton say hello.' I said, placing a hand on atop my daughters head. She shook it off.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Compton.' She said without emotion. 'Nice to meet you Pam, um... you can call me Bill.' Bill said with an awkward smile, obviously unused to dealing with children. Pam simply arched an eyebrow up at him, 'And you can call me Pam_ela_.' She replied, accentuating the last part of her whole name. I chuckled under my breath. You had to earn the right to call her Pam.

Ten minutes rolled by quickly, once introductions were over with and we all settled around the sofa in the living room. Sookie had brought a little selection of nibbles to munch on for us all which was sweet. 'I got both red and white? What's your poison?' I said as I got ready to pour out their drinks.

'Red.' Bill said, at the exact same time Sookie said 'White.'

'Can I have some?' Pam asked, standing on her tip toes to see the glasses as I poured the wine into each respective glass. 'Sure.' I said and tried to keep my face straight as her eyes widened. 'Really?' She squeaked, 'Yeah, when you're older.' I said, finally allowing the laugh that was trying to break though.

'Mean.' She sulked and stomped off back to where Sookie was sitting. 'You wouldn't like it anyway.' Sookie soothed, running her hand through Pam's hair. Pam huffed in reply.

'So Pamela, tell me, how old are you?' Bill asked.

'I'm six, and yourself Bill?' She asked like a mini adult, leaning forward slightly in her seat.

'I'm thirty-four, quite a lot older than you.' Pam arched her eyebrow, and was quiet for a second before speaking again. '28 years older to be precise.' She summed easily.

'Well you're rather clever for a six year old aren't you?' He said with a thin smile. 'Not really.' Pam said back with no humour in her voice at all. And I chuckled when I noticed Sookie trying to smother her smile by taking a gulp of her wine.

'So Eric do tell me, how did you get involved in the club industry?' Bill asked and I inwardly huffed, great, I was in for a long old boring talk about work-joy. Sookie looked at me with pity in her eyes and when I made eye contact with her, she slyly winked at me.

'Sookie can I braid your hair?' Pam asked sweetly, and it was my turn to look at Sookie in pity, Pam could play for hours if you had a good head of hair, which was something I leant pretty quickly as one could imagine.

'Sure sweetie, only if I can braid yours first?' She asked and I saw Pam's eyes glaze slightly in consideration for a moment then she nodded, sitting down between Sookie's legs contently. For some reason the sight struck a chord in my heart, more close to a pang of sadness. It made me wish Pam had a mother that wasn't some crazy psycho, but someone beautiful and kind, like Sookie. They did look similar...I quickly shut that thought down before it could go any further.

Thankfully Sookie rescued me from any more dull business talk with Bill when she intruded in his speech on financial account balance. She was a saint.

Pam jumped up when I stood up to get more drink from the kitchen. 'Daddy can I have some milk?' She asked sweetly, running past Bill towards me. Unfortunately on her way by, she knocked over his wine glass with her foot.

'Look what you've done!' Bill suddenly yelled, making all of us flinch by the suddenness of it. Pam's eyes were wide in utter shock as she stared at him, then coming to herself once more, she arched her eyebrow (something she did often) and looked at Bill like he had just thrown a ridiculous paddy, which of course he had.

'Whoa, chill out, it's only a half glass of wine.' She said sarcastically. For some reason I felt that to Bill it was much more than that. I slowly made my way over to them once more; I didn't like Pam near him.

'No it wasn't, it was my glass of wine which you spilt!' He accused and this time Pam looked unsettled, sensing herself that this guy wasn't entirely right.

'Here, just opened a new bottle anyway.' I said, placing the bottle on the coffee table and bending to dab the mess on the floor. I guess this was what that made rugs for.

'I'll just pour myself a new one then.' Bill said more to himself and I noticed Sookie grimace silently across from us. 'Good for you.' Pam said drolly. 'Pam.' I half chided half chuckled at her, before turning back to the kitchen to get her drink.

...

A few hours had passed since the first little drama, and I had to admit I was actually really enjoying myself. Sookie and I were having an in-depth discussion about films, both playfully arguing about who had the best taste, whilst Bill and Pam played a game of chess.

Every now and then I would glance at the two, to be sure they were playing nice, and I smiled happily when I noticed Pam easily taking another of Bill's pieces. 'Checkmate.' Pam suddenly chirped, knocking over Bill's king triumphantly. Bill's eyes darkened for a moment, and then he suddenly straightened up and glared down at Pam. Something about this guy was wrong, but it was something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

'Well, perhaps it's time for the children to go to bed.' Bill said, pouring himself yet another drink. Pam arched her eye brow angrily at Bill. 'Well if you're feeling tired Bill, don't feel the need to stick around. We don't mind' Pam said innocently.

'Watch your mouth you brat.' Bill hissed suddenly and I instantly stood up. 'Hey, no need to be like that mate.' I said, spitting out the word 'mate' with clenched teeth. 'She's just messing around with you; obviously you're not used to kids.' I said, standing over Pam like a lioness with her cubs.

'She should learn to watch her mouth, if she was mine she'd be sent to bed after a firm slap to her behind.' Bill said sounding every bit like the traditional old man he looked and dressed like. 'Yeah, well she's not yours, she's mine and unless you want a 'firm slap' I suggest you apologise to her.' I said in a low, dangerous tone. Nobody came into my home and threatened my daughter like that.

He looked like he was about to protest when Sookie suddenly spoke. 'Bill...just apologise.' She said remorsefully. I turned to her and winked to let her know I wasn't being entirely serious. Pam too smiled in Sookie's direction.

'I apologise Pamela.' He said without any inclination of actually meaning it. 'That's quite alright Bill.' Pam said sarcastically and it took all my strength to not smile. 'But he is right Pam, it's your bedtime now, go and get in your pyjamas.' I said referring to Pam, tugging her hair slightly to get her moving. She skipped out the room like a sprite.

'Bathroom?' Bill suddenly asked and I gave him directions and watched as he left the room.

'Sorry about him.' Sookie suddenly said, and when I turned to look at her, she looked like a sad little puppy. 'Hey that's alright.' I said walking over to her and placing my hand on her shoulder hoping to see that smile of hers once more.

'No, no it's not alright. He shouldn't have acted like that towards Pam, or freaked out earlier like he did. It's just, after a few drinks he...well he gets a little angry sometimes.' She finished rather quietly and I felt my heart constrict.

'Has he ever hurt you?' I asked seriously, sitting once again next to her and taking her hand. She instantly shook her head. 'No, nothing like that, he just loses his temper sometimes is all. I shouldn't have asked if he could come tonight...' She said honestly but I instantly shushed her.

'Don't be silly, I'm just glad I got to know you a little bit.' I said softly, and she blushed slightly, smiling a somewhat seductive smile my way. And I don't know why, I knew it was wrong, I knew I shouldn't have, but my emotions and my instincts over took me and I leaned in, slightly brushing my lips against hers.

And better yet- she kissed me back.

We pulled apart quickly on hearing little footsteps come downstairs and large ones down the hall, smiling shyly at each other through slightly glazed eyes. Neither of us spoke. Pam entered the room at the same time Bill did. Both paused, looking at each other like some old Western film. Then Pam quirked her eyebrow at him and flitted over to us.

'All done.' She said. 'Come on then little one.' I said, standing up, my mind still reeling from what had happened just moments before.

'Good night Sookie.' Pam said, once again leaning in to shyly hug her. 'Good night sweetie, sleep well.' Sookie said pecking Pam's cheek; her own cheeks were still a little flushed.

I then threw her over my shoulder swiftly and went to walk out the room, Pam ignored Bill altogether.

...

I gentle dropped Pam on her bed and waited till she had got comfortable before tucking her sheets in close to her tiny frame. 'Did I do well?' She asked quietly and I chuckled at what she was referring too.

'Yes you did fantastic.'

'Are you going to see Sookie again?' She asked, again in a quiet whisper. 'I hope so, is that ok with you?' I looked intently at her hoping she would smile rather than frown. 'Yes, I like her too.' She said in a tiny, adorable voice. 'That's good, because she likes you to. Can't imagine why.' I said, poking her gently in the belly. She giggled slightly before yawning widely.

'Good night sleepy.' I said kissing her forehead softly.

'Night night Dad.' She lazily reached up to touch the tip of my nose. I returned the gesture, gently touching hers. It was what we did ever since she was a tot and decided the best way to show affection towards me was to prod me in the nose.

As I quietly pulled Pam's door to, I heard somebody behind me. I turned round and was met with the sight of Sookie. 'We're going to head off, Bill's in a mood.' She said with an eye roll. 'Oh that's a shame, another time perhaps.' I said half heartedly, wishing Sookie wasn't going yet. She leaned past me to peek in on Pam and smiled endearingly.

'For sure.' She said, turning back to me. She then surprised me once again when she lent up on tip toe to peck my cheek quickly. I smiled like a little boy. I followed her down the stairs, noticing Bill was already in the car, what a stroppy git I thought wryly.

'Thank you for tonight Eric, I had a lovely time.' Sookie said turning to me once more. 'Well I'm pleased; I had a nice time too.' I said earnestly. 'Good bye, see you again soon.'

As I went to shut the door, Sookie suddenly turned to me once more.

'Oh and one more thing Eric, I couldn't help but wonder, but it was almost as if you had told Pam to irritate Bill for a laugh.' She said coyly, smiling seductively back at me. I shut the door with a wide and happy smile, waltzing back to the sofa feeling on cloud nine.

**Hoped you liked it, please read and review! And thank you to all who have so far, sorry I can't reply to each at the moment.**

**Chapter four coming soon...:)**


	4. Chapter 4 I Wont Back Down

**New chapter! Hope you like!**

**I Won't Back Down**

Sookie's POV

It had been a few days since the evening with Eric. Bill had been in a foul mood then entire time since. Not that I paid much attention to it, I was too side-tracked, with constant flashing memories of that little kiss. It was a good kiss. I hadn't been kissed like that in ages, in such a tender, gently way.

Deciding to take my mind off of Eric and our little kiss we shared, I told Sam I would do the extra lunch shift at Merlotte's. It wasn't that I felt guilty as such, It was more that I couldn't stop thinking about him, about how he was so gentle, so kind and just so...un Bill. Oh dear, I couldn't go down that path, I just couldn't.

It was always normally busy at this time, but today it was strangely quiet only a few people showing up during the normal roaring lunch period, an even then they had left after a quick bite. So I sat near the kitchen area, watching Lafayette flip pointless burgers.

I suddenly heard the door open and I lent my head round from the kitchen hatch to see who had entered. One thing for certain, I wasn't expecting to see little Pamela Northman skip in, followed by the tall and muscular Eric Northman. Oh God give me strength!

I saw him scan the area quick and noticing it was reasonable empty, he shrugged and gently nudged Pam to a nearby empty booth. Suddenly, and much to my horror, my Boss Sam Merlotte shouted from his office.

'Sookie when you get a minute can you come and deal with the deliveries round back?' My head whipped round to Eric's once more just in time to see his eyes widen at the sound of my name.

'That man said Sookie Dad, Sookie might work here, let's...' Little Pam started talking excitedly and I had to quickly cover my mouth to stop a laugh escaping when Eric quickly smothered her mouth with his large hand in a desperate attempt to shush her. She looked up at him completely indignantly, her own hands trying to pull his large one away.

It was becoming more impossible not to laugh when Eric held his finger up to his mouth in a 'Be quiet please!' Gesture as he attempted to escort her back outside. That's when I decided to show my face.

Pam instantly spotted me and pointed dramatically in my direction. 'See!' She said, looking up at her Dad happily. Eric ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, and I could see form my distance away his cheeks were beginning to flush a light red. How adorable.

'Yeah, yeah I see there's a table free over there, go sit down then.' He said to Pam, still not looking at me, trying rather badly to pretend he still hadn't noticed me. Pam arched her eyebrow up at him clearly confused, only to move when she received a barely hidden glare in return.

She stomped over to the table with a huff.

I smiled coyly waiting for Eric to 'notice' me. This should be funny.

He began walking in my direction, then finally looking up, his eyes instantly connected with mine. He froze once more. 'Sookie, what a surprise!' He said, smiling like a little boy, I smiled equally back.

'Hey Eric, what are you doing here?' I said, before inwardly chiding myself, he's here for lunch dummy.

'Pam wanted to try somewhere new for lunch today. We eat out once a month as a treat.' He said, finishing with a boyish shrug. 'Oh that's nice, well you've come to the right place, Merlotte's is the nicest in town.' I said with my waitress smile; before going slightly red with embarrassment. Here I was a waitress and he was a bloody business owner!

I walked with him over to where Pam sat, already perusing the menu. Today she was wearing a little pair of light blue Capri pants and a white frilly vest. She was so cute. Her hair was tied back today in a braid.

'Hey Pam.' I said happily and leant across the table to kiss her cheek. Her head instantly whipped up in surprise when I did this, her little hand shooting up to cover the spot where I kissed her. I laughed softly.

'Hello Sookie!' She chirped after getting over the initial shock, and blowing me a kiss in return with a flourish of her hand. I made a game of catching it which she giggled at.

'So what would you like to eat today?' I said, whipping out my little pad and pen. Eric instantly scanned the menu quickly before looking back up at me. 'Burger and chips with a coke please. And Pam will have...' He said, looking expectedly over at Pam.

'Oh I don't know, oh, erm...how about the...no...' She was stuttering, reading and re-reading the menu in a little fluster. Eric chuckled.

'I can recommend the pizza slice and chips.' I suggested and Pam instantly smiled. 'Yes please, I'll have that with a coke please.' She said and instantly Eric interrupted, 'Diet coke.' He corrected and I winked t let him know I would have given her that anyway. Pam sighed and rolled her eyes at both of us.

Just as I was about to walk away, Eric suddenly spoke up again. 'Hey Sookie if you're due a break soon or not too busy, you're welcome to join us...my treat.' He said in that same adorable voice he used when he asked me for a drink the night we met. Pam nodded eagerly across from him.

I smiled down at him. 'I'll just check with my boss.'

As I turned and walked off, I risked one last look back at Eric, he was flicking crumbs at Pam from the table and she was squealing trying to dodge them.

I quickly ran to Sam's office and knocking once I entered. 'Hey Boss man.' I said with a smile before I noticed he was half asleep at his desk. 'Sam...' I half whispered, lighting blowing air at his face. His eyes fluttered open and then he suddenly yelped nearly falling off his chair. 'Hey Sookie.' He mumbled, then coming to his senses smiled up at me.

'Sam, it's really quiet out there, and a friend of mine has just come in and offered me lunch with them. Can I? Pretty please with sugar on top?' I begged trying to look my most cutest and pleading. He was quiet for a minute, then sighing in waved me away with his hand. 'Go on then, I'll cover this shift, but you can make it up to me some other time.' He said albeit half-heartedly.

'Thanks Sam!' I squealed like Pam, leaning over to peck his cheek. He brushed me away smiling.

I quickly ran out to place the orders in with Lafayette, not forgetting to order my own lunch too and then checking my hair in the reflection of a picture frame, I hurried back to the where the Northman's sat. Perhaps a little to eagerly considering we were just friends, but I was excited.

'Hey are you lunching with us then?' Eric said hopefully as I suddenly appeared at the table, shuffling up next to Pam. 'Sure am!' I chirped, swiping the salt shaker off Pam before she made a mess with it. 'Aha!' Eric laughed, flicking yet another little crumb at Pam when she looked to him for defence.

I swiftly lent across the table and smacked Eric on the arm. 'And you stop picking on your daughter.' I chided and Pam suppressed a chuckle, poking her tongue out at her Dad. Those two were just as bad as each other.

As Pam began to draw little pictures on the free crayon and paper set we gave to children at the restaurant, Eric leaned in to whisper to me. I leant towards him in return. 'Just so you know, I didn't realise you worked here, it's not like I planned to stalk you.' He said somewhat embarrassed but I could see his genuine concern underneath his features that I would judge him for it.

'I know silly, besides I don't mind, this is nice.' I whispered back, lightly placing my hand over his. He looked at our joined hands and I quickly removed mine. 'Sorry.' I muttered. 'Don't be.' He said back, completely reassuringly.

...

Lunch passed like a dream, with us all chatting happily like some normal little family. To an outsider that's what we would look like. I would have to stop myself whenever I started thinking along those lines. But it was hard not to whenever I looked at Pam as she giggled and chatted away about something barely touching her food or when I saw Eric smile proudly at her and munch through his own lunch like the hearty man he was. I could feel myself falling for them fast and I was powerless to stop it. They were perfect and for that short while, I truly felt like a part of them. I wanted to be a part of them.

Then like a sudden rude awakening on a cold winter's morning, my little fantasy came crashing down; as Bill walked into the bar. And suddenly I was back to being Bill's girlfriend again, with no children or loving tall blonde figures as a partner. Instead I had an angry; somewhat alcoholic, who was too concerned with his work then to pay me the slightest bit of attention.

I inwardly cringed when he spotted us and I saw his eyes darken. He strolled over to us and I just knew something was going to kick off.

'Oh hey Bill.' I said as he neared us and Eric's smile instantly faded as his head whipped round to see Bill approaching.

What happened next both shocked and scared me all at the same time. As suddenly, with all the anger of a jealous man, Bill swung his arm out in a punch at Eric as he reached us. Eric ducked at the last minute with super fast reflexes and was up on his feet within a flash, towering over Bill. Pam shrieked next to me, her little hand coming to grab mine. For some reason that meant a lot to me.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Eric demanded and I swiftly reached over to cover Pam's ears, although I was pretty sure she heard it.

'I could ask you the same thing, why's a single man having lunch with _my_ girlfriend!' Bill spat, stepping an inch closer to Eric. My heart was pounding in my chest.

Eric let out a strained chuckle. '_Your_ girlfriend, she's not some toy mate, she's free to do as she pleases.' That made me blush inwardly at Eric.

'Oh you really fucking believe that?' Bill drawled out viciously, and once again I looked to Pam who undoubtedly had heard that too. I swear I would wash both their mouths out with soap for tainting the little girl's ears like that.

'Yes I do, she is a strong, independent woman who can do what she wants, and the only thing I don't understand is why on earth she's with you.' Eric said, but this time he was too slow in ducking and Bill threw another punch at him instantly. It hit Eric full in the face. Eric roared in anger as he spat some blood out of his mouth and whipped round to face Bill once more.

'Guy's don't do this, don't fight!' I said, standing up, not noticing at the time that Pam had copied my actions and stood up behind me.

Neither was listening though, as Eric threw a punch of his own knocking Bill to the floor. Eric turned to me, flashing me a bloody smile thinking Bill was done with. However, suddenly Bill kicked out at Eric's ankle, sending him to his hands and knees. Bill was on him in a second, trying to get another hit in, but Eric was doing well dodging them. That was until the last one hit him square in the nose; Eric's head tilted back giving me and Pam the pleasure of seeing a bloody nosed Eric.

'Leave my Daddy alone!' Pam suddenly yelled and ran over to the fray. I instantly panicked, throwing my arms out to catch her but she had already reached Bill and had jumped on his back like a squirrel monkey. 'Pam no!' I yelled and Eric's eyes shot open in panic at the sound of my voice, searching for his daughter frantically.

Unfortunately Pam had other ideas, as she grabbed as much of Bill's hair as she could within her little hands and tugged with all her strength. Bill roared in anger as his head reared back and then it seemed as though time slowed to almost a stand still as his long arm reached round to his back and managed to grab hold of Pam.

He yanked her off his back and seething with anger he threw her ruthlessly across the room like a ragdoll. She screamed as I screamed for her and she cried out as she hit the floor half way across the bar. I instantly ran to her.

Eric roared terrifyingly, jumping on Bill and delivering several pummelling blows in swift concession.

This entire event happened in just three short minutes, despite the fact it seemed like a life time to me. Lafayette was running out from the kitchen area at the same time Sam came running in from the back, pulling the two men apart, I could see the effort it took Lafayette to hold back Eric.

I pulled Pam up into my arms; she was shaking but otherwise ok as far as I could tell.

'Let me go, he fucking hurt my daughter!' Eric growled, struggling to get loose. 'Chill the fuck down motherfucker.' Lafayette spat between clenched teeth. Eric listened, shrugged out of Lafayette's grip and walked away, wiping his still bleeding nose.

'And you, you sick motherfucker, what'd you go beating on a little girl for!' Lafayette spat at Bill who at least had the good grace to look ashamed at this awful fact. 'Get the fuck out of my bar.' Sam said, practically pushing Bill over in the process of shoving him towards the exit. I stepped back as he passed us, little Pam still in my arms.

'Everybody stop swearing.' I suddenly said, despite that being the least important thing right now.

'Yeah, right, sorry.' Lafayette said glancing over at Pam, then nodding once at no one in particular he walked back to the kitchen area. I smiled at him as he passed me.

'You can get yourself off now Sookie, you need it.' He said, then nodding at Eric as he too walked back into his office.

We all let out a big sigh of relief.

Eric walked over to me and Pam, his eyes fraught with concern. 'You ok little one?' He asked, as he gently placed a finger under her chin to get her to look up at him. She didn't say anything but nodded, and reached her arms out for him.

I surrendered my hold on her and watched on with admiration as Eric pulled her up into his arms, and held her tightly for a long while, closing his eyes with relief. And despite it being completely obvious, I was suddenly starkly reminded that despite being clever for her age, Pam was just a little girl, no more than an infant, and right now an infant that had been hurt by a grownup. My boyfriend at that- I suddenly felt really sick.

I turned to walk outside; I knew Bill would be waiting there.

'Sookie, where are you going?' Eric suddenly asked, following me out into the parking lot. I paused a few steps in front of him; I looked to Bill ahead who was waiting by his car for me. His face was dark and pissed off. I looked to Eric behind me, and noticed his face was alight with concern. How I wanted to go to him instead.

'I'm sorry about all this Eric, but he's my boyfriend...I got to go.' I said, and turned to walk away.

All of a sudden Eric grabbed my upper arm, halting me in my tracks. 'What! You can't be serious. You just saw how he reacted; I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Sookie it's not safe.' Eric said very seriously. 'He's right!' I suddenly spat, though I could feel the tears coming rapidly.

Eric looked at me in confusion. 'I shouldn't be having lunch with someone who I...' I quickly stopped myself. 'Who you what?' What Sookie?' He quickly said, willing me to finish my sentence.

'Nothing, just please...' I stammered as my eyes drifted past Eric's dark concerned ones and saw little Pam standing by the door, looking all worried and lost. 'I'm not your problem, just do me a favour and look after your daughter.' I spat somewhat abruptly, shaking his grip off and walking away quickly.

He looked stunned, but thankfully I turned before I could witness his face fall dejectedly.

As I climbed into the car and buckled up, I looked out my window. I saw Eric walking back to Pam and pulling her up into another tight embrace, pressing a deep kiss to her forehead when she pointed in my direction with tears in her eyes. He then looked out sadly towards me again as the car reversed to drive off.

What had I done? I thought darkly as my stomach churned uncomfortably. I took a side glance at Bill and noticed his face was stony and at that exact moment, completely terrifying. I'd made a mistake.

**Hope you liked, please read and review! And thanks as always to those that do!**

**Chapter five coming soon...:)**


	5. Chapter 5 Tell Him I'm Gone

**Thanks as always for the reviews! Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter five-Tell Him I'm Gone**

**Eric's POV**

Watching Sookie get in the car with that maniac was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I felt so awful right now, concern for Sookie riding high through my veins, along with the concern for my daughter, rage at Bill and generally anger at yet another pile of shit the world decided to serve me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focus firstly on the most important thing; Pam.

'Did that horrible man hurt you?' I asked Pam quietly against her hair and she nodded. 'Can you show Daddy where you're hurting?' I asked again in a soothing manner as I slowly crouched down with Pam to set her on her feet.

Pam nodded and shakily twisted her body slightly to show me her elbow and shoulder blades. I could see the beginning of a bruise coming up on her pale skin and a reddened inflamed area on her elbow where she must have landed awkwardly.

'Oh little one, I'm so sorry I let him hurt you.' I said, kissing her shoulder blade and elbow affectionately, I noticed her smile as I did this. 'Though really I should punish you for acting so stupidly and taking on a grown man like you did.' I said in seriousness.

She spun back round to face me, her eyes indignant and serious. She then ever so slowly and ever so carefully stretched out her hand to softly brush over my cracked lip and my reddened nose. 'He hurt you. _My_ Daddy.' She said by way of explanation, still intently looking at my injuries.

I took her small hand in my much larger one, pulling it away from my face. 'Daddy's fine.' I said earnestly and Pam searched my eyes for a quiet minute before nodding in response. Trust Pam to try and protect me despite only being six, she was so protective of me, just as I was of her. I placed another kiss on her forehead and then turned to walk back inside; Pam reached up to take my hand as she followed.

'Go get Dolly while I settle the check.' I said to Pam and she instantly scurried off to our table.

The guy that came out early, with light sandy hair came out. His name tag said Sam Merlotte so I assumed this was his establishment. 'Hey, need to settle the bill.' I said, holding up my card. He suddenly looked awkward and waved his hand at me. 'No don't worry about that, it's on the house.' He said and I could tell this guy was generally a nice guy.

'I couldn't let you do that, not after causing such a ruckus in your establishment. It's cool, seriously.' I said flashing him my business smile, something other tradesmen knew well. He looked at me for a second, and then shrugged.

'Well if you're sure.' He said as I placed my card into the reader and punched in my pin. 'Is your little girl alright?' He asked as he printed out the receipt. I looked over to Pam finishing her drink with a straw. 'Yeah she's fine. A little shaken but I guess that's what happens when you get thrown across the room.' I said somewhat darkly, once again firing up my rage at Bill for what he did.

'There's something not quite right about Bill, I've thought that since the day he moved in a few months back.' Sam said and I was thoroughly interested in hearing that piece of news. I nodded to let him know I agreed, and then with that, we went our separate ways.

...

Evening rolled round pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was nearly 10pm and I still hadn't done much in the way of business. My kitchen was a little messy and Pam's toys were still on the floor. Pam herself was asleep on the sofa next to me. I'd been pretty lax after my little fight this afternoon, my mind busy thinking intently on Sookie and the events of today.

I pulled out the little wads of cotton up my nostrils to stifle the bleeding that continued for quite some time, damn motherfucker caught me right on the horn. But it seemed to be ok now, just a little bit sensitive. Sighing in the quiet as I flicked the telly off, I turned to look down at Pam. She was deep asleep, her hand still clutching Dolly in a tight grip. The sight made me smile.

I stood up and picked her up with me, cradling her in my arms like a baby, which I guess to me she was, and walked upstairs.

It took me three minutes to get her nightgown on. I had had to stop myself from cursing aloud when I saw the light smattering of bruises on her back from her collision early today. I mentally decided that I would get Bill back that was for sure.

Kissing her lightly on the forehead and turning on her night light, I swiftly and quietly went downstairs. I was half way through the washing up when I heard my phone ring.

'Hello?' I answered, not noticing the caller ID in time.

'Hi Gran, it's me Sookie.' My heart instantly started to beat faster, something was up.

'Sookie, what's happened?' I said seriously into the phone.

'Oh you know, just the normal staying with Bill tonight, you remember where he lives don't you, across the cemetery from mine.' She said, still incredibly cheerful and completely terrified all at the same time.

'I'm coming to get you.' I said; my voice thick with authority.

'Oh that'd be swell, see you soon Gran.' She said and hung up.

I was instantly moving; grabbing my keys and quickly looking up Sookie's address in a local map, she had told me in passing at lunch today. Bill's was across the cemetery from hers, that shouldn't be hard to find.

I walked towards the door, then suddenly froze-Pam. She was asleep upstairs. I couldn't just leave her that would be going against every fibre of my parenting rules. I could take her with me, but firstly that would be cruel to wake her up now and drag her out and she was just a little girl, she didn't need this shit.

I walked up stairs, back into Pam's room. She was still sound asleep like a little angel. Leaning in to hear closely to hear the pattern of her breathing, I decided she sounded asleep enough to not wake up anytime soon, and right now Sookie needed me, I had to go.

I gently kissed her forehead, and then pulled her door completely shut this time, locking it from the outside. She would be safe in there, for a short while. I had no choice.

I was in my car and driving in under a minute, my mind racing. What if Pam woke up all alone like that, what if Sookie was badly hurt, what if Bill was attacking her right now. I pressed down harder on the accelerator.

It took ten minutes for me to get to Sookie's, and three more minutes till I discovered the route to Bill's.

I left the car running as I ran up to the front door and banged several times. Sookie answered just as I was about to knock again.

My breath caught in my throat.

Surrounding her eye she had a dark, angry bruise that wasn't there this afternoon.

Her cheeks were red as though she'd been crying and she looked like a rabbit caught in the head lights. 'Come on, car's running, you're coming home with me.' I said softly, offering her an encouraging smile. She nodded and thankfully a little smile reached her lips.

'I'll just get my things.' She said, turning back to get her bag that I could see from where I stood. I gently touched her hand. 'I'll get it, go on, the heaters on in the car.' I said softly and she gave me a look of thanks before walking out to my car.

I walked into Bill Compton's grubby house, badly in need of re-decoration. There, on the sofa I saw her bag and quickly slung it over my shoulder. Then, continuing to walk through the house, I decided to venture upstairs.

I could see a light coming from a gap through the door of the bathroom. A sadistic smile found my face.

I silently pushed the door open and saw the pale git lying in the bath tub, eyes closed with half a bottle of gin on the floor. The water, thankfully, was covering his jewels, not something I particularly wanted to see. I silently walked over to loom over where Billy boy led and then, faster than lighting, pushed his head under the water.

He thrashed madly like a cat, his hands grabbing my wrist tightly, but I just laughed. Then after a few second, I pulled his head back up. His eyes were wide and startled.

'Hey Bill.' I said with no emotion, and then pushed his head under again, repeating my earlier actions, pulling him up after a few seconds.

'Listen Buddy, Sookie's coming with me and you're going to let her and never go near her again, got it.' I said dangerously. He looked outraged for all of three seconds before my other hand grabbed something I don't particularly ever want to talk about after this event and squeezed.

'Got it.' I said again with a deadly eyes and he nodded.

'Good.' I said and given one last painful twist to said unmentionable area, I brought my hand back and punched him in the nose hard. 'And that was for even touching my daughter.' I said and then left without another word.

...

We drove in silence for the first few minutes, I was still breathing heavily, trying to simmer down my anger a little.

'Thank you.' Sookie suddenly said, looking at me through slighted hooded eyes. 'Don't even mention it.' I said, flashing a smile.

'I would have gone to Gran's, but she's away for the week and I would have been afraid that he would follow and I didn't want to be on my own and...' She started mumbling before I reached over to cover her hand with my own. 'Don't mention it, I'm just glad your save. Here with me and not with that wanker...sorry.' I added as an afterthought.

'Don't be!' She blurted out, 'I was dumping him tonight, I just couldn't stand the way he had treated you and darling little Pam.' She said and then suddenly started to panic, looking to the back seat and to me again with wide eyes.

'Where's Pam?' She said and I looked intently at the road as I carried on throttling through the dark lanes.

'At home, alone, I had no choice, hence why I'm speeding just a tad.' I said with a hint of sarcasm as it was obviously more than a tad.

'Oh fuck Eric! You shouldn't have done that for me.' She flustered and I chuckled despite the seriousness of this entire evening.

What should I have done, let you get punched in the face again by that fucker!' I said with a light tone to let her know I wasn't actually angry with her. 'You're worth this little moment of bad parenting Sookie. You're worth so much more than he gave you credit for, and this might be the wrong time to say it, but...but I'd never hurt you.' I said finishing rather lamely. I could feel my cheeks flaming red.

Sookie didn't say anything, causing me to go red more, but than she suddenly leant forward in her chair and kissed my cheek. And the entire stress of all of this was worth it, just for that one little chaste kiss.

...

We both walked into the house quickly able to hear the fearful sound of Pam yelling from downstiars. 'Oh shit!' I cursed taking the stairs two at a time. Sookie was quick on my feet.

'It's ok Pam, its ok.' I said as I struggled to unlock the door. A second later I managed to do it and pushed the door open slightly, only to have a very tearful Pam crash into my chest, holding on tightly. She sobbed sadly for a few minutes, whilst I did my best to sooth her, rubbing her back and feeling incredibly guilty.

Then she pulled away slightly and looked at me with utter confusion in her eyes and lightly whacked my on the chest. 'Where did you go?' She said in a tiny voice and I looked up at Sookie who stood a little bit off from us as an answer to her question.

Pam's eyes followed mine and when they landed on Sookie she looked completely shocked. 'Sookie?' She said, before gasping, covering her mouth when she saw the angry bruise. She looked back to me as fresh tears filled her eyes.

'Hey sweetie, it's ok.' Sookie said, seeing this new wave of emotion hit Pam. Sookie crouched down and held her arms out. 'Your Daddy just came and rescued me, I'm sorry you were frightened that he was gone.' She soothed as Pam walked into her arms. She repeated her actions from earlier with me to Sookie now, gently brushing over the dark area around her eye with her little hand. 'He did this to you?' She asked, and Sookie nodded knowing whom Pam was referring to.

'Yes, but your Daddy saved me.' Sookie said smiling over at me with, dare I say it, love in her eyes.

Pam hugged Sookie again, 'Just like when Daddy saved me too.' Pam suddenly whispered and my smile fell as I saw Sookie's eyes snap open to meet mine. I looked away, unable to deal with that painful memory tonight. Sookie understood without speaking, and kissing Pam on the cheek and standing up with her, she suggested we all go and watch the telly for a while.

I smiled in relief as I followed the two girls back downstairs. Only pausing briefly to turn and grab Dolly on the landing outside Pam's door.

...

After I had placed Pam back in bed and got the spare covers from the hall I walked down stairs and dumped them on the sofa. Sookie jumped when I did this suddenly snapping alert once more.

'Sorry.' I chuckled with a boyish smirk. She reached for the blanket with her delicate hand, 'Thanks for this Eric, it means a lot.' She said, starting to make a bed. I irked an eyebrow at her, 'What you doing?' I asked with a little humour in my voice.

'Making my bed for tonight.' She said back somewhat confused. 'Nope, sorry.' I said and suddenly took the blanket from her hand. 'I'm sleeping down here, you can have my bed.' I said with a big smile, trying to sound boss like.

'Oh Eric, I can't let you do that, you've already done so much for me.' She went to protest then shrieked loudly when I suddenly grabbed her in my arms, and began walking back upstairs. 'Eric!' She half chided half giggled as I walked through the hallway.

I dropped her somewhat unceremoniously on the bed and she laughed like a loon the entire time. 'Good night.' I said as she whacked my on the chest, standing up once more.

'Good night.' She said back coyly and I thought about kissing her, but tonight didn't seem right, when I did finally kiss Sookie, it would be perfect.

I looked at a minute longer as she climbed into bed, chucking a pillow at me playfully. 'Right, sorry, night!' I said back before finally settling down for the night like my two girls.

**What do you think?**

**Please review if you like it! And just a note, but I may be a little slower at posting this following week due to uni, darn I know, but i have to do my actual work at some point. **

**Chapter six coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 God's Gonna cut you Down

**Chapter six- God's Gonna cut you Down**

When Sookie awoke, under a mountain of covers and pillows, she felt happy. And for a long, long moment she couldn't remember for the life of her where she was or what had happened, simply because it did not matter, she felt safe, something she had not felt in a long time.

Of course, she knew really she was at Eric's, how could she forget, but it was a nice feeling what she felt right now.

Then like a raging bull, the memory of an angry Bill hitting her in the face flashed before her mind, making her physically flinch. She remembered feeling terrified and phoning Eric in a blind panic, not knowing who else to turn to.

She never imagined that in doing so she had found the white knight she was looking for. Eric came rushing into that horrible mess, full with authority and the safety only a kind and loving man can bring and took her away from Bill. If she didn't know better, she would say that the building warmth in her heart was something rather akin to love. Probably not the best route to go down, she thought shaking her head slightly.

Sookie rolled over on the bed and looked around the room, remembering with a smirk she was in Eric's bed, shame Eric wasn't with her she thought with a smirk. She could tell by the 'man' colours of the place, with its grey and black and dark blue that he was a man in every way. On his stylish bed side table was a silver framed picture of little Pamela and him, she was smiling widely as he pressed a sideways kiss to her cheek. It was adorable; they were adorable.

After a massive stretch and a rather intense study in the mirror at her new purple feature below her eye, Sookie began to make her way downstairs. She noticed by the door was a large pair of men's shoes, black and shiny, and then next to them was a tiny shiny pink pair. She smiled endearingly at the sight, again relishing in this world of a father and his daughter, a world she longed to be a part of.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she focused on the conversation coming from the kitchen; a high lilting voice followed by a deep soothing voice and then a mixture of joyful dulcet tones from them both laughing. The sound encouraged Sookie to move faster.

'Good morning Sookie.' Eric greeted with a massive grin as soon as Sookie entered the kitchen. He was in men's slack PJ trousers and a tight black vest. 'Good Morning!' Sookie smiled at the manly coloured but incredible adorable apron tied around his waist. His hair was scruffy with sleep and there was a slight layer of stubble on his face. Sookie felt her entire body warm at the sight of him, having to stop herself quickly from running up to him and kissing him, she turned to Pam instead, hugging her tightly from behind. 'Morning sweetie.' Sookie said, kissing the top of her head. Pam tilted her head back to kiss Sookie, smiling her cheeky little grin.

Ten minutes later, they were all sat around the table, munching happily on pancakes that Eric had expertly cooked. Sookie had a feeling he was going all out this morning just to impress her. Not that she was complaining as she happily ate her fair share of the sugary pancakes and orange juice.

'Pam don't forget to bring your homework to do tonight at the club.' Eric said between mouthfuls of breakfast. Instantly Pam dropped her fork, glaring up at him. 'Don't even bother.' He said as she went to protest.

She looked outraged and arched her eyebrow in response. 'It's Monday! Why do we have to go to work tonight?' She said, ignoring his authority not to protest.

'Because somebody has to pay the bills Pam. Look I told you this would be the way for a while, we just both have to live with it for now.' He said sternly, aggravated at the situation as much as she was. Sookie understood without asking what they were arguing about; Pam would have to stay in office while he worked tonight. Just like the night she met him.

Sookie looked between the two now, both sulking into the breakfast and smiled at how alike they were as they stared each other down with identical striking blue eyes.

'I could look after Pam tonight?' Sookie said suddenly, breaking the slightly tense silence. Eric looked at her questioningly and instantly Sookie began to ramble on awkwardly.

'I mean, because, well Gran's still not home and I thought I could stay here again, till...' she tailed off looking down at her hands, feeling her cheeks blush bright red. Pam looked hopefully to her Dad hoping he would agree and let Sookie look after her.

'That would be brilliant.' Eric suddenly said, saving Sookie from any further embarrassment. 'I agree!' Pam chirped smiling her baby toothed smile at me. 'Great!' Sookie chirped back, imitating Pam's girlish voice and reaching over and mussing the top of Pam's head.

'Right then, that's sorted! Go get dressed.' Eric said after smiling at the sight and looking at Pam. She elegantly slid from her chair and skipped out the room. As soon as Pam had disappeared, Eric reached his hand across the table and laid it atop Sookie's. She didn't pull away. 'You didn't have to put yourself on the line you know.' He smiled at her. 'I think I can look after a six year old.' Sookie said with a smirk of her own.

'Oh I'm sure you can, but Pam's not any normal six year old. You're just lucky she likes you.' Eric said and then instantly shut his mouth with a startled look as he noticed Sookie smile brightly at him. 'She said that?' Sookie squeaked, feeling warmth spread throughout her body.

Eric didn't say anything, just stood up, trying to hide his awkward smirk and began to clean the dishes. Sookie smiled in return, looking at him every time she thought he wasn't looking, both were wishing the other would just kiss them already. Across from them both, Pam stuck her head around the door just to peek quickly and shook her head in response to the sight before her, smiling to herself she turned, running back upstairs.

...

'I'm fine Gran, honestly.' Sookie said into the phone as she watched Eric waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs for Pam to come down.

'Pam get your arse downstairs now!' Eric yelled and Sookie had to stifle her laugh as her Gran instantly began to guess at who she was staying with. 'No one Gran, I got to go, Love you.' Sookie said before hanging up swiftly and walking over to Eric.

'Is it like this every morning?' Sookie asked with a smile, remembering her own school days. Eric rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh. 'Yep, well since we moved here. She hates her school uniform.' Eric said and before Sookie had the chance to ask what was wrong with the uniform, Pam came stomping down the stairs.

'Oh!' Sookie suddenly gasped, but not because the uniform was horrible, but because Pam looked completely adorable. She was in a little dark blue plaid skirt and light blue shirt. Over that, she had a small grey woollen vest, with a little bow tie to sum it all up! Sookie tried desperately to cover her smile as she took in the darling sight of Pam.

Pam however took one look at Sookie's reaction and slapped both her hands over her face, shaking her head. 'Oh I told you I look stupid!' She whined between the gap in her fingers at Eric and Eric stifled his chuckle, crouching down to her level to kiss her cheek. 'No you don't.' He said simply.

'No you don't at all, you look lovely!' Sookie said, feeling bad in causing Pam discomfort. She too went and crouched down to Pam's level, her nimble hands reaching out to straighten the little girl's bow tie. It was then Sookie noticed the little butterfly clip in the girls perfect pale blonde hair. Something deep inside Sookie was moved by that little gesture, and it just made her want to be a part of this little family more than anything.

'Yes you do, but not in those shoes.' Eric said in a monotone voice as he watched Sookie and Pam walk towards the door. Pam froze, knowing what he was on about, and Sookie too stopped, looking down at Pam's little shoes.

She had her nice shiny pink ones on.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Pam said, walking ahead of them both, attempting to reach up and unlock the front door by herself, but she couldn't quite reach. Eric shook his head; a smirk firmly in place as he made his way over to Pam. Sookie looked on with an amused expression.

'No no no!' Pam whined as Eric got nearer. She dodged out of his reach last minute and attempted to run back the way she had came. Eric was just as quick on his feet, running up behind her and snaking his arm around her waist, hoisting her up easily. 'Sookie help!' He begged as Pam thrashed in his arms, although his voice was full of humour.

Sookie was laughing hysterically as she managed to grab Pam's feet one at a time and pull the little pink shoes off. 'Where are her school ones?' Sookie yelped in between laughs.

'By the front door!' Eric said, deliberately jigging Pam, making her half shriek half giggle in his arms. After a few more minutes fight, the two adults had managed to get Pam's correct school shoes on much to Pam's dislike. Eric had smiled happily at Sookie when they had completed their task. 'Make a great team.' He said before walking away with Pam to buckle her in. Sookie stayed still for a second, shocked by his words, because that meant he may want the same thing, he may want her to be a part of his family.

'Come on Sookie!' Eric yelled happily from outside, bringing Sookie back to reality and she quickly ran outside to join them.

...

'Seriously Sam, I'm fine.' Sookie insisted for the fifth time in the last ten minutes as she swiftly cleared her last table, collecting her healthy tip eagerly. 'Still Sookie, you shouldn't be on your own.' Sam repeated, eyeing the bruise with concerned eyes.

'I'm not going to be on my own, while Eric's busy at work, I'm looking after Pam.' Sookie said, without really thinking.

Sam looked at her curiously. 'Eric and Pam? The two from yesterday?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, he erm...he came and got me when Bill hit me.' Sookie said, for the first time, actually stopping and looking over at Sam. She looked down at her hands feeling something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

'Well good. He seemed like a nice guy. Sweet girl too.' Sam suddenly said, and Sookie's head snapped up. 'Really?' She asked before she could stop herself.

'Yeah.' Sam said, trying to hide his smirk as he turned to pack away some glasses. Sookie smiled to herself before collecting her keys and bag and running out to her car.

...

A few miles away, Eric was waiting outside the school for Pam. As he turned the keys in his hands for the hundredth time, he noticed the distinctive yellow car of Sookie's pull up.

'Hey Sookie!' He said as she got out the car. 'I really appreciate this again by the way.' He said as she came over to him. 'Hey don't worry about it; I'm looking forward to it.' She said, coming to lean against Eric's car copying his stance.

They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, when Eric shyly cleared his throat. 'If, if you like I could bring a late night pudding home, for the three of us, watch a film or something?' He somewhat stuttered and Sookie's eyes widened as she looked up at him. She nodded shyly in return, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear.

'Yes, that sounds lovely.' She said, inwardly screaming in glee. 'Cool.' Eric said, and then nodded in the direction ahead of them.

A small gathering of students were filing out of the two posh glass doors. But something struck Sookie as odd, as she realised they were older than Pam by a good few years.

'Eric why are they older than Pam?' She asked, looking up at him curiously. 'She's smart for her age, so they make her attend this extra curriculum classes. She hates it, but it's better than them fully moving her up a year, I'd rather she was with kids her own age.' He said, and although you would think a parent would be proud of the fact Pam was smart, he sounded somewhat sour about it. Sookie was about to ask why that was when she noticed the little figure of Pam up ahead and she realised why Eric was frustrated with it.

She was by herself. Whilst all the other girls chatted and linked arms and all the boys kicked balls and fought with each other, Pam walked by herself, behind the filing out group. She was looking at her shoes sadly. Sookie's heart went out to the little girl.

'Pam!' Sookie suddenly yelled, wanting to see the little girl smile. Pam's head whipped up and she instantly smiled, running towards Sookie. She leapt up as she neared her, and Sookie instantly caught her, wrapping the little girl up in a tight hug. 'Hey Sookie!' Pam said, as she was placed back on the ground.

'Right well I will leave you two too it. Sookie here's the keys, all the contact numbers are on the fridge, and Pam...' Eric said, pulling her up into his arms, 'I'll be just on the other end of the phone if you need me, but you'll have fun.' He said, kissing her on the cheek then gently touching the tip of her nose. 'Love you my little one.' He added and she smiled. 'Love you too Daddy.'

Sookie cleared her throat in a gentle way, 'Don't worry, we'll be fine, wont we Pam?' Sookie said, pulling Pam out of Eric's embrace and into her own arms. Pam went willingly, nodding her head enthusiastically.

'Remember, Pam be good for Sookie, Sookie be good for Pam, and both have fun being all girly.' Eric said as a final parting word, before kissing each on the forehead in turn and climbing into his car and driving off.

'He worries too much.' Pam suddenly said in Sookie's arms and Sookie nodded in agreement. 'Come on kiddo!' She said, and the two went their own way back to the Northman house.

...

The girls had been having a wonderful time all night. The two had already done funny finger paintings of Eric, eaten an entire tub of ice cream between the two of them, had a pillow fight over what film to watch while eating the pizza they had ordered and were now in their nightwear, lazing on Eric's bed, film on in the background and playing with each other's hair.

'Now remember what I told you?' Sookie said as she threw a pink marshmallow at Pam, she caught it in her mouth like a seal. 'Yes, don't tell Dad about the ice cream, the pizza, the sweets, the chocolate or that you let me watch Sex and the City.' She said, flipping over to lie on her back instead.

'Exactly!' Sookie said with a bright smile, copying Pam's actions to lie on her back too.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the house, making both girls scream and jump. 'What was that?' Pam whispered frantically, moving closer to Sookie.

'I don't know, probably the storm causing a tree to knock the door or something.' She said, looking out the window at the fast brewing storm clouds. Then suddenly, the bang happened again. Pam screamed again, her hand reaching out for Sookie's. But Sookie had moved forward to try and see out the window at what was outside causing the noise.

What she saw caused her heart to freeze and sink to the very bottom of her stomach.

It was Bill; he was holding a bottle of Vodka and kicking the door awkwardly as he stumbled around, clearly drunk.

'Shit!' Sookie cursed, glancing back at Pam who was looking scared on the bed. Suddenly Sookie remembered it wasn't just her in danger now, but a little girl too. 'Oh honey, it's ok, come here.' She soothed in a whisper, holding her arms out and Pam instantly scurried into them.

'What is it?' Pam whispered, and Sookie didn't see the point in lying to her. 'It's Bill.' And Sookie heard Pam gulp quietly.

'Sookie! I know you're in there! Open up!' Bill suddenly yelled from outside and Sookie inwardly cursed Eric for living in a place with no neighbours near. 'Sookie what do we do?' Pam asked when suddenly a loud bang followed by several cracking sounds echoed throughout the house. Bill had broken the door down!

'Sookie!' Pam shrieked at the exact same time Bill did from below.

Sookie felt like she was going to faint. 'Phone. Now.' She snapped in a whisper and Pam ran to get it from across the room. Sookie locked the door and pulled a chest of drawers in front of it. 'Fuck what's the number to Fangtasia?' She said frantically, holding the phone with shaky hands.

Pam quickly pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall, Fangtasia merchandise, and Sookie dialled in the number swiftly.

'Hello Fangtasia, Eric Northman speaking.' Eric answered, and Sookie instantly began to ramble.

'Eric, Bill's here, he broke in, we're locked in the bedroom, we need you...' And then, before she could finish her sentence, the phone lines went dead as a huge flash of thunder cracked through the sky.

'Eric? Eric!' Sookie screeched into the phone. Nothing. They were on their own.

...

Eric was rushing out of his office and towards his car in a flurry of worry and anger. He had to get home and quick. Unfortunately fate had other plans, as out of nowhere, Russell Edgington appeared, smiling his smug Mississippi smile.

'Eric Northman, just the man I wanted to see.' He said and Eric growled in response.

'Fuck off Russell, I haven't got time tonight, I need to...' Eric spat when Russell was suddenly extremely close, pressing something hard against Eric's stomach.

'Listen Northman, I'll let you get to wherever you're going, all you got to do is agree to meet me at the normal place tomorrow, and take part in my new little venture I'm setting up, Sophie Ann will be most pleased to see you.' Russell said in a sickly sweet tone as he dug the point of the knife in a little to make is request more obvious.

'Russell!' Eric almost begged, 'Please, my daughter, she...' He was cut off.

'Just say you'll be there.' Russell said and Eric, after a pained minute of silence, nodded with a solemn look.

'Good, the Northman's back in business! I'll be in touch before tomorrow night.' Russell said and pulled away from Eric. Eric watched with stony eyes, as Russell floated off back to his flash car and drove away.

He was in his own car within a second, praying he would get to his two girls in time.

**To be continued!**

**Hope you , please review if you did! And a big thank you if you have reviewed already! :)**

**Chapter seven coming soon...**


	7. Chapter 7 Four Strong Winds

**Chapter seven- Four Strong Winds**

Sookie stared at the phone in her hand for a long silent moment. Pam stood beside her wide eyed and frightened, waiting impatiently for Sookie to move, to do something, to take control. But she didn't, she just stared at the phone, seemingly in a catatonic shock.

Bill roared drunkenly from downstairs followed by the sounds of furniture being knocked over.

'Sookie please, what do we do?' Pam said shaking the older woman with as strength as she could muster. Sookie still did not move, looking intently at the phone, as if willing it too work through her brainwaves alone.

'Sookie!' Pam shrieked, this time snatching the phone from Sookie's hand and throwing it aside. 'Please, I'm scared.' She added and finally Sookie's wide eyes moved up to lock on Pam's. Then with that, she was off, running over to the window instantly, yanking it open and leaning out as far as she dared.

'Right, right we're getting out of here.' Sookie said, seemingly coming to a decision as the sound of Bill's unbalanced stomps reached their ears meaning he was coming up the stairs. A moment later he booted the bedroom door, causing it to wobble, but thankfully Sookie's homemade barrier held firm.

Pam was staring intently at the door, and then snapped her head back to Sookie and was surprised when she saw Sookie climbing out onto the ledge and calling for Pam, who quickly scurried over. Bill kicked the door again.

'I'm going to climb down than you're going to climb down after me, but I'll help you ok.' Sookie said, helping the little girl climb out of the window, shutting it tight when they were both out. Pam looked terrified with the idea but she didn't protest, she just stayed quiet, and close to Sookie. Dolly the bunny still firmly clutched in her hand.

Sookie went down low and edged herself over to the edge of the little balcony ledge. She looked one more time at Pam. 'We'll be fine sweetie.' She said and then began the shaky task of climbing down the rather hefty and dangerous drop. The strong winds were not helping anything. Pam waited at the top, her head snapping back at the door once again as Bill kicked even harder, the unit moving a fraction of an inch. Pam shrieked in a tiny whisper.

'Pam, Pam sweetie?' Sookie suddenly called from several feet below. Pam crawled to the edge on her hands and knees' and fearfully looked over the edge. Sookie smiled encouragingly up at her.

'Ok sweetie, right, now you just copy what I've done ok, see that bit there...' Sookie said pointing up at a sticking out bit of wood. Pam nodded. 'Right well, use that as your first step ok.' Sookie said her voice high with stress and encouragement for the little girl.

Pam nodded seriously, than carefully and shakily turned and began to lower herself so she could reach the first little foothold. It was hard and she was terrified and the wind batted at her little frame ruthlessly.

'That's it!' Sookie whispered happily, 'now repeat that again, take it slowly, you're doing great sweetie.' She added, hating Bill more than ever for doing this to them, she could see Pam trembling from where she was below and felt so much guilt.

Pam was stretching her legs as far as she could, trying to reach the next little foothold available, but her legs were too short and nimble, not like Sookie's long supple ones. 'Sookie, I can't reach!' Pam half whispered/half shrieked as she clung on for dear life feet up in the air.

'Yes you can, you have too!' Sookie half whispered/half shrieked back in panic in seeing that her little limbs couldn't manage the dangerous task. Pam started to sob when Sookie insisted she had to and began to wobble dangerously in the air. 'Sookie I can't do it.' She sobbed and then yelped as she heard Bill fully kick in the door.

Down below Sookie heard the door being smashed in too and instantly began to panic. 'Jump Pam, I'll catch you- jump!' She yelled and Pam's eyes widened in disbelief. Bill was struggling to open the window to get out.

'What if you can't?' Pam sobbed, not wanting to jump, not wanting to be out in the cold night, and just wanting her Daddy more than anything in the world.

'I will, I promise you, now jump!' Sookie shrieked, her own tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly the glass smashed as Bill kicked the window in and in the panic, Pam leapt backwards, falling through the night.

Sookie's heart was thudding in her chest so hard it was hurting as she saw Pam fall in slow motion. She had her arms out ready to catch her and prayed to God that she succeeded, at the same time watching out for the falling shards of glass.

Then with a soft crash, Pam was in Sookie's arms and Sookie was crying in relief that she had caught her and that they were out. Without pausing for breath, she grabbed the little girls hand and they both ran towards the wooded area that surrounded the Northman house.

Bill was still fighting with his drunken senses at the bedroom window.

'Dolly!' Pam suddenly cried, jolting to a stop as she realised she had dropped Dolly. Sookie stopped too, her eyes snapping back to the open piece of law behind them, to the little lavender bunny lying on the grass. Pam went to run back and retrieve it.

But Sookie's hand tightened around her hand, not letting her. 'No leave her.' Sookie said, hating how it broke Pam's heart when she said it. 'But I need her if Daddy's not here.' She said, tugging on Sookie's hand. Bill had managed somehow to climb down; he was a few feet away now. Sookie's eyes shot from him back to Pam.

'I know Sweetie, but you've got me. Will I do?' Sookie said, crouching to Pam's level. Pam looked deep into Sookie's eyes, and then nodded. They ran. Bill close on their feet. And a game of cat and mouse began in the dark and deep wood.

...

Eric screeched to a halt outside his house, having already phoned the police whilst driving. He jumped out without shutting the door, running up to his front door, barely noticing its broken hinges as he shot through the trashed living room and up the stairs. His heart was in his throat as he entered his bedroom, with that door kicked in too he knew Bill had been here, a chest of drawers toppled over by the side. The window was smashed. They had gone outside.

He instantly spun on his heels and legged it downstairs and out to the back of the house, breathing raggedly with panic and anger and sheer blind desperation to get to his daughter and Sookie before that psycho did.

He came to a halt in the back garden, standing still as stone, listening out for any sigh of their whereabouts. The glass shards were scattered on the glass.

Then Eric's heart sent a horrifying chill through his body as he spotted a little shadow up ahead lying on the ground. He walked up to it solemnly, bending to pick up the soft little bunny that went anywhere and everywhere with his daughter. 'Where are they Dolly?' He asked looking out towards the dark woods before him. Shoving the little corduroy rabbit into his pocket, he headed into the dark.

...

Sookie and Pam had been running for nearly 8 minutes and they were beginning to run out of breath to the point of panting heavily. Sookie pulled Pam over to a small area of thick bushes and crouched down, partially hidden, finally coming to a halt.

'What...' Pam began but Sookie slapped her hand tightly over the little girl's mouth, mouthing to be quiet. They both watched a minute later with frightened eyes as Bill stumbled pass. One hand held a nearly finished bottle of Vodka, the other held a gun.

Both of the girls inwardly fainted at the sight.

A few minutes of silence after Bill had passed, leading away from them, Sookie motioned that they could stand up once again. They scurried out from the hiding place, trying desperately to control their breathing and still keep silent.

'Come one, let's head back to the house, find a neighbour.' Sookie whispered, holding her hand out for Pam; who surprised Sookie by smiling up at her, albeit a tiny and worried smile. She took her hand and they began to walk back.

Unfortunately fate had other plans and a few steps later Bill's ominous voice suddenly broke through the silence.

'Don't move.' He slurred dangerously, and Sookie turned slowly to the sight of a gun being pointed at her.

'Bill, please, don't do this.' Sookie begged as Pam began to whimper next to her. 'Please she's just a little girl.' Sookie added hoping to touch some normal and caring part within Bill that had existed at some point.

'Shut up!' Bill yelled, shaking his head to refocus his eyes. 'You're coming back with me.' He said.

'Fine, just let Pam go, let her get out of here.' Sookie said, willing and ready to sacrifice all she had for the little girl she had come to love so much in such a short amount of time.

'You let them both go and stop this now.' Eric's deep and chilling voice soundly sounded, all three heads whipped to the side to see Eric approach from the deep foliage of the forest.

Bill swung his gun arm round to face Eric suddenly snarling and frothing once more. 'I'll fucking kill you.' He warned, as Eric approached still.

'Do it then, you're not that guy though, you're better than that.' Eric reasoned, now face to face with Bill, the gun digging directly into his chest.

'I will!' Bill shouted and cocked the gun, his hand shaking violently with both the liquor and the stress he was under.

'Daddy...' Pam whimpered from behind them, as Sookie edged her and herself behind Eric and back out of danger.

'Its ok baby, everything's going to be fine. Sookie take Pam back to the house.' Eric said and Sookie instantly protested. 'Eric!'

'Now!' Eric shouted, making Sookie flinch. 'I'll be fine, I've got Dolly.' He added, risking a side glance down at Pam who was in tears, he winked at her.

'Come on Pam.' Sookie said, not giving a chance for Pam to protest and just pulled her up into her arms instead.

When the girls had left, Eric looked back at Bill.

The atmosphere was thick and deadly.

'Go on then. Let's do it. Like men.' Eric said, tugging the gun out of Bill's hand and throwing away swiftly. He then stepped away from the startled drunk, holding his hands up ready for a fight.

Bill stumbled backwards slightly, holding his own hands up in fists. 'Like men.' He drawled and then lunged at Eric.

What happened next was swift and quick and over within a minute. Eric left hooked Bill as he lunged, knocking the man to the floor, where he repeated the action several times until Bill was defeated. He then pulled the smaller man up and holding his arms around his back, he hauled him out of the forest and to the waiting cops in his garden, where Bill was swiftly arrested.

'The gun's a few feet left of the house.' Eric said and the policeman nodded, told Eric some official things, and then told him his girls were inside waiting.

Eric stood still for a moment in the night's storm, it was going to pour down any minute, he knew it. The rain would clean everything, maybe not for real, but metaphorically speaking, Eric felt better. He walked back inside.

There on the couch in the trashed living room was Sookie and Pam, cuddled together, still in their night clothes and muddy feet. A fresh cup of coffee was in front of Sookie and warm milk in front of Pam. A lady police officer was in front of them, talking gently and quietly to them. She offered some chocolate to Pam, which Eric knew was to help against the threat of shock but Pam thought she was being nice and shyly took a square as did Sookie.

'Hey.' Eric suddenly said, clearing his throat. Pam was up on her feet so fast Sookie didn't even register what had happened. Eric pulled his little girl up into his arms, holding on tightly, rocking side to side and stroking her back. 'I got you little one, I got you.' He soothed as Pam sobbed into his shoulder.

'I was so scared Daddy, and we had to jump from a window and I didn't have shoes on and Sookie had to catch me and I dropped Dolly.' She whimpered in a flurry of sadness and desperateness. Eric smiled at his daughter. 'I know, I know you did little one, I'm so proud of you, you were so brave.' He said, pressing his cheek against her hair and closing his eyes.

Sookie looked on with wide eyes, feeling her heart bloom with new love and happiness for the two.

'Hey look who I got.' Eric said after a few minutes silence. Pam pulled away and smiled widely when she saw her beloved Dolly in front of her. 'Oh Dolly!' Pam shrieked and hugged her close, causing all three adults in the room to chuckle.

'Dolly saved the day.' Sookie joked and Eric's deep and burning eyes shot to her. Wordlessly he placed Pam on the sofa who was content to hug her stuffed rabbit, and walked over to Sookie.

He stood directly in front of her, placing his large hands on either side of her face. Sookie's heart was once again beating full pelt. The officer had turned her attention to Pam, who was happy to talk to her.

'I can never thank you enough.' Eric said and Sookie blushed, trying to say otherwise, but Eric continued.

'No, seriously, let me finish. You saved my daughter, my little girl; you put her life before yours. Thank you.' He said, so raw and honest Sookie was lost for words.

Then, he gently and slowly, so as not to startle her, leant forward until his lips brushed over Sookie's. Sookie was on fire. She returned the kiss, suddenly forgetting Pam, the officer, the cops outside and crashed her tongue over his lips begging for entrance. He obliged and Sookie's last little bit of restraint left her as she was able to explore Eric. Her hands began to shyly explore up and down his body and she could feel the heat rising between her legs as she did this.

Suddenly Eric pulled away, chuckling awkwardly, blushing bright red and adjusting his jeans with a tug around his sensitive area. 'Unless you want to end up being frisked naked with all this witnesses in the room, I suggest we wait.' Eric whispered seductively in her ear and Sookie blushed, and smiled all in one.

'I can wait...a little while.' She said back in her own husky voice, leaning up to steal one last kiss before returning to the room of people and drama and reality before them.

**Chapter eight coming soon! Heeeheee!**


	8. Chapter 8 Let me down easy

**Let Me Down Easy**

'Thank you officer's, good evening.' I said, shutting my door finally on the police and the drama of the evening. They had wanted me to sign a tonne of forms and further legal agreements that I was willing to testify against Wanker Bill in court, which had taken forever.

At one point, whilst sorting through official crap with the police I had noticed Pam drop off, her head slumping against Sookie's arm softly. That's when I first noticed the time. It was nearly 2.20 in the morning. Fuck, no wonder the poor mite was unable to stay awake much longer. Ten minutes later Sookie had fallen asleep next to Pam.

So here I was now, three in the morning with two sleeping girls on my sofa and a trashed living room, smashed up bedroom door and worse yet, a forced agreement to see Russell and be dragged back into that hell once again. I sighed loudly in frustration, running a hand through my hair.

I felt the entire weight of the world suddenly rest on my shoulders and I was suddenly, unbelievable tired. There was a time where I would have reached for a drink, cursed loudly or kicked something, but as my eyes settled on the girls asleep on the sofa, particular my little daughter, I felt the anger abate.

I walked quietly over to the girls, wondering if I should move them, or simply give in and sleep here with them. A quick decision was made and a moment later I was carefully lifting Pam onto my lap, allowing for Sookie's head to rest against my shoulder. I then slowly and gently inched all three of us into a somewhat down position. Then, with that, my eyes, too, were closed.

...

'Eric...Eric.' Somebody kept whispering my name close to my ear, their breath skating across my skin. I felt my eyes slowly open and realised that it was Sookie.

She was leaning over me, her blonde tresses casting a shadow across her face. I came to my senses more, lifting my head up a little and noticing the little arm bundle in my arms being Pam, I looked down to see her deep asleep still.

'What's...what's the time?' I asked somewhat groggy, carefully de-tangling myself from Pam and sitting up.

'It's nearly 11.' Sookie said with a grimace. I didn't jump up in panic, but slumped harder against the sofa, I was late for work, Pam was late for school and no doubt Sookie was late for her work too.

'Hey, don't worry; one day won't do any harm will it.' Sookie said suddenly right behind me, as if sensing my mood. I turned my head to smile at her, and was literally taken back as I was met with the soft kiss of her lips instead.

After a tender kiss she stood back up and I had a stupid smile on my face. 'No I guess not.' I stood up, deliberately flexing my muscles with an exaggerated yawn and turned to smile widely at Sookie. 'Breakfast?' I asked, already walking up to the stove.

Sookie smiled happily from where she stood making coffee.

'Eggs or bacon or both?' I asked and she made a game of thinking for a second before agreeing to eggs.

Getting all my ingredients out, and setting the pan on the ring, I turned and walked back over to the sleeping form of Pam on the sofa.

I bent and gentle shook her by the shoulder. 'Pamela, time to wake up now little one.' I said with a smile as my little girl's eyes fluttered open. 'Morning sleepy, breakfast time.' I added as her startling blue eyes fixed on mine.

'Morning Daddy.' She whispered in a tiny voice, automatically stretching her arms out for me, like she had done so since being a tiny baby. And just as automatically, or rather instinctively, I pulled her up into my arms and held her tight. 'Morning Sookie.' Pam chirped more alert when I placed her down onto her chair.

'Morning kiddo.' Sookie chirped, coming to sit next to Pam, placing a glass of fresh orange juice in front of Pam and kissing her cheek softly. From where I stood cooking, I quietly listening into the girls talk, as they re-discussed the events of last night and confirmed my own worries that each had been quite thoroughly startled and affected by the event.

Sookie insisted she was fine when Pam asked, and for a tiny second I wanted to shoot an angry glare at Sookie for lying to Pam, as from my position, I noticed Pam suddenly clammed up, not wanting to appear weak either, instead agreeing that she was fine.

Of course, that meant both girls were far from fine, and were in fact very much un-fine. I shook my head as I finished the eggs, honestly women, what can you do with them.

We ate in considerable silence and even Pam didn't argue when I asked her to give me and Sookie a minute. I wouldn't make her go to school today, she was still yawning every other minute and was looking a tad pale; she could play at home today.

'Sookie...' I went to continue when she suddenly cut me off.

'My Gran is back today, I'm picking her up, so I can go back home.' She said, looking down slightly. I was expecting that.

'Oh...ok well that's fine. I was going to ask if you wanted...erm to...go steady with me.' I finished lamely, dying of embarrassment as I panicked and couldn't think of a more mature way of putting it. I hoped I didn't sound rejected like I felt, or worse like the teenage boy I had regressed too.

I didn't want to look at Sookie, knowing that surely she would be smirking. So instead I made a show of grabbing the plates and stacking them in the washer and wiping down the table.

'Eric...stop.' She suddenly said, gentle touching my back with her hand. I froze with her touch and a second later, I felt her entire body press up against my back and her arms circle round to me front.

'I'll go steady with you.' She said, throwing us both back to high school days and then kissed my back with her soft lips. 'And I want to be with you, here tonight and tomorrow and for as long as I can, but I think it's best we step back a bit.' She said quietly.

'Last night; you thanked me for saving Pam, but it was my fault that she was even in that position in the first place. I want to do this properly, I want to do it all right for her, so I'm inviting you both for a dinner at mine on Saturday, will you come?' She asked and I nodded, leaning softly into her touch.

'I'd love to.' I said in a husky voice and turned in her embrace to gentle capture her lips with my own. We kissed passionately for a few seconds then reluctantly broke apart.

'Sookie, about last night, how are you feeling?' I urged, suddenly remembering her and Pam's conversation from earlier.

'Yes, I'm fine, it was scary, but we're all ok.' She said honestly, 'I hope Pam is ok.' She added and I felt her genuine concern sound in her voice.

'She'll be fine too.' I said though I didn't sound as genuine as she did a moment ago.

'Right then, well I got to go soon, so I'm just going to say good bye to Pam and then, you can walk me to my car?' She asked hopefully and I smiled, quickly pecking her cheek.

'Why are you going?' Pam's little voice suddenly sounded from the hall, clearly she had been listening in. Less than a second later, my suspicion was confirmed as she came stomping into the room, stopping some distance away from us both.

'I've got to go back home sweetie; to my own home and my Gran.' Sookie said somewhat sadly, crouching down to appear more approachable towards Pam.

'But what about us don't you like it here?' Pam asked in a high voice, one which made my heart hurt.

Sookie looked outraged at such an accusation. 'Of course I like it here, but I don't live here.' She said hoping to make sense to the six year old.

'Then live here. You can share my bed and Daddy won't mind living with two girls, he likes watching girlie films too, he just pretends not to.' She said all in a quick voice, there was almost a sound of pleading laced in between her words.

'Little one, you know what Sookie means.' I said softly.

Her shocking blue eyes shot to me. 'No I don't understand actually.' She spat, taking me back with her sudden turn of attitude.

'I don't understand why she's going after everything's that happened. Don't you like me?' She asked in a shrill voice and Sookie looked as though she was about to cry.

She walked up to Pam, crouching down in front of her. 'Pam that's ridiculous, of course I like you, I...' She was finding it hard to conjure up the right words under my child's icy gaze. 'But this was only temporary; we all knew it wasn't forever.' Sookie finished in a whisper, knowing she had used the wrong words.

'Then why did you let me love you if you knew you were going to go.' Pam said in an icy tone, sounding like the heart broken overly astute child she was, then, with a last look at Sookie, she turned and left.

Sookie turned back to face me with that lost puppy look again. 'So much for doing this right.' She gestured to the empty spot where Pam stood. 'This is exactly what I wanted to avoid.' She added with a sad sigh.

'She'll be fine. She just...it's hard for her.' I said, not sure what to say. As Sookie's wide eyes latched on to mine, I felt pressured into giving a better response. 'Her own mother abandoned her when she was a baby, then wheedled her way back into her life, only to hurt Pam...Hurt her in a way that was unforgivable.' I said, falling silent for a moment, lost in that horrendous memory. 'And because of that, Pam learnt to be cautious and to not love or show emotion to anyone but me. She took a wild card with you and now she feels like that was a mistake...' I went to continue when Sookie burst into tears.

'But... hey, don't cry, let me finish, she'll soon realise that she didn't make a mistake, that she was right to love you because you're not like her mother, and that actually you care for her too.' I finished, pulling her into a tight hug.

'I do love her, very much.' She whispered against my chest and I laughed despite myself. 'There you go then, stop crying.' I said and she laughed in return. 'Shall I talk to her?' She added after sobering up a bit.

'If you want to.' I said. She nodded, wiping her eyes and then walked up the stairs and to Pam's room. I followed behind silently, coming to lean against the doorway of Pam's bedroom.

There I could see Pam curled up on the bed, facing away from Sookie and myself. Her little frame was shaking slightly with tears and it took a lot of my strength not to go to her. Sookie hesitantly laid a hand on Pam's trembling shoulder. Pam stiffened for a second, before curling into a tighter ball, still not turning to look at Sookie.

'Pam...Pam I'm sorry I've hurt you.' She edged, and I noticed from where I stood, that Pam tried to stifle her tears somewhat so she could listen, bless her.

'But it's not what you think; I'm not leaving forever, just moving up the road. I'll still be round all the time and you and your dad are always welcome at mine, and you never know, one day we might end up sharing a house again. It's just this sort of thing takes time. But none of that means I don't love you Pamela, I love you very, very much.' She finished in a clear and honest voice. Pam didn't move.

'Please Pam; I don't want to end this on a bad note. When I see you on Saturday I want you to be happy with me, not like this.' She said and looked down into her lap.

Pam slowly rolled over, her little cheeks bright red with tears and her little hand clutching Dolly in a death grip. 'Ok. I understand now. I'm not mad anymore.' Pam whispered in a hushed voice, broken with the evidence of tears. 'And, I meant it downstairs, I love you too Sookie.' She added, not looking at Sookie, but at her bedding, her cheeks flushing brightly.

'So we're good?' Sookie asked, 'we're good.' Pam agreed and then accepted the kiss from Sookie.

A few minutes later I had said good bye to Sookie, with a promise I would phone her later and went back upstairs to Pam's room. I knocked once before entering.

'Hey Little one.' I said softly, knowing my daughter more than anyone. I knew that really, that that little uproar with Sookie was because she was fighting inwardly with the events of last night, that I knew undoubtedly caused her to have the bad dreams, and she hadn't had a chance to let it whilst Sookie was being here.

Pam looked up at me from the middle of her bed where she sat, then her bottom lip began to tremble and then a moment later, the tears broke free.

'Oh dear.' I soothed, instantly walking over to her and pulling onto my lap rocking her back and forth in a soothing manner. 'That's it; let it out, Daddy's here.' I pacified and Pam sobbed into my chest for the next five minutes before running out of tears.

'I'm sorry I was rude to Sookie and you.' She murmured and I shut her up. 'Don't be silly, you had a bad dream didn't you? From last night, last night frightened you more then you let on didn't it?' I said, speaking the truth. She nodded confirming said truth.

'You want to talk about it?' I asked and she shook her head. 'No, it was just a bad dream, mummy was in it...as always... and Bill, he shot you...it was just a dream.' She said more to herself. I kissed her deeply on the forehead for a long minute. I knew eventually her feelings over last night would come out, until then I'd just have to keep a closer eye on her. If the dreams had returned, then as far as I was concerned, Bill deserved the death penalty.

...

I dropped Pam off at Fangtasia, giving Ginger firm instructions to check on her every ten minutes and make sure she's asleep by nine and then I was climbing into my car, about to return to a life I thought I'd managed to escape.

I had left my heart back at Fangtasia, and was now the Eric I hated; Eric who was involved in Russell's gang, and drugs and violence and the underground world. I pulled up to the lavish mansion Russell owned and climbed out like I was going to a funeral.

He had two bulky dumb looking guards at the door. I shifted my suit a little before I entered and was instantly greeted by the old faces I wished I'd never see again.

'Eric good man, you showed!' Russell drawled from his chair, at the far end of the massive shiny table. His secret lover Talbot was behind him like some henchman.

'Ooo the Viking is back in business. How exciting.' Sophie Ann chirped and clapped from the left, her own secret lover Hadley lounged next to her on a chaise-long. 'Sophie Ann.' I bowed slightly in greeting towards her direction.

Then suddenly, like a bullet to the heart or a shock to the brain, I heard the voice I never ever wanted to hear again. The voice of Maryanne.

'Hey lover, how's our daughter been?'

**To be continued! I'm so unsure about this chapter, but hopefully you all liked it. Thank you to those that have reviewed and to those that asked, yes, Fraillys-Wicked-side will indeed come out to play soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 Why do you punish me

**Why do you punish me (for loving you)**

'She is not your daughter! She is mine.' I spat, shoving Maryanne up against the wall harshly, furious at the very true reminder that that heartless bitch was the mother of my beautiful child. I wanted nothing more than to punch her face in.

I hated this, five minutes back in this pit and I was resorting to violence again.

No one around the room even batted an eyelid as I held Maryanne against the wall, if anything they looked bored. Maryanne herself looked amused!

'Oh Eric darling, always so forceful, if you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask.' She purred into my ear, causing my bones to freeze rigidly.

I shoved away from her with force, striding swiftly to the other side of the room without a second glance in _her_ direction.

'Russell.' I said in a tired voice the next minute, slumping down on a chair across from Sophie Ann and Hadley. 'What do you need me for?' I asked, managing enough effort to shift my gaze directly to his.

He just smiled smugly at me, before beginning his story in his annoying drawling voice.

And there I sat for the next ten minutes, being reeled slowly back into my old life. Russell had started up a new venture, selling V, a new drug on the market, a mix of the normal illegal drugs, mainly the ones that you either get banged up for thirty or shot in some botched deal.

Of course, Russell being upper class, didn't bother with the tacky dealing, oh no, he was involved high end, keeping control of his own little rat pack army. Unfortunately, I was one of his rats.

I was the heavy; the one that kept the control. I was not proud of it, and would never have fallen in that line of life had it not been for my rocky start. But I did, and I thrived through my teens and early twenties smashing the faces of faceless shit heads and losing my head with the help of drugs. I fell in love back then too, with Maryanne.

She was mystical, and she was insane. I was drawn to her because I couldn't work her out. I fell for her hard and she took full advantage of that. I was happy to just follow Russell's orders, wait on Maryanne and abuse my body right up until she broke the news to me.

She was pregnant.

And suddenly, I came crashing down from my year long high and I was thrown brutally into a new world; a world of responsibility and adulthood. You would probably think I hated the idea, that I wanted to run from Maryanne and my unborn child, but in actual fact I was thrilled.

It was like a life line, a brand new life being given to me, in the shape of a family, a daughter or son and I couldn't wait to be a father. I was only 22 but that didn't stop me running out, buying a ring for Maryanne, saving up for a proper home for my would-be family, and dreaming each night of playing football with a future son or dancing with a little daughter perched atop my feet.

It never occurred to me that Maryanne might not feel the same.

She never once let on that she didn't want the same. She ate well and stopped taking the cocaine and weed while she was pregnant. She had a few drinks on the sly but eventually promised not to again. She found out the sex of the baby in advance and told me I could pick the name- the name of my future daughter.

I was going to be a daddy to a beautiful little girl. I cannot tell you how much my heart grew and bloomed each day that passed and we got nearer to the birth.

Then, on the 6th March she was born, my Pamela.

That's when Maryanne began to withdraw. She refused to breast feed or even mix up bottles for Pam. She didn't answer her cries at night, or hold her during the day. I tried all I could to get her to bond, I took her to the doctors, but it wasn't medical, she just didn't care for the little girl.

So I did it all, and I would do it again, and never complain, because she was and is my life.

I got home from 'work' with Russell, growing more and more tired with my employer one night, to find that Maryanne had gone. I remember running up the stairs and bolting into the nursery, tears already forming in my eyes, fearing she had stolen my daughter from me. It would have been the end of me.

But Maryanne, despite being evil, despite being heartless, still had enough humanity left to keep from stealing my heart. And there, in the dark room, my six month year old baby lay, smiling happily up at me.

I cannot tell you how relieved I was. How utterly thankful I was at that moment.

A letter was next to her in the crib. It was short and brutal but honest.

_** Take care Babe, she's your daughter now; I don't want her. There are bigger things out here for me, better things. I can't be tied down to a child. Still, it was fun while it lasted. Maryanne X **_

I remember picking Pam up, tears streaming down my face as I held her to me and cooed absolute nonsense to her. Promising that Daddy would take care of her, that Daddy loved her very much and other truths that meant nothing to a baby's ears. She just smiled and nodded off in my arms like everything was normal.

Of course, it would turn out to be our normal, just me and Pam.

That was until Maryanne showed up again but that's a story for another time.

The entire ride to our destination, I sat staring angrily at Maryanne as all those old memories rushed through my mind, replaying the night she left me and Pam over and over. I faintly heard Russell and Sophie Ann gossiping about me across the seats in the back of the broad car, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get this job done with and back to Pam.

We were going to Sookie's this weekend, and frankly, that's all I cared about.

'She's grown.' Maryanne suddenly said, holding out a small photo of Pam. I instantly whipped my hand out to snatch it back but she moved out of my reach. 'Where'd you get that from?' I seethed through my teeth.

'Your wallet.' She said with a smirk, holding that out for me. I hadn't noticed her take it at all. 'She looks too much like you.' She added as I shoved the wallet back into my back pocket angrily.

'Good.' I simply spat, managing to retrieve the picture back and put it in my breast pocket of my jacket. I turned my head away from Maryanne, once again falling into silence.

The negotiation went well with Zane Magister. Russell and he argued over prices for a while, until finally agreeing at 40/60. The same however couldn't be said about the split of price over the overseas deal. This was where I came into action. It was scary how quickly I reverted into my old role, by hands balling into fists automatically.

I didn't even cringe when I felt the cheek bone cave under my punch, or how I actually smiled when I heard the crunch of a nose bending inwards on itself. I let the blood dry on my fists; I'd wash it off later.

With my little input into the debate, it turned out that Russell's deal was more appealing to the Magister after all.

I was fuelled up with the adrenaline after my fight and happily took the few shots of gin offered to me. I forgot about my reluctance in getting involved with this load once more, and so I didn't argue when I got my cut for the nights deal. It would buy Pam a new pink dress to go with her new pink shoes.

'I'll be in touch.' Russell suddenly said as I was about to leave, thinking I had done my job.

I turned round with a startled look on my face.

'What! Fuck that, I didn't sign up for this shit again Russell. This is a one off.' I yelled, thoroughly pissed off and hyped.

Suddenly Russell was right up against me, pressing his favoured pocket-sized knife against my abdomen again. 'Really, because as far as I was concerned, you're back in the game, got it?' He snarled into my ear and I just growled in return.

'I have a daughter, I have a new life.' I said quietly, suddenly coming brutally down from my rush.

'That's right. A new life here, with us lot. We made you Eric. We can break you just as easily. Daddy.' He added, and I heard the threat loud and clear. I nodded solemnly and left.

...

The rest of the week had passed with me mainly in a horrible mood. I could still smell the blood on my hands after my 'job' on Monday and I had mainly taken it out on Pam, which I was extremely ashamed of.

Three times we had ended up barking at each other at the tops of our lungs or pissing each other off. Once was because she left the DVD player on pause for hours. Then because she back chatted over dinner about early bedtime rules. But the real collision was on the Friday night just before we were set to go to Sookie's.

Russell had phoned and ordered me to come and pick up a package from his own club a few miles away. Obviously I was pissed at being pushed around by a short prick like Russell fucking Edgington, but I was even more angry because I didn't have anywhere for Pam to go whilst I ran the pathetic errand. Fangtasia was closed for fumigation, and I didn't know anyone else. She would have to come with me, something I had always, always tried to avoid and succeeded in so far.

'Get your coat; we have to go out for a little while.' I told her, as she watched cartoon network. She grumbled, turning up the telly, ignoring me. This didn't piss me off, she did this sometimes, but tonight my temper was short.

'Now.' I said strictly, turning off the telly and standing over her. She looked momentarily stunned then rolled her eyes up at me. 'Why? It's nearly time for bed Daddy, I'm tired.' She said with a pout, but at the time, due to my mood, I didn't listen to her. Instead I got angry and I yanked her up by the arm and propelled her towards the door. If I had listened and wasn't being such a prick, I would have noticed that she wasn't arguing back, but just being a normal six year old at bedtime.

She had sulked in the car for the entire drive, her little arms crossed tightly across her chest beside me.

'Stay here ok; I will be five minutes max.' I said, leaning across to press a kiss to her forehead. She didn't reply. I climbed out and before shutting the door turned to Pam again. 'Do not leave this car.' I said just to reaffirm my order and this time she turned her head away from me.

...

'Pleasure as always Northman.' Russell drawled lazily, smiling seductively over at Talbot across the room. I turned to leave with a nod. As I went to open the door however, my eyes drifted to the window and suddenly I froze as I saw the little face of Pam looking in, trying her hardest to spy. I was furious.

I swiftly yanked the door open and stormed out in time to see her make a desperate attempt back to the car. I caught up with her in three steps, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her to a stop.

'What on earth are you doing!' I shouted, crouching down to her height, both hands wrapped around her arms. She stuttered in reply, attempting to speak but was too afraid.

'Pamela answer me now or I swear to God...' I threatened, not thinking clearly, and she struggled in my grip.

'I was just curious.' She squeaked 'I was only out for a second.' She added and I just glared at her angrily.

'I told you to stay in the car and you disobeyed me.' I said in a quiet voice, regaining my control.

When she didn't say anything in reply, I sighed loudly and sadly.

'Your grounded, we're not going to Sookie's tomorrow. Get in the car.' I said and Pam's eyes welled with tears. She didn't argue however, but simply climbed back up into the car and we drove home in silence.

...

I was just about to phone Sookie and tell her why we've cancelled. I wasn't looking forward to it, I was completely gutted if I was honest. I was really looking forward to seeing Sookie again. It was what I needed to relax and be Eric once more after the week I had, but I had been quick in dishing out a punishment last night, thinking of what would hurt Pam the most, forgetting at the time it would hurt me too.

I dialled in her number and was about to press the green button, when Pam came into the room, wide eyed and red cheeked, holding a small folder in her hand. I put the phone down, ready to hear what she had to say.

**Chapter ten coming soon...**

**Hope you liked, thank you to all that have reviewed, I promise Sookie and Eric will get together, all in good time, as in fairness it's mainly a Eric/Pam story, cos' they're great :) But please review pretty please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 A Satisfied Mind

**A Satisfied Mind  
**

I watched Pam as she walked silently over to the table, placed the little pink folder on top, and then pulled out a chair, motioning for me to sit.

I went and sat, looking at her with kind eyes, encouraging my little girl as she looked thoroughly upset. She stood there for a minute in front of me, during which time I noticed how her eyes were red and a little puffy meaning she had cried. Her hair wasn't completely immaculate like it always was, meaning she's been sidetracked, and her little hands were covered in pen, meaning she had been writing furiously like she does with homework in her overly perfectionist personality.

'Father...' She said, clearing her voice. I drew my attention back to her face, she looked very serious, about to give me some sort of speech. 'Yes little one?'

'I have arranged and put together a small portfolio and proposal to swap my punishment for the greater good of us both.' She said all very straight faced and smartly, shocking me as always with how intelligent she was considering she was only six.

'I was wrong to disobey you last night, and I apologise. I am sorry.' She said, her eyes coming up from her paper to me quickly and back again.

'But in all fairness you have been mean to me all week and I can think of at least three different occasions where you made me cry this week Daddy.' She said all very earnest and my heart constricted with guilt as I realised the truth in her words. I went to speak but she carried on.

'But this doesn't mean I don't deserve my punishment, I'm just asking for you to swap it instead. You can take my pretty shoes away for a day or something but please let us go to Sookie's. Because I know you want to go to, because she's our new friend, and I love her and I think you do too Daddy and by not going, it'll just upset all three of us for something I did. And if that happened...' she started to fight for composure here, 'I would get a really horrible feeling in my belly Daddy.' She said sadly as two tears fell down her cheeks. Honestly she was too cute for words my Pam.

But I was fully on board with switching the punishment. 'That was a very thoughtful speech little one, and I have come to a decision. I am in agreement with you.' I said, acting serious to match her despite inwardly chuffed I was going to see Sookie today!

Pam suddenly smiled widely, jumping up on my lap for hug. 'Oh thank you Daddy.' She said, close to my ear as she hugged me. I gentle wiped away the stray tears.

'And I won't punish you, because although you were in the wrong, I've acted dreadful towards you all week, causing you to act out and I am so sorry my little one.' I said, tilting her chin up to get her to look at me.

'That's ok.' She said with a little toothy smile, which made me chuckle, of course she was happy about not being punished. 'But you really must stop your nightly outings when you know its dangerous Pam.' I said firmly, considering she was always walking out at night when I was unaware of it.

'Okkkk.' She chimed, climbing about on my lap, until she had her arms wrapped around my neck and her cheek was pressing against mine. 'So are we going to Sookie's now?' She asked, putting on her sweetest voice possible.

'You little bugger!' I laughed, assaulting her with ruthless tickling. She instantly began to laugh and squirm, suddenly wishing she hadn't climbed up into my lap as now she was stuck. 'Yes we are, let's have some breakfast, then we'll go pack. We're at ten so we have plenty of time.' I said, noticing it was only 7 in the morning, no wonder Pam looked tired, I doubt she had slept much last night, what with preparing the 'portfolio and speech'.

I reached over to flip through the tiny portfolio quick, to see the extent my daughter was willing to go to get her own way. Inside was a list pointing out why she acted the way she did, a list detailing how sorry she was and a list detailing why switching the punishment is a good idea. I shook my head at it all, the little thing was just another example of what a gift my daughter was.

Then, as I was about to pack the silly folder away, I noticed a forth page. It was a little crayon coloured picture of what I assumed was me and Pam, and then a third figure with blond hair and a big smile. We were holding hands. My heart bloomed at the sight; I knew it was Sookie in the picture.

...

'Pam you only need one pair of shoes.' I shouted from my room, packing a small weekend bag. As far I considered, she only needed one outfit, she was just a kid, but according to Pam she needed half her wardrobe.

Sookie had debriefed me (in the non-fun way) about what was in store this weekend. It was her Gran's annual BBQ for the Decedents of the Glorious Dead group on the Sunday, we were going up tonight for a dinner, to meet the 'family' so to speak.

I thought it should be fun, despite being a bit nervous about showing up, daughter in tow, basically with a big sign saying 'I want to be with your granddaughter.' Oh well, if I failed to impress I doubt Pam would, everybody loved her.

A loud thunk behind alerted me to Pam, as I turned to look at what made the noise, I laughed at the sight before me. Pam stood with her Hello Kitty weekend bag, full to the brim. She was struggling to carry it. 'Done.' She said breathlessly.

I just shook my head and leant to take the heavy case from her, placing it on my bed and opening it up. Pam cocked her hip by the door and letting out a long groan. 'Why do you always do that!' She moaned, skipping over the stand by me as I rooted around her suitcase.

'Because you always over pack.' I said simply, taking out the several different pairs of shoes she had put in there. Pam rolled her eyes as I did this, but let me continue. I removed three dresses more than she needed; a glittery handbag, a swimsuit, fairy wings and about seven books. I let her keep the wellingtons because it was November after all.

'Come on then little one, let's get on the road.' I said.

...

By the time we arrived at Sookie's, Pam was deep asleep next to me. She had obviously not slept very much last night. I climbed out the car to be greeted instantly by Sookie. I wanted to kiss her and hold her, but held back as I could see her Grandmother on the porch, making her way down. However Sookie suddenly shocked me by leaning up on tip toes to kiss me.

'Hey.' She said shyly.

'Hey.' I said back just as shy.

'Where's Pam?' She then asked excitedly, 'I was expecting to be knocked off my feet by her by now.' I chuckled quietly, then holding my finger up to my mouth in a 'quiet' signal; I turned and opened the passenger door, pulling a sleeping Pam up in my arms. That didn't wake her, her head just slumped against my shoulder as her legs and arms hung limply, clearly lost to some dream world.

Sookie's face contorted into an adored expression, looking lovingly up at Pam.

'She was awake last night for quite some time, long story, I'll tell you later.' I said and then suddenly smiled stupidly up at Adele Stackhouse who had made her way over.

'Oh hello Miss Stackhouse, it's a pleasure.' I said smiling my kindest smile.

'Well hello there, you must be Mr Northman.' She replied in a sweet voice. 'Oh please, call me Eric.' I quickly corrected her and then I jigged Pam at tad in my arms to let Adele have a better view at her.

'And this is my daughter Pamela; she's very excited about meeting you Miss Stackhouse.' I said.

'Please, call me Adele.' She said, and then to my surprise suddenly took one of Pam's small hands in her own, stroking it like a small creature.

'She is lovely, so young. Sookie has told me all about her.' Adele said. 'Come, let's get this one led down, let her finish her sleep, and we can all have a bit of lunch.' She added, leading us up towards the Stackhouse residence and inside.

It was just as I expected, clean and homely.

I led Pam down on Sookie's big soft bed, and she stirred slightly, but still very much exhausted, as she whimpered a little in surprise. I simply stroked her hair out her face and shushed her soothingly, and she was back fast asleep within a second. 'I'll be just downstairs little one.' I whispered into the quiet before turning and opening the door.

To my surprise I was instantly attacked by Sookie's lips, as she leant on tip toe to kiss me passionately and quickly. I just about had time to kiss her back before she pulled away, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs quietly. I had a big stupid grin on my face when I entered the kitchen.

Ten minutes into the pleasant conversation, Adele got on to a rather tense subject, about the question of Pam's mother. I didn't want to taint the pleasant conversation, or to bring up, in all fairness, painful memories, especially with Pam upstairs.

I tried to swerve her away from the conversation. 'It's a rather long and boring story to be honest. One I wouldn't mind sharing with you one day, but Pam's just upstairs...' I edged only to be talked down by the lovely but stubborn Adele.

'Oh the tot's asleep; just give us a faint idea. Its curiosity is all.' She said, and in such a kindly manner, I couldn't say no, because there was nothing about her that offended me. I nodded at them, just about to divulge the painful tale when thankfully my beautiful daughter appeared. I instantly shut my mouth and turned to smile at the little girl, hovering by the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

'Hey sleepy.' Sookie chirped and instantly Pam was alert, smiling widely, running over on light feet to where Sookie was sitting. She jumped up on her lap and hugged the older woman tightly.

'Oh hello Sookie! I'm so pleased to see you! I have so much to tell you, I got an A in my reading paper this week, we had to read Charlotte's Web, but I read that years ago so I already knew all about it!' Sookie nodded like a mad woman trying to take in Pam's fast speech but glanced sideways at me looking helpless. I chuckled loudly, reaching over and pulling Pam away to sit atop my own lap; Pam just looked indignantly up at me, but was quiet none the less.

'Pam, I'd like you to meet my Grandmother, Adele Stackhouse.' Sookie said, smiling lovingly between both girls.

Pam seemed to become speechless as she took in the sight of the elderly woman, instead shyly smiling at her from against my chest. I tugged on her hair, 'Hey little one...' I whispered quietly to her, trying to bring her back out of her shell.

Adele reached across the table, gently taking hold of Pam's hand and then lightly, ever so gently, tugged my little girl. 'Hello there sweetie.' She said distracting Pam as she gently coaxed her over to her lap. 'Well now aren't you just a little fairy.' Adele said, stroking Pam's long blond hair with her spare hand, the other still holding on to Pam's hand.

Pam stood next to Adele smiling widely up her. 'No I'm not because Daddy wouldn't let me bring my fairy wings.' Adele chuckled loudly, smothering Pam in what I could only call the 'Gran Hug.'

'Well we'll just have to make you a pair wont we? But first let's have some lunch, come on up you get.' Adele said, helping Pam in the vacant seat, before standing to go and fetch the now done four cheese lasagne.

Boy, if she cooked like this all the time, I'd never leave. I thought in my head as I tucked into the delicious lunch; even Pam who hating eating more than three mouthfuls, ate most of hers.

We all ate and chatted happily and so contently, I was beyond happy. I cannot tell you how utterly in awe I was. This is what I had in my mind all those years ago when I found out Maryanne was pregnant. I wanted this; a family, a mother-in-law, lunch with the relatives on a rare sunny November Saturday afternoon. I wanted Pam to have a grandmother; I wanted Pam to have a mother. And, for that short lunch, it was like I was giving my wish.

'Shall we go for an afternoon walk, then Pam and I could bake some of the cakes in preparation for tomorrow whilst you two...do what you like?' Adele suggested but with a tone that didn't really offer another option. She was the perfect mother-in-law I craved for.

And so we went for the walk and Pam happily skipped and ran around, holding Adele's hand most of the way and chatting animatedly about everything that came to mind; leaving Sookie and I to walk at our own pace behind. 'I'm glad you came you know.' Sookie said softly, snagging my hand within hers. 'I very nearly didn't.' I said and told her the story of last night. By the end of it, Sookie was in a chuckling hysteric. 'She's a funny one.' She said and I couldn't help but agree.

Sookie looked ahead, noticing Adele and Pam were far off in the distance and suddenly before I could react she pushed me to the ground; straddling me swiftly and kissing me passionately. It literally took my breath away.

'Wow.' I breathed, watching my breath drift in the cold winter air. 'Yeah wow.' Sookie breathed back, looking down at my rock hard chest and my annoyingly growing bulge in my jeans from where she insistently rocked. I smiled insanely up at her as my hands almost unconsciously started to explore her arms and shoulder-blades, coming to fondle teasingly close to her breasts. 'Oh boy.' I muttered as she suddenly lent quite precisely on a certain sensitive spot. I kissed her hard on the lips quickly before standing up, holding her in my arms.

'Where's your Gran?' I asked breathlessly, pressing my face into her chest. Sookie's head rolled back as she clutched fistfuls of my blond hair. 'Doesn't matter, we're alone.' She said and leant forward against me so I slowly stepped back until I felt a tree behind me.

And we were off. Sookie leapt out my arms, only to tug ruthlessly at my jeans, whilst my own hands made light play of her sweater and vest. Within minutes she was topless and her trousers were around her ankles, as were mine and she was jumping back in my arms.

'I've never done this before.' She gasped, as my hard cock pressed against her inner thigh. I knew she meant that she hadn't been so rash and quick with anyone. 'Me neither!' I grumbled throatily, kissing little love bites down her neck and coming to nibble teasingly on her erect nipple.

I felt her hand snaking its way down to grasp around my manhood and I all but lost it there. 'Are you sure about this? You don't have too? I'm happy to take it slow!' I gasped, as she began to mercilessly pump me steadily.

'I'm certain.' She said, stopping to look in my eyes, and all I saw was trust and kindness and light.

I smiled like a manic school boy, as I finally slipped inside her wet sex, we both gasped loudly at the sensation. Our visible breath mingled in the air above us.

I slowly began a steady rhythm, careful to knock every sensitive spot I could find within Sookie. By the sounds of groans and moans, I was getting close to succeeding.

Then suddenly, with a wicked smile, I began a quickened thrust, slamming into her again and again, taking her entirely by surprise and she squealed in pleasure. 'Oh god Eric! Eric!' She whimpered in a high voice, as head lolled back. 'I'm...oh God!' She managed to whimper out before suddenly being overtaken with a joyous ride into oblivion. And as I felt her walls constrict around my throbbing cock, I too fell over the edge. Gasping loudly, growling her name with pleasure.

We lay panting for some time, cuddled against each other, but dressed once more in case of passer by's.

'That was amazing!' I said with my now constant smile. 'God yes.' She replied, tilting her head to place a kiss on my lips.

'Do you think your Gran suspects anything?' I asked a few minutes later, suddenly growing embarrassed as I remembered that she was with Pam, a few miles ahead.

Sookie was silent for a moment, before shaking her head. 'Nah, she wouldn't have...' Then she seemed to lose track. 'Let's get back anyway.' She decided and we both quickly made out way back to the house.

To tell you how embarrassed I was when we entered through the kitchen and was met with the sight of Adele giving us a knowing look would be hard. I can only place it akin to your mum walking in on you whilst you're pumping one out. That's what this felt like. I even stuttered like a teenage boy, 'A..Adele, cake smells good.' I said pathetically, whilst Sookie tried desperately not to laugh next to me.

I nudged her shoulder. This was so unfair I thought dryly.

'Daddy! Nana said you got lost on the walk, silly!' Pam remarked as she continued to stir the cake mixture in the bowl, her little cheeky face covered in flour. I scuffed my shoe on the floor. 'Yeah baby, yeah we got misplaced. Still we're back now.' I said, trying to just focus entirely on my daughter as Adele smiled coyly across from me.

Thankfully I survived that awkward moment, and a few hours later we were all watching telly and enjoying a lazy tea. Before I knew it, it was nearly ten thirty and Pam was all but falling asleep on my lap.

'Come on little one; let's get you ready for bed.' I said, going to stand up, when suddenly Sookie jumped up. 'I'll go get her pyjamas, get her ready here where it's warm.' She said and Adele nodded across from me. I nodded.

Sookie passed me the light pink PJs and sat back in her space across from me and Pam, where Adele sat. Pam lazily stood up, still half asleep and stepped into the bottoms whilst I sorted out the top as it was inside out. She was practically asleep on her feet.

'Arms up.' I said to her and her arms came to lazily hang above her head. I pulled her day top off and suddenly Sookie gasped, quickly smothering her mouth and Adele looked on with wide eyes.

I had forgotten. Oh dear.

They had full sight of Pam's tiny back, and as clear as day they could see the smattering of burn scars across her precious skin covering her back. It was shocking if you hadn't seen them before.

I unwillingly shot them a glare hoping they wouldn't make a fuss and pulled Pam's night top on. I then silently pulled her up in my arms, and left the room.

'Good night my beautiful girl.' I kissed the top of Pam's head as she was already asleep as I led her down.

I stopped outside the door, taking a moment to breath and just savour the moments from early before I went back downstairs. I seemed I had some explaining to do.

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review if you did and thank you ever so much to those that did!**

**Chapter eleven coming soon...**


	11. Chapter 11 Burning Ring Of Fire

**Burning Ring of Fire**

Eric walked down the stairs feeling anything but cheery anymore, as memory after memory shot through his head of that night a year ago when his entire world burned.

He sat down and looked across the small coffee table into the waiting eyes of the Stackhouse ladies. It was time to tell the tale; and so he did. He told them of Maryanne and how they met. It goes without saying that Adele and Sookie were obviously somewhat shocked at his 'chequered' past.

And needless to say, he did play the coward and left out the fact that he was very much back in that way of life, under the possessive and repulsive thumb of Edgington. They didn't need to know that.

He told them of the night he found out that Maryanne was pregnant; he went into great detail about how happy he was. He told them of Maryanne's abandonment of Pam when she was just 6 months and how he brought her up alone. And then he told them of what they really wanted to know, of the night Pam got her scars and the events that led up to that fateful accident.

_One year ago..._

_Eric was rudely awoken to a loud knocking on his small home, on a lonely block in a rundown back shanty town. _

_He stumbled out of bed and blindly made his way to the door, noticing in the semi-conscious part of his mind that it was only 6 in the morning. He slid the lock across, unlatched the latch and opened the door._

_Maryanne instantly burst her way through, shoving past Eric with a frantic array of arms and hands and a large duffle bag. 'Maryanne? What the fuck?' Eric stammered out, his voice gruff with sleep. _

_He looked angrily over at her, eyes wide and disbelieving at the sight before him. 'What the fuck are you doing here! Get out!' Eric growled, reaching forward with his muscular arm and, grabbing hold, propelling her towards the door once more._

'_No., no no no Eric, I need to stay here. Please!' She rambled frantically, grounding her feet as much as she could, defiantly staying put. _

'_What?' Eric asked less threateningly, letting go off her arm. He suddenly noticed the sheen of sweat covering the woman's face. The dishevelled appearance of the normal well kept Maryanne; and something in him shifted and he found himself feeling concerned for the runaway mother of his child._

'_Sit down, I'll explain everything, just let me stay...' Maryanne said softly, looking directly into Eric's icy coloured eyes and Eric simply nodded, completely at a loss for words._

Adele and Sookie seemed to understand why Eric let Maryanne stay after she had explained to him her story. After all, the woman was seeking help, escape, or at least Eric thought that at the time. She had ran to him, pledging that she was out of the game and away from Russell's sick games and wanted to be with him once more. And like a complete and utter fool Eric believed her. Perhaps it was because he wanted to believe her so much, in the hope that Pam would get her mother back. But if Eric knew then what he knows now, he would have turned her away right there and then, never letting her back into Pam's life.

Sookie noticed that Eric seemed to shrink into himself as he told the story, and so she moved across the sofa to sit with him, taking his hand in hers for comfort, the least she could do.

'And do, Maryanne stayed with me for a little while, and Pam began to adjust back to having a mother, learning what it meant to have a mother in the first place.' Eric said smiling at the mention of Pam.

'That must have been nice for her.' Sookie said softly, and Eric smiled at her in return, wanting inwardly to express how she was more of a mother to Pam now then that Maryanne had ever been, but it wasn't the time yet for such stark truths.

'Then, I had to work late one night, I was in the middle of working out negotiations for my new club and management of the old place I worked and so I decided it would be fine to leave Pam with her mother. Maryanne all but insisted anyway and at the time...I didn't see anything wrong with it.' He said in a low gruff voice, before falling silent in thought for a long time.

'So I went to work...that's when it started...the fire.'

_One year ago..._

_Eric drove home through the dark and winding lanes, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his bed and fall asleep. _

_He drove down the last road before the turning into his off-road, when he noticed the smoke fogging the night sky and turning it orange. There was a fire. _

_Eric thought for a second that it was simply some kids in the woods making mischief, but then, as he continued to drive he noticed the sky thickening in smoke and the orange hue becoming more and more prominent in the dark. That wasn't a campfire. _

_Eric's heart plummeted at the same speed he pushed the pedal down and sped towards his home. _

_His heart shattered painfully as he came into view of his home, ablaze and burning with furious flames. It was as if the devil himself had come to the surface to engulf his home in a fiery grip._

_Eric launched himself out the car and over to where Maryanne sat, almost tranquil on the ground, smoking a cigarette._

'_Mary! Mary! What? Pam! Pam!' Eric shouted in broken words, unable to form an actual coherent sentence, unable to fight the burning engulf his heart faster then it engulfed his house as he realised his daughter wasn't next to Maryanne. _

'_She's inside...' Maryanne said quietly, taking a long drag from her cigarette and turned her eyes up to watch the smoke join the plumes of the black smoke above._

'_Why didn't you get her? Why haven't you phoned the emergencies!' He shouted, tears welling his eyes, stinging and burning all at once. His hand was already blindly thumping the number in. _

'_I didn't see the point. It was hot so I came out here. Just relax Eric, in a short while she'll be in a better place and we can start a new life. This is good.' Maryanne said ethereally, nodding towards the flames. _

'_We needed this to happen, in order to start again.' She added as Eric stared at her horrified and in shock. Then wordlessly, shoved the phone into her hands and ran; ran towards the building that would mean nothing but death for his beautiful baby if he didn't get her out._

'It was horrible.' Eric choked, running a large hand through his blond locks. 'I remember the sheer feeling of...of dread and mourning.' He let out a bitter, almost terrifying laugh. 'I was mourning her before I even knew whether or not she was dead.' He said and Sookie felt a rather large, rather horrible shiver run through her body. Across from her she noticed her Gran shiver in just the same response, looking kindly towards Eric, and inwardly praying God for the happy outcome that they knew would come, as the little girl in the horrible story was sound asleep upstairs.

'_Pam?' Eric shouted hoarsely, inhaling a lungful of smoke and debris. He stumbled blindly through his apartment, his arms out wide to guide his way and his eyes, streaming, were straining for sight. _

_As he reached Pam's bedroom, he frantically ran towards her bed and threw the blankets around looking for her, before realizing she wasn't. 'Pam!' _

_He turned and looked desperately around the room. Then his eyes landed on her small white 'princess' style wardrobe. He yanked the little doors open instantly, and burst into fresh tears that made his eyes stream even more as he saw his little girl; curled up, in a tight ball inside the wardrobe. _

'_Oh Pam...' He whispered into the blaze as he bent and pulled his lifeless and limp little girl into his arms, his heart beating ten a second as he realised she wasn't conscious. Bending down swiftly once again, he swiped up the damned purple rabbit and turned to leave the burning house. _

_Later, after the event, Eric would curse himself for not throwing a blanket over her as he walked through the blazing house fire. But at the time, the only thing running through his mind was to get her out._

_As he stumbled out into the cold harsh and beautiful outside, he faintly heard the sounds of the emergency services pulling up around his house of ruin. He wordlessly thanked the Gods as he collapsed on the damp grass and patted the fire out on Pam and himself with shaky hands. Tears and sweat dropped on to Pam's ash streaked pace as Eric lent over her, clearing her mouth and tilting her head back, thumping her chest trying desperately to get her to breathe!_

_The rest of that night was a blur of grey and red as they rushed Pam away and stuck tubes down her throat and nose. He doesn't remember them peeling his shirt fabric from his back and revealing his own terrible burns, because all he could see or hear or remember was Pam, lying motionless on a stretcher, tiny as a doll._

_He remembers feeling his heart beat for the first time in a long time as she finally gasped to life and her tiny chest rose up and down in proof. That's when his other senses came shooting back and he was suddenly blind red and furious. It took three police and fire-fighters to pull him off Maryanne, sitting as calm as day. He wanted to drag her into that terrible blaze and make her feel what Pam had, and he would have done it too, if he wasn't dragged away and bundled into the ambulance with his daughter. _

'She's a heartless bitch.' Sookie suddenly said, as tears made slowly fell from her eyes. Eric chuckled softly in full agreement. 'Yes, she is.' He said before his face fell grim once more.

'They rushed her to the hospital and she was in intensive care for days whilst her lungs healed. They kept her sedated for the entire time. I suffered the same burns on my arms and upper back, but Pam got the brunt of it.' Eric said in a low, low voice. 'I should have covered her.'

'Oh Eric...don't think like that. There was nothing you could do. You saved her, you got her out of there!' Sookie said the exact same time Gran said 'You saved her, that is the best you could have done you lovely man.'

'Well, she's my little girl.' He said as plain as day, his entire soul and being laid out before them in that one sentence.

'The next few weeks were the hardest as she came round, and the pain she was in...she cried so much, so, so much and I couldn't do anything but watch. She screamed when they changed her bandages and cried hell fury when she finally saw them, the scars, cursing for the first time in her life.' Eric said with, surprisingly, a faint smile.

'But we made a game of it; we made it a special thing, our burns; something only us two had and shared. And slowly she grew used to them and eventual could look at them without crying. I made a point of never being embarrassed of mine so she would do the same with hers.

The doctors told us that as she grew up they would fade and become smaller, and eventually, in her teens, they'll pass as an unusual birthmark. And she's ok. That's the main thing. She was strong and determined and she healed faster than any of us thought she would. She is a gift, pure and simple.' He finished with a true smile. One the others returned.

They all went to bed that night with the overwhelming urge to spoil Pam the next day, each checking in on the little girl when they went to the loo in the middle of the night.

...

'Daddy?' Pam's happy squeal broke through the content Sunday silence, jolting the three sleepy adults to life.

'Down here little one' Eric lazily called from the Stackhouse sofa, watching telly with Adele and Sookie, having just woke up.

A few seconds later a light skipping Pam came into the room, jumping into Eric's lap instantly, and snuggling down. 'Morning.' She said, smiling around at the three adults before instantly shutting her eyes and contently falling back into a dose once more.

All three were silent for a moment before laughing in quiet whispers too each other. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

**Chapter twelve coming soon...**

**Hope you like, this chapter felt really weak, but hey ho, please review if you did like it and thank you to those that have!**

**Frailly :)**


	12. Chapter 12 I couldn't keep from crying

**I couldn't keep from crying**

'Sookie check the cakes!' Adele shouted from the back door, her arms filled with plastic plates and cutlery. Pam ran behind her a second later, with napkins and bowls, whilst I stood like a lemon on the porch holding a huge bag of coal.

Sookie bolted down the stairs to the sound of the cooker beeping, whilst I fought with the BBQ trying to get it set up ready to go, Adele and Pam laid out the long buffet table and we were all thoroughly worn out getting everything set up for tonight's event.

'That's a wrap folks.' Adele clapped her hands loudly, making Pam jump next to her. 'Thank God!' Sookie said coming out the back door to join us all. 'I'd say.' I muttered with a coal smudged face. Pam simply let out a long sigh.

And there we all stood for a couple of minutes in silence, the sun beaming down on us, despite the slight wintery chill brushing against us in the breeze. 'Lunch?' Sookie suddenly said, smiling hopefully at her Gran for good reason, whom simply agreed and made her way towards the kitchen.

'Oh no, not lunch.' Pam moaned, lagging behind, cautiously keeping distance between me and her I noticed.

'Come on little one, Nana's cooking.' I said, slowly walking towards her.

'But I'm not hungry.' She whined, continuing to retreat backwards. From my point of view I could see Sookie slowly sneak up behind Pam. 'You will be when the food's in front of you.' I said, hiding my smile as Sookie got nearer to Pam.

'No I don't want it.' Pam said defiantly.

'Tough.' Sookie suddenly chimed, grabbing my little girl from behind, and spinning her around.

We all ate lunch happily, despite Pam sulking as she shoved the food around her plate. Adele kept giving her disapproving looks until eventually Pam gave in and ate a little bit.

...

'Thanks for letting Pam invite her friend.' I said to Sookie, looking at her from my lawn chair. She shrugged, 'it really made no difference to me, as long as Pam was happy.' She said, ever beautiful when she smiled.

Suddenly a car pulled into the drive and Pam shot up from the grass area where she was playing and over to the car. I jumped up and grabbed her by the arm before she all but ran behind the reversing car.

'Careful little one.' I said, pulling her close to my leg. The next second, a tall, slim ginger haired girl came out and running up to Pam, both girls squealing and hugging. 'Jess!' Pam screamed jumping up and down. As they stood happily talking faster than the speed of light, I noticed Sookie have a good look at the two. I looked too, wondering what she was thinking.

Jessica was taller than Pam, and thicker set in the shoulders. The girl wasn't as smart as my daughter, but she was a good influence on Pam, she calmed her down a bit, as Pam could be a bit full on. I looked over towards Sookie who looked a little unsettled.

'What's the matter?' I asked, following her gaze over to Pam once again.

Sookie shook her head a little

'I just realised that Pam's very little isn't she. Nimble little thing.' She said, her voice sounding like she was hoping to God she didn't offend me. I just smiled.

'I know, she's a skinny little runt, is what you mean.' I said with a chuckle, it was true Pam was small, but she just didn't like eating much is all. Sookie looked relieved that awkward moment had passed.

Looking sideways at Sookie, I decided to show off my Dad skills. I swiftly pulled her up into my arms, balancing her on my hip, and then pulled Jess up, balancing her on the other and span around making space ship sounds.

Both girls laughed hysterically. I laughed too, loving playing like a kid and Sookie chuckled into her hand and eventually joined in, pretending to shoot back at us as we ran around the garden.

After Jess arrived and Pam and her were happily playing around the garden, more people arrived; and slowly but surely, everybody was here and I had the BBQ on full throttle, and I felt so happy. Sookie was talking avidly away with a few people, of course I had no idea who anyone was, but that didn't matter.

Adele was in heaven running through various documents at the table across from us with her friends and even Pam, my intelligent little child, couldn't help but wander over at one point and have a read and a look and point out some very clever facts about the information they were looking at, much to the adult's astonishment.

However, she soon got back to running around like a normal little girl, the two tumbling and scrapping like little tabby cats before long, obviously growing over tired like children do.

I handed the tongs over to Sookie's brother, Jason, he was an alright guy, and walked over to where Pam had hold of Jessica's hair whilst Jessica was straddling Pam, being bigger then her.

'That's enough girls, stop fighting, and take a time out.' I said, lifting Jess off Pam, and setting them both apart from each other. Both were blotchy and red and huffy. I looked at Pam expectedly.

'Five minutes ok, and no more cakes or anything sugary...both of you.' I said, playfully looking between both girls. They nodded looking upset and angry but I just walked away.

The evening carried on more or less the same, as people got more filled and happy and drunk.

...

Around ten in the evening, after Pam had said Goodbye to Jessica and was now playing a quiet game of chess with one of the old men from the group, I finally got some alone time with Sookie.

'Are you having fun?' She asked, leaning against me on the grass. 'Yes.' I said, trailing my fingers up and down her arm, as I watched the elders of the descendent group try and re-create an old ball room dance.

'Thank you for coming.' She said, placing a kiss on my chest, being the only place she could reach.

'Thanks for inviting us. Pam's had a brilliant time.' I said, tilting my head to kiss the top of hers.

And then, as she turned slightly, to give me a proper kiss, inches before our lips touched, my phone rang.

Fuck.

I knew who it would be; I knew it before I answered it, but for some reason that didn't stop me answering it. I walked away from Sookie feeling terrible as I made my way into the house.

'Eric Northman, just the man!' Russell's sickly voice drawled down the phone. 'My place, half an hour, no arguments.' And then he hung up. I cursed under my breath several times, crushing my little cell within my hands, growing angrier by the minute.

'Fuck.' I growled out between my teeth, not realising Sookie was right behind me.

'What's happening?' She asked reaching up to touch my shoulder.

'I...I got to go to work.' I finished lamely, I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. She looked disappointed, but simply nodded. 'Shame.' She said running her hand down my chest and I chuckled despite myself.

'I would stay, honestly I would, but it's just, it's a work emergency.' I said when we were suddenly interrupted.

'Blar blar work emergency blar!' Pam suddenly said, completely unimpressed.

'Pam, come on, don't...' Sookie went to sooth when I simply cut her off, with a touch to the shoulder and then walked towards Pam who swiftly spun on her feet and left.

'What is your problem?' I somewhat spat despite not meaning too, approaching Pam in the living room where we stood alone.

'It's you!' She shot back, taking me by surprise, 'You and work!' She added and glared up at me with venom in her bright blue eyes. I laughed despite myself, 'Oh come on, don't be ridiculous!'

'Ridiculous!' She shrieked, 'It's anything but, you don't realise it, but think about it Daddy, think...' She said, stopping to catch her breath as her tiny body shook with anger.

'What?' I growled, really just thinking about how all this was just fucking Russell's fault.

'Think about the times you've gone to work, and I've been hurt and you're not there.' She said simply, looking at me, daring me to just deny it.

'I got hurt by mummy when you were at work; I nearly got hurt by Bill when you were at work. You always leave me.' She finished defiantly keeping eye contact the entire time, despite her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

'Pam...' I stuttered, feeling my heart clench painfully at the truth, images of Pam hurt flashing through my mind. 'I...' I said softly, crouching down to her, resting my hands on her little shoulders. 'I will be back before you go to bed and...' But suddenly, Pam interrupted me, shrugging out of my grip with force.

'Just piss off.' She said and I was in shock. 'Pamela...' I warned, standing up to my full height and looked down at her sternly.

'Yeah?' She spat, glaring up at me.

'You're pushing it young lady, massively.' I said angrily, hating that she even knew the word, let alone used it.

'And what if I am?' She said stubbornly, not knowing when to shut up or call it quits, being my stubborn little girl.

'You will be sent to bed and you will be punished.' I said calmly, hoping she just understood and stopped here. But with the sugar overdose she had today, the hours playing and running around and being overly tired, my little girl was a bit out of it and too wired to think clear and so overstepped the mark entirely.

'PISS OFF!' She shouted again, loudly and high pitched turning to run away from me.

I swiftly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her upstairs, not thinking about how rough I was being, as she struggled to keep up behind me, her feet practically not touching the floor.

I pushed open her bedroom door and dropped her on the bed unceremoniously and before she could regain control of herself, I had yanked at her top, forcing her arms up and whipped her top off. I turned to rifle through her suitcase for Pyjama's.

I threw the top at her. 'Put it on.' I demanded strictly, bending down to undo her shoes. 'Now!' I shouted when Pam had yet to move.

Whimpering and sniffling Pam managed to oblige my order this time.

I had her ready for bed in under a minute, before pulling her off the bed and standing her in front of me. She was crying to herself, whilst looking down at the floor. I silently placed one hand on her shoulder to steady her, and then gave a quick, but shocking stinging slap to the back of her legs. She gasped loudly stumbling into my chest.

'Daddy is very cross with you Pamela. You have been very naughty, and you know it is extremely wrong to curse. You are to go to bed, and think about what you've done.' I said strictly, looking directly into her eyes, unable to stop my hand coming out to wipe away her tears as she cried more and more.

'Goodnight.' I said as a final word, before wordlessly placing her on the bed and leaving, locking the door behind me. It took a lot of will power to walk away despite the sounds of my daughter calling me in tears.

I stormed down the stairs in a fury, grabbing my keys and wallet, shoving them in my pocket. I stopped, shutting my eyes for a long moment, trying desperately to calm down before I go and do whatever it is Russell has planned for tonight. With the adrenaline I had pumping through me right now I would cause serious damage and I seriously didn't want to.

'Go, and return home and she'll be waiting for you.' Sookie said, appearing behind me. I felt her arms encircle around my waist and hold me tight for a moment. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, and then, with a backwards glance at Sookie I nodded, pushing back the tears that were trying to force the way through at the situation I was placed it.

'Don't go to her.' I said somewhat harshly, and then left, losing any thoughts and feelings I had as I got in the car and turned into Eric Northman, Russell's lackey.

...

After beating yet another man to a pulp and driving way over the limit down a busy high street, I was sitting around Russell's large office with the rest of the petty gang, as he counted out the money and drugs, separating them accordingly.

I was hyped still as I anxiously watched the clock. It was nearly three in the morning. Pam would definitely be asleep now, and Sookie, I thought sadly.

'Hey Northman, take a line.' I suddenly heard Sophie-Ann say, and I was drawn out of my thoughts. 'What?' I said and she pointed with her eyes towards the neatly cut line of white powder before me.

I looked down at the small unimportant line...and I took it.

I don't know why I did, I don't know what possessed me, but I was riding on a wave that I could not stop.

I stumbled out the office a good half an hour later, fumbling like a drunken man for my keys. I managed to get my car door open and get inside. Pam's pink sweater was on the seat next me, and suddenly I felt the world come crashing down; along with the tears.

'What the fuck!' I screamed to myself, grabbing my hair in fists and pulling. I snatched the pink sweater up and held it tight to my face, crying into it.

I turned the key and began the drive back to Sookie's. On the way I began to plan, I needed to sort this out, my life, my connections, all for the sake of Pam.

And so I made a plan.

I got back to the Stackhouse's and I silently packed our bags and put them in the car. I then silently and ever so carefully picked up Pam and led her in the back of the car. She stayed asleep.

I placed the letter on the mantel piece and left.

_Dear Sookie,_

_I can't explain for the life of me, how hard this is; but for reasons I cannot enclose right now, I have to go._

_I have to take Pam away from here, and secure her a better life before I get sucked back into something that will mean destruction of us all if I stay. Please forgive me, I won't ask for you to wait, or anything of the sort, but do know I do plan to come back for you. _

_You have given me moments of perfect happiness and tiny flashes of the life I've longed so long for. And for that, I am eternally grateful. I will be back, just give me time. I promise._

_Love _

_Eric_

**Hope you like it, please review if you did and thank you for those that did! Just a shortie**

**Chapter thirteen coming soon...**


	13. Chapter 13 Daddy Sang Bass

**Daddy Sang Bass**

Arriving back to mine, I left Pamela in the car, whilst I went and packed a bit more. Grabbing my large suitcase, I quickly threw more of Pam's and my clothes in, along with a little extra stash of cash I had packed away. I then grabbed a few essentials, a few of Pam's toys, a few books for us both to read, and then grabbed my Revolver, an old one from way back, shoving it down the back of my jeans for security.

I made sure the entire house was secure and locked before I left.

Us runaway Northman's arrived at a cheap Motel around five in the morning, the high from the line I had had earlier was wearing dramatically thin now, and I was shattered. I carried Pam with one arm, whilst carrying our bags with the other and struggled to get in to our new little room.

Locking the door securely, placing my gun and mobile on the bedside table next to me in hands reach, I rolled onto the double bed, and was out before I could even spell my name.

...

During my sleep I did not dream.

...

Instead I was out to the world.

...

'Dad...'

'Dad...?'

'DADDY!' Pam shouted, leaning over her father close to his face. I suddenly jumped up with such a jolt I accidently head butted Pam in the nose with a rather sickening thud. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck!' I muttered, clutching her face within my large hand, holding her tightly against my chest, unable to look at her, hoping that just holding her nose would take the pain away.

But it didn't, and so she cried, and I cried too; in the dank motel room, without a flushing toilet or running water, in the middle of nowhere; everything seemed hopeless.

I held her for a long time, simply rocking slightly, crying against her as she sobbed a little into my shoulder; not really understanding what was happening but could feel the weight of the world on her father's shoulders and therefore hers too.

Eventually I managed to gather some sense of strength, or at least enough to pull away from Pam and face the reality of what was happening.

'I'm sorry little one.' I whispered, gently, ever so gently, running a finger down her tiny button nose, and then across her damp cheeks. She flinched back slightly, looking up at me with quizzical eyes.

'Daddy, why are we here? Where is Sookie?' She asked simply.

'We're here because Daddy was in trouble, and until I know how to make it better, we have to stay away.' I answered in a soft, apologetic voice.

'What did you do?' She instantly asked.

'I fell into the wrong crowd and had a few fights with people. Like I said; trouble.' I finished, shifting slightly under my child's intense unnerving stare.

'What about school?' Pam said slightly worried.

'I think you're smart enough to miss a few lessons.' I said with the first sigh of a real smile, reaching out to stroke Pam's hair. She didn't reply, but nodded, jumping off the bed to turn the small black and white television on, then climbed back onto my lap, and we were silent for a while longer, whilst an old English war film played on in the background.

Suddenly my cell phone began ringing, jolting us both back to reality. I flipped it open, seeing Sookie's name flashing on the tiny screen. I couldn't ignore the phone call, that would be ignoring her, but what would I say?

'Answer her.' Pam whispered, reaching her tiny hand over to the green button pressing it once.

'Hello? Eric?' Sookie's worried voice sounded down the phone.

'Hello Sookie.' I replied rather stiffly.

'Where are you? Come home, whatever it is, I can help.' Sookie suddenly said, no bothering to beat around the bush, not sounding hurt, not judgemental but just caring and calm. My heart bloomed with the glimmer of hope.

'I...we...'I began, then suddenly felt the dry lump forming in my throat again, stopping my voice before I could even explain and instead sending the first signal of oncoming tears through the form of a sob.

'Eric...? Don't cry.' Sookie said, sounding beyond worried for him and Pam. 'We'll sort it out. Just get away for a few days, collect yourself, and then we can come up with a plan.'

'Yeah, yeah that sounds good.' I said in a husky, emotion filled voice. 'Thank you Sookie.'

'I'll see you soon ok. Goodbye Eric.' She said in a soft reassuring tone, then just as I was about to hang up, she spoke again. 'Oh and Eric...I love you too.'

Pam rolled her eyes next to me, before hopping of the bed and returning with a wad of tissue, as I said goodbye to Sookie.

She didn't say anything, if she was honest with herself, it was because she didn't know what to say, it was shocking to see her Daddy cry and she didn't understand. So instead she crawled back into my lap and silently wiped away the two single tear tracks on either side of her Daddy's face and the poked my nose with affection.

I smiled a small smile down at her. My beautiful girl, my intelligent girl; she was my everything, and I knew on instinct that I could depend her, just as much as she could depend on me.

'What do I do Pam?' I asked before I could stop myself.

'You fix it.' She said with the innocence of a six year old.

I laughed despite myself and reached out to muss her hair. 'Dad!' She whined pulling away and straightening her already long straight locks.

'Right then, you say I fix it?' I said.

'Yes, fix it and I'll help and you get me those lovely pink shoes with the sparkly bits on for helping.' She said with a straight face, purely meaning every word.

'Right then, but you'll have to earn those shoes miss, so tell you what, shower and dress, we'll go get breakfast, a map, decide on our destination and go from there yeah?' I said, standing up and stretching out my long arms and flexing my chest muscles.

'Yeah!' Pam chirped jumping up and copying me, stretching out her thin little arms and sticking out her flat tiny chest and belly.

I smiled to myself as she scurried into the bathroom. I noticed one of the books poking out of the bag I had packed in a rush last night.

Bending to pick it up, I smiled at the silly old item, a Winnie the Pooh book that Pam loved when she was three, and despite it being way past her reading ability being the smart little thing she was, she loved it so very much even today. It was worn and old and tatty and opened on the bit that Pam loved the most, because she had always said it reminded her of us two; me and Pam.

I read it out to myself in a small whisper,

"_**If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together. There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think, but the most important thing is, even if we're apart…I'll always be with you."**_

It was the line she always made me say when I had long shifts at work or had to be away from her for a while. And if I was honest with myself, the line gave me as much comfort as it did to her I expect, because it was true. Wherever I was, no matter how bad things got, Pam was always there by my side.

'Dad! There's no hot water!'

And boy did she never let me forget that.

**Very short chapter, very sorry, but I've so ill, it's been horrendous! Still, I do hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter fourteen coming soon...**


	14. Chapter 14 Field of Diamonds

**Field of Diamonds**

We sat in a little Diner called Wendy Waffles for quite some time. Neither of us ate much. I had myself a stiff few cups of coffee, fully feeling the effects of the misadventure with my old 'friends' from yesterday. Pam had a glass of fresh orange juice and a bowl of hardly touched cornflakes.

Laid out in the middle of the table was a map, and a pink highlighted Pam insisted we burrow from the waitress to highlight any area we may wish to flee too. Sookie said to get away for a little while, so that's what I'll do. I'll take Pam and get away for a fortnight. Yes, a fortnight sounded perfect. Enough time for hopefully everything to die down.

Obviously I'll have to make things official with Russell, probably do a final job for him to call it quits, but then I should be a free man again; a free man to date Sookie, to run a night club, to bring up Pam properly.

'Hello Daddy?' Pam's voice brought me back to the present. 'I think we should go here. Because it seems pretty and out the way of business and people meaning you can relax for a bit and I can do a good amount of reading.' She finished with a happy smile.

I looked to where she was pointing; some random bit of country.

'Yes. I reckon that sounds about right. Let's go then, we'll stop off at the book shop, make sure you're fully stocked up for a 'good amount of reading' as you put it.' I said with a coy smile, knowing full well Pam would be absolutely besotted with the thought of new books.

...

'Pam three seconds are we're leaving.' I moaned in a monotonous voice. She looked from one pile of books to the other desperately trying to decide which three books she wanted. I found it quite adoring.

I reached out and took the pile I knew were more fantasy then romantic and seemingly Pam agreed, not complaining as I handed them over the counter.

'I'm going to wait in the car.' Pam said walking past me, I called after her, but she ignored me as per usual. I cussed under my breath, making the poor checker lady work a bit faster despite being ancient.

It took at least eight minutes for the poor dear to finish, not understanding the method of card payment. I gave her friendly smile and a handshake to make her feel better, considering the circumstances and rushed outside. I froze at what I saw.

Pam was standing next to our car, and a man was crouching down in front of her talking. He was smiling up at her, despite the fact that Pam looked uncomfortable. I instantly walked over; placing a large hand on Pam's tiny shoulder and glaring complete daggers at the stranger.

He was scrawny and red headed, he looked like he had had one too many shots before bed and was missing quite a few teeth. 'Can I help you?' I asked between clenched teeth. The man gave me a greasy smile.

'Ah no sorry mate, I was just having a little chat with this here Pamela.' The man replied and I was actually taken back by this guy. 'Excuse me?' I said, pushing Pam behind me and shoving the back of books into her arms. I pushed my sleeves up ready.

The man tensed up a little, and then seemed to understand that firstly, I wasn't his mate and secondly a little chat is certainly out of the question. 'Hey...Hey I meant nothing by it; I'm doing a bit travelling and well...yeah.' He said backing away slightly. I felt a little hand touch my back; Pam.

'Get gone.' I said, not caring what the guy's intentions were, I didn't trust him. He soon scurried off.

I spun round on Pam, looking at her expectedly. I opened my mouth to speak but Pam cut me off.

'It's not my fault Daddy. He started talking to me and wouldn't let me by to come back to you.' She said sincerely and I believed her. 'Ok. Just, what did he say?' I asked, and I must have still looked mad, because she seemed to shake her head a bit too quickly, insisting it was nothing of importance.

She was also very quiet on the journey to our far off destination.

...

We had finally arrived and settled in for the stay, both enjoying the peace and quiet of the country side. We had played a few games and had a bath, and I had brushed Pam's hair until it was shiny and silky straight. However she was still a little subdued.

I finally had enough of it around 6pm and grabbed her round the waist, placing atop the small kitchen counter, rendering her unable to escape. This was something I did often.

'What's the matter? I asked, looking at directly in the eyes.

She then instantly set out to break my heart by bursting into tears. 'I think I did something bad Daddy.' She said, assaulting her cheeks roughly, like always, and I pulled her little hands away, like always.

'What do you mean sweetheart?' I asked softly. 'Is it about earlier, that man?' Knowing I was right and she affirmed by nodding, I continued, 'Did you say something you shouldn't have?' I continued.

She nodded her head before sobbing loudly again. 'Oh sweetie, I'm sure it's not that bad. Tell me?' I said, stroking away her tears as they fell fast down her cheeks.

'H...he asked where I was going and I said away, then he said he was too; t...to the c...country side.' She took a breath. 'I didn't t...think anything of it, so I just replied oh me too.' She said sniffing her tiny button nose.

'I didn't think it was important, but then you seem so concerned a...and then the more I thought about it...' She couldn't finish but simply cried more, looking at me with frightful eyes, as if I was going to be mad.

I was silent for a long moment. In which time, Pam cried silently into her lap, and I ran through the information in my head. It probably was nothing. I didn't recognise the man, we're quite a distance from Russell and co, and I'm worrying for no reason. I brushed the thought away.

'Come here silly, it's nothing to worry about; and certainly not something to cry about!' I said, stroking my daughters back soothingly for a little while, before pulling away to see her face once more. 'Ok? Now let's just have a good time huh?' I said poking her in the nose.

She nodded finally chirping up slightly. I smiled coyly then suddenly grabbed her off the side, threw her over my shoulder and ran through to the wooden shack front room. I plopped her down on the sofa and pretended to sit on her. Of course I didn't put my entire weight on her, but enough to make her laugh in a chesty way.

We spent the next few days living like little wild kings. We didn't see civilization, we didn't need too. We dared a swim in the freezing cold lake, only to chicken out after a few minutes and ended up making an outdoor fire. We had hot chocolate and pancakes for breakfast, we ate cake before lunch and watched old comedy films till we fell asleep on the sofa come late afternoon. We star gazed in the evenings.

On Tuesday we played hide and seek around the house for hours, getting more and more extravagant in our hiding and jumping out on each other when the other least expected it. On Wednesday we made our own outdoor wigwam and played in the massive pile leaves. I made a rope swing that Pam loved and even a little stick throne for Dolly.

Come Saturday we were just so relaxed and bonded I never wanted to return really. Because it was like how things used to be before Pam started school, and I would literally be with her 24/7. She was my best friend.

'Hmmmpth!' I suddenly gasped, slightly winded by the little lump of a child that jumped on my stomach as I lay stretched out in front of the fire. 'What was that for?' I asked, prodding Pam in the forehead. She arched her eyebrow at me.

'I do believe you forgot to tuck me in.' She said, sulky and pouting out her bottom lip.

'So you got out of bed to tell me that?' I said arching my own eyebrow back at her.

'Yes; obviously.' She said before climbing off me and yanking at my hand. I lazily got up and followed her.

...

I awoke to a sharp punch right to the face and I shot up like bullet.

In my dark bedroom, two men stood, all clearly hyped on coke and curling the fists ready for a battle. I looked at them with complete disgust in my eyes, spitting the blood out I roared. 'Come on then? Fucking have it!' I growled darting my eyes to all of them. Then suddenly I lost all my gusto.

As I saw a third man appear in my room, but held tightly in his grip was Pam. She had a gag tied around her mouth, a bleeding nose and a gun pressed to her head. 'Oh Pam...' I gasped looking at her with all the love I could in a stare, hoping to give her strength. She simply cried.

'Please, just give her to me. She's just a child, please, she's just a child.' I said, unable to stop my voice from growing gruff. The three men seemed to consider this for a second then seemingly growing a heart, the man let go of Pam and she shot towards me.

I pulled her up into my arms, yanking the gag from her mouth and holding her so tightly I was sure her spine would break. 'I'm so sorry little one, I'm so sorry.' I whispered against her hair. She didn't speak and didn't cry but simply shook, shook with terrified fear.

'Who the fuck are you?' I asked in a quiet venom filled voice trying desperately to remain calm, for the sake of my little girl.

'Russell's pissed off Northman.' Was my reply and I felt the ice overtake my veins and my vision started to blur. I screwed my eyes shut and held my breath for along minute, blocking the men out, blocking the situation, blocking everything out but the warmth of Pam in my arms as I jigged her up and down slightly.

We lived like kings, for a short while, we lived like kings and we were happy. No badness or corruption ever existed in our lives for just that short while. And now my kingdom had crumbled, I had let the wrong men in and they had taken it down and with it my daughter and me.

I don't remember complying with the men, but I do believe the gun pointed at me and Pam swayed my choice. I don't remember the drive, the long, long drive back Shreveport but I do remember Pam falling asleep at one point and me wishing for a terrible second that it would be better if she never woke up.

I remember shutting my eyes at one point and just letting it wash over me, letting the tears come as I wished I were back in that little country house with Pam, and we were going to wake up in a few short hours and enjoy a lazy breakfast before going on a nice walk or something. Yes that will be nice. We shall go for a long walk and I shall cook Pam her favourite for dinner.

That'll be nice...

That'll be nice...

'Eric Northman, welcome back.'

**Chapter fifteen coming soon...**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thank you for the get well messages! This is for you lot, though still not in best health, I can write again! Hope you like, I realise it got bit a sad at the end, sort of made me sad, but hey, a little bit of angst at xmas lol. I do hope you all had a lovely xmas and I wish you all a fantastic new year!**


	15. Chapter 15 All Mama's Children

**All Mama's Children**

'Take the kid; I want to talk with Northman.' Russell said curtly, glaring with barely hidden distain at the child. Sophie-Ann went to step forward, pulling Pam out of Eric's arms and holding her gently. All and everybody could see she was unhappy with this situation. She was tense as she took the small girl, shooting an apologetic look at Eric.

Eric burnt holes into Sophie-Ann but as her eyes met his, he nodded, knowing that at least she would care for Pam a little. 'I'll look after her.' She stuttered quietly to affirm Eric's thoughts. He nodded, attempting a tiny smile, when suddenly a loud bang sounded from across the room and all heads whipped round to the sight of Maryanne strolling towards the little gathering.

'I'll take her, she is mine after all.' She said with a cold, strong voice looking directly at Eric. He instantly began to thrash around, desperately trying to get loose. 'No! No! She's not yours! She is not!' He was yelling in broken sentences, unable to cope with the prospect of Maryanne being anywhere near Pam.

Pam had begun crying on seeing the face of the lady that left her to flames and smoke and at her Dad being held captive and at being hit in the nose by a bad man, really the whole night had been a nightmare for little Pam.

Sophie-Anne looked mortified, jigging Pam helplessly.

Pam cried hysterically, reaching out for Eric.

Eric struggled in the arms of the men holding him still.

And Maryanne, cool as a cucumber, smiled brightly as she reached out to retrieve Pam.

'No! Please!' Pam screamed, clutching on to Sophie-Ann with her tiny hands. 'Please, please don't let her take me!' She begged looking at the pale red head that shook her head desperately.

'I can't, I don't...' Sophie-Anne stuttered as Eric shouted 'Don't you dare touch her!'

Russell simply rolled his eyes and clicked his slimly little fingers together. Instantly the men began to drag Eric away, Sophie-Ann surrendered Pam and Maryanne held her tightly against her chest, already swivelling on her feet to leave the room.

'Honestly, such dramatics all over a child. What a fucking joke.' Russell muttered when the room was empty and was rewarded with a seductive, comforting smile from Talbot, forever behind him like a loyal puppy.

Russell walked silently across the hall to the room where Maryanne had disappeared too. He knocked once before entering.

He somewhat froze for a moment to take in the scene before him. Maryanne was holding the Northman girl tightly, rocking her almost viscously in an attempt to get her to calm down. She looked, at that very moment, the very essence of the mother she should have been, with the face of panic only a mother could possess.

'Maryanne.' Russell said quietly after a few minutes of silently observing, the child had finally calmed to sobbing a little and Maryanne placed her down, looking over at Russell.

'This is what you wanted Maryanne.' He said placing a hand on her shoulder. 'This is what you wanted; now it's up to you. I'll take care of Northman, and you just get away, as far as you can. We're quits.' He added with a half smile. 'Welcome to the world of parenting.' He added with a smirk before leaving them to it, and Maryanne looked back at the small girl crying with pure fear in her eyes. Her plan had actually worked.

She had got her back. Northman was out the way. It was her turn now. She was so out of her depth.

'Just bare with me a minute kiddo.' Maryanne said returning to look pointedly at Pam, before bending delicately over a shiny dark wooden desk to sniff the pure white line up her nose. She shook her head quickly, before letting out a long shuddering sigh of relief.

Pam sat with her legs drawn up against her and shivered slightly. She was crying silently, they had taken her Daddy somewhere and left her here with _her_; her mother, the woman who dominated her nightmares.

'You know what kid? I planned all this. I begged Russell to come find you, I gave him a tonne of money so he would help me get you back. That's good isn't it?' Maryanne said all very seriously but with an odd hint of hope, walking over to Pam. 'So please stop crying, look your Mummy's here now.' She continued; as her long fingers came to scrape across Pam's cheeks, in a desperate-hearted attempt to clear them of tears.

Of course Pam flinched as she did this, only making the situation worse as Maryanne grabbed the back of her head to hold her in place, rubbing like an overly rough grandmother, her hand shaking almost nervously. 'There, pretty as a doll.' Maryanne chirped brokenly, looking at her completed masterpiece. Pam just stared up at her with wide eyes, her lip quivering slightly.

Both girls just stared at each other for a long quiet moment, seemingly weighing up the situation at hand.

Then, as if Maryanne suddenly had an epiphany, she gasped, ran a hand shakily through her hair, and bent to pull the little girl into a hug.

'Oh fuck...oh fuck what have I done?' Maryanne muttered to herself as she held Pam, rubbing her back softly for a long moment, a few stray tears breaking free.

After an awkward minute where Pam was stiff and rigid in the elder woman's arms, she melted into the hug, almost unwillingly, needing the comfort. 'I'm sorry Kid; I don't mean to be tough. I'm just...it's just hard, I've never done this.' Maryanne said flatly still hugging Pamela close.

'But don't you see?' She said suddenly rather loudly, pulling away slightly to look into Pam's eyes. 'I'm trying to right the wrongs. I'm trying to be what I should have been from the start. A mother...'she faltered into silence looking at the pale face of her daughter.

'If you'll let me that is...' She added after composing herself once again. She looked deep into Pam's eyes, her lip was quivering, her eyes were blurry and her hands were shaking like hell, but the little girl before her seemed to be made of stone, not giving away any emotion.

The redness of her cheeks was the only evidence that she had been crying only moments before.

'Please?' Maryanne finally begged, letting the tears fall over. She slumped backwards on her knees, sobbing into her lap as her tears fell fast down her cheeks.

Just as she was about to toughen up and give up on the moment of hope she had had, she froze as she felt a little hand come to touch her hair tentatively. She slowly looked up.

'Please stop crying.' Pam whispered.

...

Eric struggled the entire journey down to the basement of Russell's little kingdom.

But all too soon, they had him tied to a chair and punched into submission for the time being at least. Russell stood in front of him, shaking his head in disapproval. 'Eric, Eric, Eric, why did you have to be a bad little boy?' Russell asked with genuine curiosity. 'You've just made the whole situation worse for yourself and your little sprog.' He added and his face gleamed slightly as he noticed the tense fear flash through Eric's eyes at the mention of his child.

'Still, I'm a nice guy, understandable. I don't hold grudges.' He said, walking to the side of Eric, crouching down a little to wipe a trickle of blood away.

'All this drama can soon be over, you can be a free guy, just like you want to be, and I won't trouble you again. What do you say?' Eric's eyes were wide with disbelief as he listened to Russell's little speech.

'What's...' He had to stop to spit out the blood forming in his mouth, '...the catch?' Eric managed, looking eagle eyed at his boss.

'One job.'

The air rushed from Eric's lungs.

'Just one job, tiny really, but I embarrassingly can't do it without you. That's all, and then you're free.' Russell finished and Eric took a moment to run through what he had learnt through his head.

'Deal.' He finally agreed, not even asking what it was, just thinking of nothing but the end result; freedom for him and Pam.

Russell cheered happily, slapping Eric somewhat painfully on the back, causing Eric to flinch in barely suppressed pain. 'Good answer Northman, although, of course, there is one little other catch.'

He suddenly lost all presence of cheer and reason from his face and Eric's face paled in despair.

'To make sure you hold your end of the bargain...we'll be keeping hold of Pamela.' He began but stopped when Eric started cussing under his breath, pulling tightly at his bounds. 'No Russell please, please, anything, take me forever, give her to Sookie Stackhouse, but don't keep her, don't take her away from me.' Eric begged tears forming in the corner of his eyes at the prospect.

'Hey don't worry it's only for a little while and you'll get her back. The faster you get this job done the quicker you see her again.' Russell said, untying Eric's bonds and Eric was instantly up on his feet.

'Let's do it then.'

'Right, this way Northman, I'll fill you in on the way, get you suited and we should be done by tomorrow night.' Russell said.

They had reached the main hall again and Eric was directed off to a room to get cleared up and ready. It was quite a simply job really, he thought stepping into the shower, and he wasn't really sure why Russell needed him for it. But that didn't matter, not now, all that mattered now, was that he did the job and got Pam back.

That was the thought that propelled him through the next few hours, through the fight in that came, through the gun slinging match, through the money haggle and road chase and finally Eric had fulfilled his part of the bargain.

He smiled happily to himself as he slumped back in the car, Russell and co next to him, and they finally drove back home.

The entire ride back Eric was looking out the window, all thoughts to Pam. What he didn't notice was the rather quite attitude Russell had suddenly donned and how they were all seemingly being nicer to him, almost sympathetically nice. But Eric didn't notice.

They arrived back to the Russell mansion at 4.15pm. Eric was the first through the door, only stopping when Russell laid a hand on his shoulder. 'My office first.'

Eric followed impatiently.

'I guess this is time served then Northman. You are no longer in my control. You're free to go.' Russell said, handing the small sum of cash over to Eric and then finally held his hand out to shake.

'Really? No catches?' Eric said, almost unbelieving. He held tight on to Russell's hand until his answered.

'Yes, really. Good bye Eric Northman.' Russell said and quickly turned away from Eric, dismissing him away as if nothing had ever occurred between the two throughout the many, many years.

Eric was silent for a long moment, and then as the realisation dawned on him, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He took one last look at Russell's office at the desk full of his past and left, heading out to get his daughter.

He bolted up the stairs two at a time, remembering which room Maryanne favoured whenever she stayed here before. He knocked the door three times in a rapid succession before bursting through anyway.

'Where is she?' He said before he even had time to glance round the room. 'Pam, Pam it's Daddy, we can go now, Pamela?' He said again, his voice hitching as he slowly realised the room was empty.

He yanked open the wardrobe doors and noticed it was empty apart from a few sorry hangers. He checked the bathroom, again empty. The bed hadn't even been slept in. They had gone.

'Pam!' He screamed, running through the entire house, looking in every room for his daughter, shaking Sophie-Ann awake whilst she slumbered in the arms of Hadley demanding answers. No one knew where Maryanne had gone.

Finally, Eric slumped against the wall in the main hall, clutching his hair in two angry fistfuls. He heard quiet footsteps ahead of him.

'She's gone. Maryanne took her. But I guess you know that now.' The sickly voice of Russell said somewhat sadly.

Eric's head snapped up to glare over at his now ex-boss. 'But why? Why did you let this happen?' He asked brokenly.

'She paid me money; you needed to be taught a lesson. Seemed right at the time.' Russell said almost flatly, shrugging his squat shoulders.

'But...I did the job?' Eric gasped hoarsely only to be answered with an ironic little laugh from Russell.

'Yes, but surely you should have known Eric, no body runs away from me without consequences. You brought this on yourself.'

'Please, please Russell; help me get her back.' Eric begged struggling to stand up and stumble towards the retreating Russell. As he reached out and grabbed hold of Russell's shoulder, Russell suddenly snapped round and pushed at Eric.

'You don't have anything to do with me no more. This is what you wanted and this is what you got, now get out.' He spat and with that left.

Eric left feeling numb, staggering out into the cold night alone.

Upstairs, in Maryanne's empty bedroom, a small stuffed rabbit sat slightly hidden from view, with a little note tied on to it with a hair band; just waiting to be found.

**Hope you like it! Sorry it's been ages since I last updated, but I'm better now! :) I would especially like to dedicate this chapter to ****jaspers-psychic-alice**** and ****Aerynv!**

**Please review! **

**Chapter sixteen coming soon...**


	16. Chapter 16 Note

Dear Readers,

Hey, just wondering why nobody is reviewing the last chapter, if there's something wrong, tell me and I can do better! How do people want this to go? Tell me, I really don't mind. I love pleasing my readers as it were!

Your faithful writer,

Frailly. xxx


	17. Chapter 17 I Feel Better All Over

**Dear all, I would like to apologise to any who were discomforted by the angst I've recently included, but creatively I was simply trying different writing styles, I'm young and curious is all, clearly learnt what people want. So once again, sorry, I meant no harm :) Frailly.**

**Chapter seventeen-I feel better all over**

'Sookie! Sookie!' Eric bellowed stumbling up to her drive. She was out on the porch within a second, standing in her summer nightgown, shock streaked across her face. 'Eric?' She asked, widening her eyes in the darkness attempting to see.

Eric was beside her within the second, pulling her tightly into a hug, she returned it tenfold, happy to see him, but all too soon realized the state he was in, she pulled back and clutched at his face to get him to look at her.

'Eric what's happened?' She asked sternly, her eyes flickering desperately up at Eric's. He just shook his head, looking like a lost little boy. Sookie started to grow colder with every passing silent second, she looked around past Eric, to the car, and felt her heart freeze over completely when the realization that Pam wasn't there dawned on her.

'Come on, come in, whatever it is we'll fix it, we'll get her back, and we'll sort it out.' Sookie said, not needing o be told but seemingly knowing what was going on. Eric nodded, leaning heavily on Sookie, and following her inside.

Two hours later, Sookie was completely filled in; on everything.

On Eric's past, the drugs, the fighting, the criminal activities and how because of this it was too risky to involve the police. Eric told her it all with a heavy heart and didn't dare look at her once while he told her and Adele who had come to join in. He felt shame rest heavily on his shoulders.

However, when he had finished his story, instead of being kicked out or told what a stupid man he'd been, he received the softest hug ever received from Sookie. She seemed to melt into his embrace, cooing words of support and forgiveness Eric hadn't thought he'd ever receive, but here it was. Adele silently got up and made them all a hot drink, and set it down with a gentle pat to Eric's shoulder. He was beyond speechless.

'Right well, what you need to do know is forget about it all. Put the whole thing behind you.' Adele said simply, almost making Eric laugh at the simplicity of it all.

'And we get Pam back.' She added, Sookie nodded next to her and Eric this time, despite everything, smiled a small but hopeful smile.

...

'Where are we going?' Pam asked quietly sitting in the passenger seat as Maryanne drove through the night.

'Where do you want to go?' Maryanne asked, wincing slightly as she realized what the answer would be. And sure enough it came short and abrupt. 'Home.'

'Oh Pamela, please, this is a new start huh?' She said hopefully, glancing sideways at Pam. Pam rolled her eyes. 'I don't want a new start, I want my Daddy.' She snapped, shuffling in the seat.

Maryanne didn't respond for a while, instead they drove in silence.

'How about we go to a posh hotel? We could stay there a few nights, have yummy meals and watch only the best entertainment. There's a small shopping area nearby, we could get some new clothes and shoes and...' She trailed off.

'Ok I guess. You're not taking me home so it'll have to do.' Pam said breathing in a little shaky breath.

Maryanne winced again; she was starting to have severe doubts about her plan. She felt dreadful every time she looked at the little girl. Her startling blue eyes were red rimmed with the tears she had cried because of what she'd done. This was wrong; she had made a mistake, perhaps one too big to be forgiven.

She gently reached over to stroke Pam's knee and Pam looked up at her hopefully.

Within ten minutes, they had arrived at a small but welcoming little B&B. They were probably the latest booking, but the old woman didn't seem to mind. She gave them a drink each and their room keys and left them too it. To the outside world, it just seemed like Mother and Daughter travelling through the country.

Once they were in their room, Maryanne gently washed Pam's face and brushed her hair. Pam was pleased to be able to brush Maryanne's in return. It was very late.

'I don't have any pyjamas.' Pam said quietly, whilst Maryanne turned down the large double bed. 'You can sleep in a t-shirt of mine, it'll be big enough.' She said, pointing to the small duffle bag in the corner. Pam quickly received one, pulling it on and giggling a little at the bagginess of it.

'What is it?' Maryanne asked with a smirk.

'It's like when I wear an old t-shirt of Daddy's when I do painting.' She said with a smile, which slowly turned down and she began to struggle for composure again. She turned away from Maryanne, but Maryanne could still see her tiny shoulders shake with tears.

She said she wanted to right the wrongs. But now she realised; this wasn't the way. Wiping away her own tears that had crept down her face, she silently approached Pamela.

She bent down behind her and wrapped her long pale arms around the little girl. 'I'll take you home. I'm sorry.' She whispered close to Pam's ear, squeezing gently. Pam gasped at what she heard, swivelling around in Maryanne's arms until she could see her mother's face.

'What did you say?' She asked, sniffing a little and blinking away the soreness in her eyes.

'I've made a terrible mistake. And I know now, I know the right thing to do, is to take you home.' Maryanne said clearer and was shocked entirely when Pam threw her arms around her neck, crying this time in happiness.

'Oh thank you! Thank you mummy!' She whispered, holding on tightly.

And for Maryanne that was all she needed. After everything she had done, she had earned back the love of her daughter.

'Come on then, hop into bed, I'll take you back first thing tomorrow morning, so you want to be well rested.' She said tearfully but with a bright smile, carrying Pam over to the soft bed. They both quickly snuggled under the covers, shuffling a little to warm up the chill of the duvet.

'Good night Mummy.' Pam said, falling asleep quickly, unable to even hold her eyes open any longer.

'Good night Pam.' Maryanne said watching her daughter intently. She wouldn't sleep that night, if it was the last night she may ever get with Pam again, she wanted to remember it. So she watched the little girls breathing steady out until she was deep asleep and watched as her eyelids fluttered with whatever dreams played out in her mind. She memorized the colour of her hair, the palest brightest blond. She learnt every curve and shape of each feature of Pam's face, from her almond eyes to her button nose and slightly pointy ears. And despite eventually falling asleep, the image of Pam was forever etched on the inside of her mind.

...

Eric slept fitfully that night, unable to gain more than an hour's rest. Sookie held his hand throughout the night, massaging his aching shoulders and trying desperately to sooth the man she was fast falling in love with, but she could see the strain Eric's heart was under and knew that the only thing that would bring Eric peace of mind was Pam.

When morning finally came, as the sun just touched the sky, Eric was up and dressed, Sookie right behind him.

'Where are we going first?' Sookie asked as she threw on a white shirt with floral print covering it.

'Back to Russell's, if I know Pam, and I do very well, she's smart and would have left a clue or something.' He said gulping down a heavy swig of milk from the bottle much to Sookie's mock annoyance.

They were in the car and driving over to Russell's within the hour, knocking on the mansions grotesquely decorated doors. 'Russell! Let me in!' Eric said before giving the door a good kick. A second later the door was open, quickly replaced with the worried face of Sophie-ann. She held her finger up to her lips for them to be quiet.

'Sophie, please, Maryanne's taken my daughter and need to know where she would have gone.' Eric said, gently touching her shoulder. Sophie-Ann nodded as she beckoned down to her room and quickly shut the door behind her. Hadley was sitting up on the bed looking thoroughly unsettled.

'Eric you can't be here, if Russell found out it'd be the death of us.' Hadley said as Sophie-Ann shakily lit up a cigarette.

'Shut up Hadley.' Sophie-Ann snapped before turning back to Eric. 'I don't know where she's gone, but I do know that she meant no harm.' She said before regretting her wording as Eric punched the wall in frustration.

'No harm! She stole my daughter!' Eric yelled before being shushed desperately by all three girls.

'I mean she means no harm to your daughter; for so long now she's been struggling with what she did back then...you know...the fire.' Sophie-Ann muttered. 'She's a changed woman Eric. I know what she did, when she abandoned Pam, but she's not that woman no more, so please, don't think too badly on her. She's just too fucked up in the head to think clearly, when really she has good intentions.' Here Sophie-Ann stopped sensing that Eric didn't particularly want to hear about that, just any information that would help him get his daughter back.

'I found this in the room after Russell kicked you out. I assume its Pam's.' She finished, passing over the little lavender rabbit.

'Dolly!' Sookie chirped with relief.

'Thank you Sophie. I won't it.' Eric said again repeating his actions from early and placing a hand on her shoulder. 'I guess this is good bye though. As soon as I find Pam I'm out of this, I'm free. You should think about it too.' Eric said and Sophie-Ann laughed with Hadley in union.

'We're out of here Eric, it's been getting way to out of hand, the shit is going to hit the fan any day now and me and Hads are going to be far gone when it does!' Sophie-Ann said with wide eyes. 'Russell's too ignorant to see it coming.'

Eric just smiled brightly, inwardly hoping Russell would get everything he deserved.

Saying Good-bye to Sophie-Ann and Hadley, Sookie and Eric drove a little up the road out of view from any of Russell's dumb ass patrol body guards.

'What does the note say Eric?'

_**If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together. There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think, but the most important thing is, even if we're apart…I'll always be with you.**_

Eric sighed with a deep throaty cough, blinking rapidly. He silently passed the note over and Sookie read it silently before placing a soft hand on his arm. 'You'll get her back. Come on. Don't give up now Eric Northman. Don't you dare.' She said with authority, reaching over to turn the key in the ignition.

'We'll go back to mine, dig out the old addresses Maryanne and I used to go.' Eric said after a second of heavy silence.

They pulled up to his house half an hour later, it was nearly lunch now.

However when they pulled towards his drive, and they noticed the stranger's car already parked there, Eric's heart shot up into his throat.

He was out the car as fast as he could and running up to his and Pam's home, bursting into the living room with pure blind hope fuelling his every step.

And sure enough, there on the couch, sitting like nothing was wrong, sat his daughter Pam, swinging her little legs with pink shoes at the end back and forth.

'Oh Pam...' Eric choked, bursting into tears full with relief and happiness. He stumbled towards her as she smiled up at him, holding out her arms, unable to move from pure happiness of being home.

'You're back; you're back my beautiful baby girl!' He said hugging her as tight as he dared; pressing a thousand little kisses on her forehead and cheek. She giggled high and cheerfully, kissing his slightly stubbly face in return. 'I love you Daddy!' She cried happily.

They stayed like that in their own little bubble for as long as they wanted. Not realising the steps of Sookie entering the room, or Maryanne coming through from the kitchen with a glass of milk.

However Sookie did and before she could even question it, she strode over to where the dark haired woman stood and punched her full in the face. She had never hit anybody before, and hurt her hand, but boy it felt good!

However, the sound of the women's meeting broke the peace of reunion Pam and Eric were having. Both snapping their heads round to see what was going on.

'Maryanne!' Eric cried as Pam cried 'Sookie!'

Eric stood up holding Pam close, not wanting to let her go but stared daggers over at his ex partner.

'Hello Eric.' She said rather feebly, rubbing her nose with her free hand. She shakily held out the glass of milk in her other hand, 'Here you go Pam.'

Pam squirmed in Eric's arms to be let down. He reluctantly placed her down and watched as she received her drink from her kidnapper, taking along sip, placing it down and silently walking over to Sookie, falling against Sookie's knees hugging them tightly.

Sookie hugged Pam back ferociously, with a wide relieved smile on her face; tears of happiness fell silently down her face.

Eric however suddenly saw red and started towards Maryanne with a primal growl emanating from his lips.

'Daddy no!' Pam suddenly shouted running over to where her mother stood. 'Please don't hurt her Daddy. She didn't mean to do what she did. She said she was sorry!' Pam said quickly.

'Pam she kidnapped you!' Eric said with disbelief.

'But she brought me back.' Pam answered like the clever little girl she was and jumped up again into his arms. He looked into the striking eyes of his daughter for a long moment before nodding. He looked over at Maryanne, but this time it wasn't with hate or rage but pity.

'I'm phoning the police.' Sookie suddenly said, dialling the number in swiftly.

'Eric...I'm sorry.' Maryanne said quietly. 'I was stupid, I didn't think, please...I'll go but don't.' She finished looking over at Sookie.

Eric met Sookie's eyes and shook his head, sending his love over to her through eye contact but otherwise telling her to step out of this fight now. He silently passed Pam over and Sookie left the room with her, taking the little girl outside instead.

Eric sat stiffly on the sofa across from Maryanne. Both were awkwardly silent.

'Sorry.' She said again.

'I know.'

'Not just for this. For everything.' She added.

'I know.' Eric said, smiling a little at her.

'Will I be able to see Pam again?' Maryanne asked, before shaking her head at Eric's look, and began to stutter. 'Sorry, of course you wouldn't want me too...'

Eric cleared his throat to shut her up.

'Well, maybe' and here he got serious. 'Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement, a day out every week or something. But it's going to take a lot Maryanne. I need to know I can trust you with my girl. Unlike last time...and the time before that.' Eric said and Maryanne shook her head taking in every word.

'Yes, of course, Yes I will do anything and everything until I earn your trust again.' Maryanne said, smiling with the future hope that maybe she could still be a mother to Pam.

Eric soon saw Maryanne out, and once again gathered Pam into his arms, cooing absolute nonsense into her ear as he rocked back and forward on her heels. 'Daddy's never going to let you go again.' He said and Pam rolled her eyes. 'Oh boy.' She said, causing Sookie and Eric to burst out laughing.

'Right then, I think we should get some food into your little tummy!' Eric said throwing Pam up and catching her again, making her squeal happily, clutching onto his jumper tightly as he spun around.

'What do you want to eat, anything at all' He said to Pam and Pam looking coyly over at Sookie.

'What is it little one.' Sookie said, using Eric's nickname for her for the first time.

'I want Nana's lasagna!' She chirped and Sookie smiled widely. 'And so you shall!' Sookie said, making a quick call to Gran as Eric strapped Pam in.

Needless to say Adele was over the moon to hear they had got little Pam back, and by the time they had arrived, she had cooked up a mini feast, ordering her grandson Jason around like houseboy setting the table and making the place perfect. She even dug out a little something for Pamela.

...

'Now Pam, did you know that people who eat up all their meals get special surprises for doing so.' Adele said happily at Pam, laughing at little as she noticed Jason began to eat more vigorously too. The meal was like a proper family meal once more, with Eric and Sookie holding hands lovingly whilst Pam and Adele chatted happily away and Jason made jokes every other minute causing Adele and Sookie to scold him for being too rude, that was until Eric joined in, only encouraging Jason and the girls just shook their heads in exasperation!

After the meal, they all played a game of Cluedo, which Pam won. Then Adele ordered Pam close her eyes as she go and get something which Pam did excitedly.

'Now open them.' The elderly woman said quietly. Pam opened her eyes and was met with a beautifully crafted pair of fairy wings. They were light pink and had sparkly bits around them. Pam smiled widely, letting out a long, 'Wow!'

'They were mine when I was a little girl.' Sookie said with a smile, getting up to join her Grandmother. 'And we thought...' She said, letting her Gran finish, 'That since you haven't got your fairy wings here, you should have these instead!' Adele finished.

Pam's eyes were wide as she slipped on the fairy wings and crooked her neck back to view them. 'Oh thank you! They're beautiful!' She said happily, stretching her little arms out to hug both woman in one big hug. Eric watched on fondly whilst Jason rolled his eyes, scoffing up the leftovers on the kitchen counter.

'Daddy look!' Pam said as she pulled away, looking over at Eric. 'Wow you look beautiful!' He said with a grin as he held out his arms.

She ran over into them and he threw her into the air before spinning round. She laughed happily enjoying the feeling of her fairy wings flutter behind her. 'That's because I'm a fairy!' She said with a smirk.

'More like gremlin!' He said with his own smirk and both rolled the eyes at each other, before enjoying another close hug, finally back together, and free from anything bad that held them back. A new life now lay ahead of them!

**Chapter eighteen coming soon...**

**I hope everybody liked this one more, please review if you did! As always, thank yoU!**


	18. Chapter 18 Farther Along

**Finally back after a yearlong at Uni! Yay! I'm done for the summer and am back to full time writing on all my stories; you'll be pleased to hear :) Please read and review, I do hope you're all happy I'm back!**

**Farther Along**

Five months later...

Sookie pulled up to the drive with a sigh, switched of the engine and climbed out quietly. She silently opened the passenger door, squinting in the darkening light of evening, until she could make out the sleeping face of Pam. It was late; it had been a long, long day.

She just as silently pulled the little girl up and into her arms, balancing her on the hip. She smiled softly into the night as the girls head led tenderly against her shoulder, and for a brief moment, Sookie was happy. She hadn't been happy for a while now, nobody had. And it hurt, because Sookie had started to become a permanent Mum to Pam, so what she was about to do, broke her heart that little bit more.

She quickly grabbed the few shopping bags in her free hand and unlocked the door.

'I'm back.' She spoke softly into the quiet home, and within a moment Eric was walking over to her, topless and with wet hair. He had had obviously had a shower.

'Here let me help.' He said, reaching out to take Pam, but Sookie stepped back, holding the bags out instead.

'I'll put her to bed. She ate her dinner, well most of it anyway, Gran said she had a very active day.' Sookie said and began walking to the stairs before Eric said otherwise. Only when she reached the landing did Eric shout up.

'Make sure Dolly's with her, her pyjamas are in the top drawer.'

Sookie bit her tongue; she wanted to say that she knew that, it had been nearly a year for heaven's sake.

Eric slammed the cupboards a little more than he should have whilst packing the shopping away. He had a feeling of what was coming; he could see it in Sookie's face. He slammed the fridge shut loudly.

'Right real mature.' Sookie spat waltzing back into the room.

'Oh like you this morning?' Eric shot back. 'Banging around when you knew I'd only just got to bed. Not to mention waking Pam!'

'Oh please, Pam sleeps through anything, and it's not my fault you've decided to take all the night shifts recently!' Sookie said taking a step forward, glaring up at Eric.

'I told you it's just for a little while, just until the assistant manager learns the ropes. I've invested a lot in this club.' He said with bite, going to turn and back away from Sookie when she grabbed his huge bicep, deliberately digging her nails in.

'Like I invested a lot in this fucking relationship you mean! But you don't seem to give a shit about that do you!' She shouted and felt her cheeks burn bright with anger.

'What's that meant to mean?' Eric said, pushing her away slightly, and rubbing his arm.

'You! You've been so distant Eric, like you've just given up, always at work or asleep and you don't give me the attention I need anymore. This house Eric, this house needs help, and it needs to recover from all that shit with Maryanne and Russell, Alcide thinks...' Sookie yelled blindly.

'Oh Alcide thinks what?' Eric interrupted angry himself now. 'I should have known his name would pop up. Ever since he got back from Mississippi he's been all over you.

'I told you he's an old friend! He's just broke up with his wife, Debbie, he needs to be amongst friends right now!' Sookie defended herself.

'Of course, what better friend to be around then your old college girlfriend? Please I'm not an idiot Sookie.' Eric said plainly.

'Oh just shut up. It's not like that. Just listen to me please.' Sookie said softly, hoping to draw the claws out before she and him dug too deep.

Eric looked at her for a long time, thinking swiftly of the last few months and how actually, Sookie was right, it had been miserable. All three were miserable. They had tried to swiftly brush over the drama that happened, but like a poisons wound, it festered and lingered beneath. Eric got to working all the time to forget his failures and regrets. Sookie got to working and running off to Alcide to feel normal again and Pam, Pam got to be ignored, by all three 'parents' including Maryanne who hadn't made contact once since the kidnapping. Of course, Eric would never really ignore his daughter, nor would Sookie but the atmosphere made Pam feel horrible all the same.

'I'm listening.' Eric finally said.

And so it went that Sookie and Eric sat down and discussed their future, because both firmly believed they had one. Together at that, but that right now, they needed to work out some issues. Sookie had admitted to telling Alcide the family troubles, but she also admitted that she didn't regret it, because actually Alcide offered some very good advice. The Advice being...

'We should go on a break.' Sookie repeated.

Eric looked at her for a whole minute before replying, hating the defeat that was coming, for he knew that with a 'break' the threat of Alcide moving in posed itself. But he nodded. 'Fine. We'll go on a break. You're right, a break would give me the time to get over this stuff recently, and re-connect back to just Pam. You can gather your bearings and work out what it is you really want. But Sookie, please promise me...promise me that you don't cut us out of your life just because we're on a break. It's certainly not fair on Pam and honestly, I don't think I'd cope well either. I love you. So if it's a break you want a break we'll have.' Eric said, all very solemnly.

'Thank you.' Sookie said through relieved tears, and lent in to give one last passionate kiss before leaving.

Eric sat there for a while staring into space, going over the conversation again and again to be sure he handled it correctly, and that to be sure he hadn't lost her, not entirely, not yet. She would be round tomorrow to get her things and he had a dinner date Friday at the Stackhouse's. And he smiled, because that seemed like the best thing to do.

Eric fell asleep in Pam's bed that night, cuddling up next to the little sleeping Northman, covered in Pink blankets and fairy princess cushions. Back it seemed to being the single dad with his only child, relying entirely on each other.

When Pam woke up in the night to use the loo, she wasn't at all surprised to see her dad asleep next to her. Instead she nodded, knowing that another relationship had gone astray and her dad was alone once more. She shed a few tears at the thought of not getting Sookie as a mum, but knew, on looking at the 'family' portrait of them at Gran's on her bedside table, that it would be ok.

**Chapter 19 coming soon... I hope you liked it? Please say you liked it? **

Break, eric been tense, pam not happy, according to alcide, they need family time.


	19. Chapter 19 These things shall pass

**Thank you all for the reviews so far, new chapter here for you! **

_Previously...Eric and Sookie have gone on a break, suggested by Alcide. _

**Chapter nineteen- These things shall pass**

'Pam just do as you're told and take it to the car.' I snapped as I helped Sookie pack up her clothes from her part of the wardrobe. I heard a frank response from my grouchy six year old but I was too focused on keeping cool around my 'ona-break-non- girlfriend currently standing next to me to scold her at that moment.

'Thanks for doing this Eric, it means a lot.' Sookie said, as she brushed her hand across my shoulder on her way to put a pile of clothes into the box. And despite the fact that I was angry with her and didn't understand this 'on a break' and all just because Alcide said so! It was ridiculous; I mean who did he think he was some sort of family therapist?

Inwardly I wasn't too happy about having to do this, but outwardly...I smiled. 'Its fine, no problem.' I said folding her clothes nicely. God I was a door mat right now.

'Yeah no problem at all Sookie, we'll just all pretend this isn't a completely ridiculous idea and that both of you are being anything but stupid.' Pam said sarcastically to herself in the next room and this time, I did hear all of what she said. I promptly marched to the room she was in and grabbed her from behind before she realised I was there, turning her round and holding her out in front of me, 'No Daddy!' She whined kicking her legs and holding out her arms in an attempt to stop me from laying any sort of punishment on her.

I couldn't help but smirk. She knew that normally, snarky and rude attitude got her a smacked backside or slapped legs.

'I'm not going to punish you, listen!' I half shouted, half whispered, cuddling her closer to me, now she had calmed down with the knowledge that she had got away with that remark.

'I'm on your side, believe me, I am.' I said softly. 'But please just for now, let's go along with it. Please.' I asked and she nodded somewhat sadly.

'Why is she going again?' Pam replied aloud, leaning her head against my shoulder.

'Because..._she's being selfish_, I thought in my head_,_ but meeting Pam's wide eyes I rethought my response. 'Because she needs some time, and we need some time to be just us again.' I said instead, placing Pam down and walking back to Sookie. But at the divide between the two rooms I stopped momentarily, looking from the tiny blonde in one room appearing lost to the tall blonde in the other appearing...well...lost. And then I though well actually, here I am standing in the hall divide...lost.

Maybe Sookie was right. We needed the break to find our ways again.

We finished packing all Sookie's stuff up and got it to her Grans in good time, driving back to our home, Pam all but shot out the car and bolted upstairs. I took my time to climb out the car. The sky was darkening in a funny purple colour. It was actually rather beautiful, almost like the colour of dark amethyst. It made me think of my times up in Norway and Sweden when I was a child with my own family. It was hitting spring, the rainy season. At least the weather matched my dreary mood.

...

Waking up the next day was hard. I was tired and for a long, long moment I just led there, debating on whether or not I should bother going to work that day. Of course, no normal human being can lay in bed, tired, listening to the melody of the pouring spring rain and not fall asleep, and so that's exactly what I did, I fell asleep.

I woke up briefly to the feeling a small thing moving into the bed next to me, and woke up again a while later to the feeling of said small warm thing cuddle right up against me. However I woke up fully when the all too familiar smell of no more tears shampoo filled my senses. Pam. School. Work. Fuck!

'Pam wake up sweetie it's time to get up, we're late.' I said shaking and disentwining her from me at the same time.

'No I'm not hungry.' She mumbled moving under the covers like a mole would the dirt. My hand followed her down though and pulled her up and out to face the day, shaking her a little more to be sure she was alert.

I rushed downstairs to get a make-shift breakfast ready and get ready myself.

Twenty minutes had passed and Pam had still to show her face downstairs. I sighed loudly, calling her for the umpteenth time.

'Pamela come on, you're going to be late for school!' I called up the stairs, manically grabbing her various pens and booklets, shoving it all into her Miffy school bag and grabbing her shoes in the rush to the door. As I opened the front door, Pam flew past me. I was quick enough to grab the back of her coat, to stop her flying out into the rain with no shoes on. Swinging my arm round, Pam hanging like a doll in my hand, I plonked her down on the sofa.

'Dad!' She whined stopping me as I went to put her shoes on; I looked up at her with an exasperated look.

'What?' I shorted when suddenly she leapt off the sofa and into my arms. Her arms encircled my neck tightly, as she buried her pixie face against me. 'Pam?' I shakily asked, as my uncertain arms came to surround her tiny body. 'Pam what's up?' I asked as she silently held on tighter. I ran my big hand up and down her back, trying to coax her into speaking.

'I love you daddy.' She suddenly said her voice not strained with tears or upset, but full of clarity.

I laughed nervously. 'I love you too little one. Sometimes anyway.' I said, before pressing a big kiss to her forehead, assuring her it was just a joke. 'What's this about?' I added as an afterthought, although I had a sneaking suspicion I already knew.

She shrugged. 'I thought you needed to hear it.' She went to walk away.

I gently took hold of her wrist, stopping her. 'And this isn't because of what's happened this week?'

She shrugged again, 'No.' she shorted back to me, cocking her eyebrow up to keep front.

I moved my hands to rest on her skinny hips, 'It's ok to be sad Pam. You love Sookie, and now she's gone, but it'll be fine. You'll see.'

'Are you sad?' She asked quietly in return and I thought for a long moment.

'Yes and no. I'm sad that you're sad, but I don't believe what Sookie's doing is the nicest or brightest thing ever, I'm definitely going to be more cautious now before running back to her, but at the same time, I love her and love's a bitch.' I said before wincing as her eyes widened at my choice of words.

'Love's a bitch huh.' She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

I gave a quick pinch to the back of her thigh, causing her to flinch. Her little hand came to rub at the smarting area of skin before she glared back up at me, pout now firmly in place.

'You said it first.' She grumbled.

'You shouldn't repeat what I say.' I replied with authority, despite my inability to stop my hand coming round to rub the spot better myself.

'I've changed my mind, I don't love you now.' She whined wiggling out my grasp and walked towards the door once more.

'Pam. Shoes.' I sighed, holding out the little pink things.

But I had annoyed her and being the stubborn defiant she was, she simply walked out in the rain in her socks, deliberately splashing in a puddle on the way to the car. She sure knew how to get me back, I thought as I walked irritably to the car myself.

'Well that was stupid.' I growled as I leant over to grab her legs and pulled them towards me. She whined in discomfort as I did this, but complied as I pulled off her sodden socks and rubbed her feet dry.

I was focusing so much on my task I didn't notice Pam's smile until a small giggle sounded from her mouth. My head whipped round to look at her. She was smiling tiredly whilst giggling softly. And the more I looked at her, the more my own smile grew, and grew until I was laughing too and together we were nearly hysterical.

'Sorry.' She giggled tiredly, leaning back against the seat with her half-lidded eyes.

'It's fine.' I shrugged, wearily draping one arm across her shoulders for a one armed hug. 'I'm sorry too.' I added as we both sighed contently, relaxing into our car seats and looking out the screen at the rain, that had turned into a light trickle and the clouds had started to part. Where the black and grey clouds were a moment ago and last night, now appeared a bright and vivid rainbow.

'Maybe it's a sign?' Pam said with that same tired smile playing on her lips.

'For what? This seasons fashion colours?' I joked, nudging her when she rolled her eyes.

'That things are getting...going to get better.' She said and I believed her.

'How about we be naughty and have the day off?' I said and laughed when she nodded enthusiastically.

Instead of boring school and crappy work, we drove into town and decided to get a pizza for lunch; neither of us had eaten breakfast. The rain had stopped and it was actually sunny for a little while as me and Pam ate happily through the hour and talked about everything and nothing.

Then to my horror, the little bell at the door rang, both I and Pam looked other to see who had entered the rather empty diner, and there for all to see were Alcide and Sookie, laughing together, arms laced.

The rain began again outside with a thunderous crack.

**What do you think? Please review, I do hope you like it! **

**Chapter twenty coming soon...**


	20. Chapter 20 Big Bad John

**Thanks for the great reviews, just curious; what POV/person do you prefer the chapter to be written in?**

_Previously...Then to my horror, the little bell at the door rang, both I and Pam looked other to see who had entered the rather empty diner, and there for all to see were Alcide and Sookie, laughing together, arms laced. The rain began again outside with a thunderous crack._

**Chapter twenty-Big Bad John**

For a long and tense moment both Eric and Sookie stood stock still, just staring at each other, frozen in headlamps like deer's. Eric was the first to regain his sense and offered a simple smile before turning back to Pam.

'I'll be right back.' He said mussing her hair quickly to reassure her everything was fine. 'Don't worry, eat your pizza.' He added having noticed she had dropped her fork.

'Can I say hello?' Pam said coming round to normal once more.

'No.' and his tone meant exactly that.

Eric steeled his heart and puffed out his chest as he walked over to Sookie and Alcide, he momentarily wished he hadn't worn his converse today, when he noticed Alcide's rather cool looking biker boots. He had about ten seconds to settle on what emotion to go with. He was pissed, pissed as hell, but he didn't want to be that guy. Should he approach happily, say it like it is? He mentally shook his head, deciding to approach naturally, and see what happens.

'Hey Sookie…Alcide, fancy seeing you here, isn't that odd?' He said, and slapped Alcide on the back with a little more force than he should have. He smiled to see Alcide wince a little. He then boldly pulled out a chair and sat down like he was invited to their dinner date. 'So then, what are we having then guys? Pepperoni, a meat feasts perhaps? Or how about an attempt to bed my girlfriend Alcide, you like the sound of that?' Eric finished, slamming the menu down and looking menacingly at Alcide.

Across from them, little Pam slid silently from her seat.

'Eric!' Sookie cursed, whilst Alcide stood up at the exact same moment as Eric did. Sookie worriedly looked from one to the other. 'Eric please…Don't do this.' She added, not once breaking eye contact with him.

Eric looked at her with cold eyes for a solid minute, before laughing coolly. 'I'm not Bill Sookie, I don't roll that way. Unlike some people I've let into my life, I'm actually civilized. I care about what my actions my do to others.' He said calmly but with a deadly bite.

'That's subtle man.' Alcide said gruffly, approaching Eric slightly to square off with him. 'I think you should either put em' up and be a man, or you should leave.'

'I don't give a fuck what you think!' Eric yelled so loudly the waiter yelped across the room and Pam jumped from where she stood. 'You don't want to get in a fight with me buddy. I'm dangerous. I've taken down men twice your size and did so with a smile you fucking piece of shit. I just want to speak to Sookie, and then I'll be gone. Got it?' He said poking Alcide roughly in the chest.

Alcide gulped but backed down.

'Well I don't want to speak with you.' Sookie suddenly said and Eric turned with a frown, his insecure feelings starting to show on his face. 'I don't want anything to do with a man that beat up guys for a living. That took drugs and sold them. That let his own daughter burn because he was too stupid to see through a psycho bitch.' Sookie said with a hard face, not meaning to sound as harsh as she did, but it was what she was feeling in the moment of anger.

Across from them and unknown to any of them, Pam flinched at Sookie's words, the heat and the smoke and the pain flashing just behind her eyes as the memory forced its way to the forefront of her mind. She disappeared like a silent ghost off to the girl's room.

'Sookie what...what do you mean? I thought you were ok with my past. You said you were ok with my past!' Eric said with tears stinging the sides of his eyes. 'And for the record, you may not want to see a guy whose had a chequered past, well I don't want to see a girl who seemingly jumps from one man to another when she gets bored or things get to rough. You're selfish Sookie.' He finished coolly.

'I don't know you right now.' He said as coldly as he could. 'Oh and one more thing, don't you ever for one second think I just let Pam get burnt. I've done and would do anything for that little miracle. I can't believe you said that.' He finished, turning away from her.

As he passed Alcide, he made a jump at him, stopping last minute to savour Alcide flinch backwards with a yelp.

Eric smiled to himself as he made his way to the men's room, assuming Pam was still eating.

Sookie stood there, watching the man she loved but hated all at the same time, just walk away and felt a terrible cold chill cover her entire body.

'Sookie darling, are you ok?' Alcide said, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

'Yeah I just need to go…to use the girl's room.' She said, swiftly wiping away a tear.

'Alright, but hey, don't get down. I'm here for you.' Alcide said reassuringly, unaware that Sookie wasn't actually sure anymore who she wanted there for her.

…..

As Sookie washed her hands, she heard the second cubicle door open and turned around when she heard the happy tone of the one Northman she missed more than she'd ever thought she would.

'Hello Sookie!' Pam chirped as she ran up to Sookie, jumping up at the last minute into the tall blondes waiting arms.

'Hello baby girl!' She replied, hugging her closely with a kiss and for a moment things were back to normal. 'Oh I've missed you so much.' She added as she inhaled the baby soft scent of the little Northman.

'I've missed you too. Sorry we couldn't come to Gran's for that dinner a week ago. Dad said it wasn't best to and that we needed to just give you time. Have you had enough time now Sookie?' Pam asked sweetly, as her little hand began to braid Sookie's hair.

'Well baby girl, it's hard to say but I promise things will work out. And I'm sorry I've not been around for you. Adults can be stupid sometimes.' She stopped for a moment, remembering Eric's statement a moment ago and rethought her own explanation to young Pam. 'In fact Pam, adults are not only stupid at times…but they can be selfish too.' She said referring to herself and it left a bitter taste of truth in her mouth.

Pam wasn't sure what to say, so she justtightened her arms around Sookie's neck, moulding her tiny form against the woman she had come to love so, so much.

Sookie returned the hug just as tightly, however both girls were blissfully unaware of a very angry looking Eric entering the girl's room.

'Put her down.' Eric suddenly said.

'I'm just saying hello.' She said with a genuine smile but it quickly vanished as Eric demanded again to, 'put her down.' He spat.

'Eric come on, don't be like this.' Sookie insisted, increasing her hold on Pam.

'Put my daughter down!' He shouted stepping forward menacingly. Sookie did quickly and Pam walked back to Eric shakily, looking mostly confused but with a tad of upset shining in her eyes.

Eric instantly grabbed her upper arm and brought his hand down hard against Pam's backside. 'And you…' He scolded harshly, repeating his actions, 'Do not go running into strangers arms!'

Pam cried out as Eric finished his punishment. And tears ran thick and fast down her cheeks silently. 'I'm sorry daddy.' She whimpered uncertainly, shakily rubbing the hurt from her father's blows.

'I'm not a stranger Eric!' Sookie blurted out, reaching over to pull Pam towards her. Pam however flinched back, hiding behind her father's legs.

'Right now you are.' He replied simply.

Sookie bristled at the situation. 'Pam please come here.' She demanded and Pam stepped forward slightly.

'Pamela.' Eric warned.

'Pam listen to me, your dad is angry right now, it's best to come to me.' Sookie willed.

'I am not angry.' Eric protested, reaching forward for Pam's arm.

'You just punished her for no reason!' Sookie bellowed grabbing Pam's other arm.

'I'm not a toy!' Pam suddenly yelled, looking defiantly between the two. 'You can't tug me about like the last skipping rope in the playground! Just kiss and make up for heaven's sake! Now please let me go.' She said with strength, and both adults did as they were told, looking like scolded children as the six year old stared them down.

'I'm sorry Pam. I'm really sorry I hurt you.' Eric broke the silence, crouching down to Pam's little level. 'Please forgive your stupid daddy.' He added and Pam rolled her eyes with a smile and walked into his arms.

'I'm sorry to darling. I and your daddy were being unfair and stupid.' She said smiling at Eric. Eric smiled back and before long they were laughing, shaking their heads at their silliness.

'Sorry about what I said Sookie. I should never have lost my temper like I did.' Eric said sincerely, as they all sobered up.

Sookie smiled softly, leaning over to gentle hold Eric's slightly stubbly cheek. 'I'm so sorry too; I should never ever have said what I did. I am perfectly fine with your past; I was just being bull-headed.' She finished and just like that, both were forgiven.

'I guess I'll see this Friday coming, Adele won't let me forget about missing the last dinner party. She's insisting I've got to come this time.' He admitted and was happy to see Sookie agree. 'Alright then, say good bye to Sookie and we'll get going.' Eric said, mussing Pam's hair much to her annoyance.

She instantly went to run and jump into Sookie's arms once more, only to stop briefly to check back with her dad to see if it was ok. Sookie simply bent to grab her before she got a response from her daddy.

'I'll see you soon baby girl.' Sookie cooed, stopping briefly as she left to tentatively kiss Eric on the cheek.

...

On the way home Eric stopped outside a shopping mall.

'What are we doing here Daddy?' Pam asked as she climbed out the car and ran forward slightly to grab his hand.

'Just follow me.' He said tightening his hold on her hand as they entered the rather busy mall.

The two walked in silence until Eric stopped them outside a store Pam knew very well. She looked up at him questionably. He swiftly bent and picked her up easily to have her rest on his hip. 'Daddy's feeling guilty.' He said and continued before Pam could interrupt.

'You got hit for no reason, I was just angry and that's the worst sort of thing a parent could do, to take it out their child is plain gross. Forgive me?' He finished.

'I already said I had back at the pizza place. You're the best Daddy ever anyway, so I guess you're allowed a few mistakes.' She said with a cheeky grin.

That night Pam slept happily in her Daddy's bed, her new super sparkly red shoes placed lovingly beside her favourite pink pair. Eric didn't sleep as well, thinking and rethinking the events of earlier and worrying over this coming Friday and what it would mean for everyone.

**This one meant a lot as it's my 20****th**** chapter, so please do review! Hope you all liked it!**

**Chapter twenty one coming soon...**


	21. Chapter 21 Port of Lonely Hearts

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I would reply individually, but it's time right now, but I am grateful! Hope you like this one...**

**Port of Lonely Hearts**

Pam led on her belly colouring her picture of a rainbow as carefully as she could whilst Jessica, 'her best friend of forever' led on the floor next to her, finishing her spelling homework.

'Jess, do you want to hear my plan about Daddy and Sookie?' Pam said, as a tiny little pink wet corner of her tongue poked out the side of her mouth in concentration.

'Sure. How do you spell Yellow?' Jess replied, scratching her ear with the end of her pen.

'Y E L L O W.' She spelt out slowly for Jessica, and then continued. 'I realised from the other day, that when I come into their fight or lack of communication, they get along better for the sake of me. They laugh together especially when they have to work together to make me better. So...I'm going to 'get hurt' or 'go missing' in order for them to work together than realise that they love each other again.' Pam finished, placing down the red felt tip and picking up the blue one.

Jess stopped writing out the word yellow to look at Pam with wide eyes. 'You're going to get hurt?' There was worry and sadness in her voice.

'No...Well yes, well maybe. I don't want to, but I have to do something right? What do you think?' She said hesitantly.

Jess shrugged thinking over Pam's plan. 'I think you're being mental.' Jess said as a matter of fact, looking over at her best friend. She flinched when she noticed Pam's eyes fill with tears.

'Hey, I didn't mean it like that!' She hastily said, reaching her arm over to drape across Pam's shoulders. 'I just meant, well that sometimes you can be a little crazy, because you're so smart you don't realise that you may get hurt or be in trouble.' Jess said in a moment of intelligence matching Pam's.

'I just don't know what to do Jess.' Pam sniffed quietly.

'Well why don't I help? That way you won't be alone.' She said, forgetting her spelling homework and rolling over onto her back, her shoulder touching Pam's.

Pam rolled on to her back and unconsciously linked her pinkie with Jess's. 'Thanks Jess. You can copy my spelling sheet if you want.'

'Thanks, but tomorrow, your dad said we should be in bed by 9, what is the time?' Jess asked lifting her legs up and wiggling her toes for the fun of it.

Pam shrugged, copying Jess, giggling as their toes danced above their heads. 'Come on, let's get ready for bed, Daddy will read us a story!' She chirped, helping her redheaded best friend up.

The girls scurried around Pam's cream and pink room quickly, clearing away the pens and paper and getting dressed for bed. Pam got to brush Jess's hair and Jess happily rubbed moisturiser on Pam's back, her nimble little fingers gliding carefully over the darkish scars.

Carrying a load of nice crisp white washing, Eric had been busy finishing up the laundry until he happened to hear Pam's lilting voice mention Sookie's name. He couldn't help but pause outside his daughter's door and listen to the two little girls' conversation.

He found it to be endearing until Pam had explained her plan fully and it instantly turned from cute to chilling. He couldn't believe what his intelligent little daughter was contemplating. He wouldn't charge in now all anger and concern, he would discuss it later, carefully, like a proper Dad should.

For the millionth time since Pam was born, he had mentally been shocked into remembering that she was just a little girl, like all other little girls, despite how smart she was. And just assuming she would understand adult motives and situations wasn't good enough. Other children would have been sat down and told and cuddled and calmed. 'I'm a shit dad at times.' Eric cussed under his breath as packing the washing away quickly before knocking softly on the door. 'Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!' He sang and smiled when the girls sang back, 'Not by the hair on our chinnie chin chins!'

'Then I'll huff and I'll puff and blow your house in!' Eric guffawed, bursting through the door and tackling the girls in his muscular arms eliciting squeals of delight from them both. 'Why you're not little pigs, you're little girls; far too skinny for big bad wolfs to eat!' He laughed plopping Jess on the bed and Pam on her feet.

Unconsciously by routine, Pam turned round and Eric pulled up her top and brushed his fingers down her back once, smiling over at Jess. 'Good job Jess, perfect for our beautiful Pamela.' He said encouragingly over at the blushing ginger. Pam rolled her eyes stepping away from her Dad and hopping up into the bed with Jess.

'Dad can Jess come to Sookie's on Friday?' Pam asked sweetly.

'I'll ask Sookie darling. Jess you'll have to ask your parents sweetie.'

He quickly read them a story and tucked them in, placing a kiss to each girl's forehead. He walked towards the door, before suddenly stopping, turning back round solemnly.

'You know girls, even though me and Sookie are no longer together, it's no one's fault. It's just the way it is, there's nothing you can do about it.' He said looking directly at Pam who wouldn't meet her father's eyes. Eric noticed this.

He left, leaving the girls in darkness.

'Pam?' Jess whispered.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think he knows that you were planning something?'

'I don't know. I don't think so. Even if he does we'll still do it, it'll still work right?' Pam whispered.

'Right. Hey Pam?'

'Yeah?' Pam giggled.

'When we get big we should be together.' Jess ventured into the dark.

Pam thought about this and smiled. 'Oh yes lets! Then that way we'll not have stupid problems in love like Daddy and all the other adults.' Pam said with a smile as she looked through the dark at her best friend.

'Exactly, and if I were married to you I'd tell you everyday how beautiful and smart you are, and rub moisturiser on your back until the scars disappeared entirely.' Jessica whispered, sounding in the darkness, older somehow as she laced her pinkie finger round Pam's.

Pam giggled happily. 'And if I were married to you, I'd brush your hair every morning, and kick anyone who ever dared to call you stupid.' She pledged quietly.

'That sounds good, a good plan.'

'You promise?' Pam whispered back, not wishing to break the happy darkness they led in.

'I promise, besides you're my best friend, I love you.' Jessica said with the innocence of a six year old.

'I love you too.' Pam replied with that same innocence, kissing the ginger's lips softly before letting her eyes flutter shut.

...

Eric sat downstairs with a glass of wine, swirling it around lost in thought. He didn't want to phone Sookie and tell her about Pam's idea and ask if Jess can come, and appear all needy and helpless. He wanted to tackle this like the independent father he was.

Which led to the question; should he allow Jessica to come?

It would be giving Pam the opportunity to execute her plan if he did. But then, if he spoke to her before hand, maybe it would just be a nice play date for both girls.

The whole thing was just ridiculous; he didn't even want to go.

_Hey, Pam's asking if Jessica Hamby can come too. Let me know, Eric x_

He put his phone down and trudged up to bed.

...

Jessica's parents collected her early with promises to bring her back by three. Pam sat on the single seat in the living room watching cartoons and Eric sat on the settee wringing his hands tightly together, making a fist as tight as he could before releasing them, spreading his agile fingers wide with a resounding crack.

He his eyes were trained fully on Pam across from him. Her legs were tucked beneath her; she rested her head on one hand whilst the other rested on her calf. She looked bored. She was half dressed in matching cream knickers and vest, waiting for her favourite dress to finish drying in the dryer. Eric smiled at the sight. This very image before him reminded him of every other early morning in the last three, four years. He would sit in his underwear and an old bed top whilst Pam sat like she did now, or on his lap, and they would watch the telly for a while, have breakfast and it was nice; just the two of them.

Suddenly a cold but strangely warming chill ran throughout his body, bringing out a visible shudder. It was just the two of them again. No other half to contend with, to include. Just them and actually, this wasn't bad, wasn't bad at all.

Maybe this is what Sookie meant by going on a break; getting back to basics, to what their live was truly about. And maybe that's why she was going back to Alcide, her old basic, her life before Eric and before Bill, when she was young and carefree.

Eric finally understood.

'Pam come sit with me.' Eric said out loud, coming out of his thought track. And opened his arms as Pam lithely skipped down and over to her Dad, who easily lifted her up and onto his lap. He rested his large hands on her thighs, and enjoyed the baby soft silkiness of her skin. She rested her head against his chest; and enjoyed the steady rhythm of his heart beat and the 'dad-scent' surrounding her.

'You got something you want to tell me.' He said after a few minutes silence.

Pam groaned and tried to scramble of his lap, but a slight pressure on her legs was enough to stop her.

'Hey hey don't be like that, I'm just asking.' Eric smiled, rubbing her legs briskly as if to warm them.

'Well I don't so don't ask.' She sighed, relaxing against his chest once more.

'Don't be false with me. I can always tell when you lie Pam.'

'Is that so Eric?' Pam shot back with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Eric groaned and swapping the gentle rubbing on her legs to tickling her instead. 'Yes you little runt, I can, so once more, do you have something you want to tell me?' Eric said with a smile as Pam giggled and thrashed against his assaulting hands.

She soon sobered up though, curling in against his chest instead, like a small baby would to sleep.

'Alright then, I'll start shall I? You've thought of a mental plan to get me and Sookie back together, and I'm just here to tell you, that very stupid and dangerous plan will not work, will get you hurt, will make me mad, will make me sad and that will be all. So don't do it please baby girl.' He said lovingly holding her close as she breathed softly in and out.

'Promise me Pam.' Eric asked with more authority when she simply pressed herself closer against his chest.

'Pamela, there's nothing you can do; this break is for the better. Don't you think? It can just be me and you again, back to how we used to be. Sookie may or may not return, but both ways we can still see Sookie often, and you'll always be both of our top priorities.' He asked and was shocked when Pam suddenly shot up and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

'Exactly! If I am the top priority, it just makes my plan that much more right.' She trilled.

Eric felt his own blood rise, frightened that he wouldn't get sense into his daughter. His hands grabbed her shoulders and gave her one firm shake. 'Listen to me little one, please. Do not go and deliberately get hurt or lost. Not unless you really are that intent on hurting me.' One hand came to slide up her vest to rest on her back. 'Remember this?' He asked sadly, and gently manoeuvred her hand to touch the scars on his upper back. 'Do you remember that pain? That was an accident, well accidents happen easily, especially when you set out to cause one in pretence.'

Pam shivered, withdrawing her hand from his back. Tears had silently been making their way down her cheeks for a while now.

'Promise you won't do anything?' Eric asked tilting her head up and wiping her tears away. He received a nod and that was good enough for now. Eric's hand remained under her vest, meticulously rubbing her back until the slightly raised bumps flattened beneath his fingertips. This was routine in this house.

Maybe I'm not such a shit dad after all, Eric thought to himself with a smile.

...

'Nana nana it's me!' Pam yelled running up the Stackhouse lawn as fast as her little legs could take her. Adele Stackhouse laughed happily at the exclamation of the young Northman and caught her happily when she reached her.

'Now how do I know you again?' She said jigging Pam happily, eliciting giggles.

'Nana, it's me, Pamela.' Pam chirped, knowing Adele was playing and was rewarded with a big kiss and an 'I know that baby.' By her adopted nana. 'Hello Jess my love!' She called out to Jessica helping Eric take the luggage out the boot of the car; she paused to wave over at Adele.

'Eric my boy, it's good to see you. You're not getting away this time, you come on over here.' Adele said, placing Pam down and beckoning Eric over, who went happily.

'You boy are not allowed to become a stranger, despite what my granddaughter's got in her head right now. She'll come round.' She said clapping him on the shoulders and giving him a bog smooch on the cheek. Eric felt comforted by this. He didn't really know his mum, so Adele filled that hole whenever he was here, another reason why it hurt so much when they went on a 'break.'

'Thanks Dell, I just hope you're right. Now what's for tea?' He asked hoping to avoid the other question that was burning on the tip of his tongue. That being, where is Sookie?

Adele seemed to get the idea and began plodding back indoors, followed by the two Northman's and little Jess Hamby.

Sookie was down by the lake with Alcide, they were collecting periwinkles for tea. They were up to their thighs in the water, splashing and playing around in the water with each other. 'Alcide, Eric and Pam will be here soon. Maybe we should head back.' Sookie suggested, flicking a big bit of green gook at Alcide.

'Why, you don't go out with him anymore, it's just a family friend visiting.' He said wading out the water with their capture. Sookie watched him pass her and felt a storm of emotion in her stomach, half of her agreeing but the other half hating that idea of Eric just being a family friend.

'I guess...Alcide; you do know I care for Eric very much?' She said and was met with the solemn gaze of Alcide. 'Yes, as I care for Debbie, but that's a different sort of care, Sookie my girl, come on, you can't pine after someone who made you feel rubbish for months and ignored you when things got a bit rough.' Alcide said, pulling Sookie down with him on the ground to dry for a while.

'It was more than a bit rough Ally, Pam was kidnapped, and real life scary gangsters were involved.' She said pointedly.

'Yeah yeah, I know that but I mean, he had a kid too. You shouldn't bring up someone else's child, you should have your own with someone who doesn't have walking examples of a bad past.' He bit his lip, realising that may have been a step too far.

'Alcide! Pam is not some example of a bad past. She is the most intelligent and beautiful little girl I have ever met.' She stated angrily. 'I wish she were my own.' She added less forcefully, an honest sadness in her statement.

Alcide didn't say anything this time, but looked deep into Sookie's eyes. She started to blush, wanting to look away but Alcide had started to move forward a little bit. She could feel his hot breath tingle her face. Her lips parted instinctively.

They kissed. It was a soft, passion filled, hot on a summer's day sort of kiss.

It was a kiss that soon turned in to touching and deeper kisses and before either knew it, they were tightly entwined, thriving with one another. Sookie could feel the tightness of Alcide jean's over his excited erection, and her own burning heat was beginning to get unbearable. 'Shit, shit shit!' She spat between kisses, unsure of what to do, unsure if this was right. Eric flashed behind her eyes and she gasped aloud. 'Fuck!' She gasped and then did something she would never have thought she would and physically grabbed Alcide's hand, forcing it over her burning sex.

Alcide got the hint and began teasing her expertly. She undid his zip and began to shimmy his trousers down a little.

The distant sound of children playing filtered through the air and both worked harder to finish the deed before discovery.

'Now!' She begged and Alcide quickly filled her, creating a steady rhythm, the two blissfully lost themselves in the white blindness of reaching climax.

Neither noticed a tiny gasp, a tiny giggle and retreating steps.

...

Jess came running out the undergrowth that led down to the river, and tapped Pam on the shoulder while she continued counting with her eyes covered. Pam swirled round. 'Aren't you going to hide?' She asked innocently.

'Let's not play hide and seek, let's go back to the house.' Jess said, placing her arm right around Pam's back, physically leading her blond friend back towards the house. She glanced behind her quickly before looking sideways at Pam. Young Jess wasn't sure why, but she felt the need burn through her, and quickly leant in to kiss her cheek.

'What was that for?' Pam giggled, taking hold of Jess's hand.

Jess shrugged, inwardly she thought it was because what she had seen had giving her a funny tummy, made her feel like it was right, but more so than that, it made her even more determined for Pam not to see it or hear of it, knowing it would hurt her best friend, who still blindly hoped for the reunion between her dad and the woman back there on the ground.

'Come on.' She said, reaching the door and let Pam go in first.

**Chapter twenty two coming soon...**

**Ironically, Alcide is the best looking guy and who I would chose on the show, but I needed a character so it was him. I don't really think he's a git. Hope you guys liked, please review pretty please! x**


	22. Chapter 22 The Running Kind

**New chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty two- The Running Kind**

Sookie was feeling lost. She didn't like what she had done, she didn't like how it made her feel or what it meant she was.

When she had gone back to the house, Alcide had gone in the opposite direction thankfully, she was met with such a lovely sight, for a long, painful moment, she truly regretted everything she had done recently in terms of choice.

Through her kitchen window she could see her beloved Gran and her ex Eric chatting away happily whilst one peeled potatoes and the other fussed with something on the worktop. They were smiling. Sookie's eyes travelled up further to the first floor guest window. Little Pam and Jessica were seemingly dancing whilst playing patter cake, both pairs of tiny hands flying effortlessly against each other in intricate sequences.

She could hear the beautiful sound of children's laughter and singing from here, faintly, but it was still audible.

The inside of her thighs were starting to become damp and so then did Sookie's cheeks.

She wiped the stray tear away and walked inside. 'Hey ya'll!' She chirped as happily as she could. Gran smiled, ushering her only granddaughter in and brushing her arms swiftly up and down in an attempt to fight off the brisk chill and Eric smiled like Dopey from Snow White from whilst he clumsily cut up a load of carrots.

'Hey Eric. It sure is good to see you.' She spoke softly, not actually able to meet his eyes, but she hoped the sentiment was there. 'I'm just going to say hi to the girls and wash before dinner. Excuse me.' She said before hopping away on fast feet.

She stood outside the girl's door for a moment listening to the two chatting away and singing a little rhyme that must have gone with their game.

'Say say oh playmate come out and play with me, and bring your dollies three, slide down my rainbow, into my cellar door and we'll be jolly friends forever more!' They sang in time to their clapping and Sookie laughed happily whilst memories of her and Tara doing the exact same thing when they were young flashed behind her eyes.

She pushed open the door. 'Hey Girls!' She said and was instantly attacked by a little blond bomb.

'Sookie you're back, I'm so glad to see you, Jess has come too and Daddy is downstairs!' Pam squealed in a busy ramble whilst hugging the older woman's legs tightly. Sookie bent to hug her better, placing a kiss to her white blond hair.

'Hey Jess, do I get a hug?' Sookie asked holding her arm out for the other girl to join them. Jess looked sceptical for a moment before skipping up into her arms.

'Now then, how are my girls?' Sookie asked, looking into the shocking blue eyes of Pam and the soothing green ones of Jess.

'I've been better.' Pam shrugged in her mini adult impression before smiling widely, showing off her tiny white baby teeth. Sookie noted with a smile how she had two little pointy vampire like fangs giving her a feisty grin for her feisty attitude.

'And you Jess?' Sookie asked when she had yet to answer.

'I'm ok. How are you?' Jess answered but it seemed strange, the way the little girl said it, like she didn't actually want to ask the older woman. Pam seemed to have noticed for she reached out her little hand to touch Jess's cheek.

Jess flashed her a look and Pam dropped her hand.

'I'm ok. I'm all the better now for seeing you two.' Sookie said without dwelling on the look Jess had given. If she did, she wouldn't entirely understand it and that would upset her more. 'I'm going to have a wash quick, then it should be dinner.' She chirped and smiled when the girls nodded returning to whatever game they were playing at the time.

Sookie trudged slowly towards the bathroom and set the shower running. She made sure it was extra hot before she stepped in under the cleansing rain.

She took the sponge and scrubbed up her arms and down her legs and across her stomach until her skin turned a bright red and she cupped her sex until a puddle of water gathered in her hands and flooded the sensitive area, removing all evidence of her mistakes of late. If only it was the easy.

She decided to wash her hair as well, before tilting her head up at the shower head, eyes closed of course, letting the tirade of water smother her. She never heard the little knock on the door, not the sound of the door being opened and the sound of little footsteps plod through the misty bathroom and peach on the toilet seat.

She finally turned the shower off and stepped out.

She yelped when she saw young Jessica sitting on the toilet seat.

'Jess! Oh my, hang on...' She gasped turning to grab the fluffy towel hooked on the door and covered herself up quick.

'Honey, why you in here, what's the matter?' She asked, walking towards the pale red head and smiling softly.

'I saw you earlier.' Jessica said softly, looking directly into Sookie's eyes. Sookie leant against the bath tub and let out a long sigh.

'Oh.'

'Don't worry Sookie. I didn't tell Pam. I just wondered if that means you aren't ever going to date Pam's daddy again, because if not can you let Pam know because she's going a bit crazy recently, trying to think of way to get you both back together, and the other day she got upset when I told her she was crazy and I love her, she's my best friend and she shouldn't cry because of anything.' Jessica babbled so fast and so incoherent Sookie wouldn't have understood it if she wasn't used to little Pam's fast paced excited speeches.

'Oh Jess. Oh Jess my darling, you shouldn't have seen what you did. I'm so sorry.' She said, holding her arms out for the little one to clamber against her. Sookie felt awful for what she had inflicted on the little girl. In fact she felt sick, when she thought briefly that she had ruined the young Hamby's childhood.

'Sookie, don't cry.' Jessica suddenly interrupted her train of thought, and she suddenly realised that a tear had escaped.

'Oh that's just from my hair.' She lied, before looking seriously at the little girl. 'Look Jess, what you saw was a mistake and I wish I hadn't done it, I need to do some serious thinking, and hopefully soon we'll all know the answer. All you need to know is that Pam loves you very much and listens to you very much and depends on you when her Daddy can't help. So won't you please go back to her, and just carry on being that best friend you are.' Sookie said, kissing her forehead softly.

Jess smiled widely, nodded her head vigorously and scampered out the room.

Sookie had a lot of thinking, it was make up your mind time, she couldn't lead anyone on any longer, it was affecting far too many people and it wasn't fair. She needed to make it all right.

Pam was kicking her legs beneath the table, wondering where Jess had got too. Outside a storm was beginning to brew and there were dozens of little fireflies in the garden. 'Nana can we catch some fire bugs after dinner?' Pam asked, tilting her head up to spy Adele coming towards the table with a casserole pot.

'Yeah sure thing poppet, mind you eat or your dinner now.' She replied, brushing the young Northman's hair out her face. Pam groaned.

'She'll eat it up or I'll eat her up.' Eric warned somewhat playfully, growing gradually concerned about his daughters eating habits.

'Jess they're picking on me!' Pam bellowed loudly pleased to see her blonde best friend bounce down the stairs the next second.

They ate dinner in almost perfect harmony, the three adults and the two children, chatting about nonsense most of the time.

True to her word, Adele took the girls out to hunt for fire bugs, armed with empty jam jars to catch them in, whilst Sookie and Eric washed up. The two would talk friendly towards each other; both with the burning desire to make it up smouldering inside of them, but neither would admit this.

When Eric went upstairs to settle the girls down for the night, the storm had started. It was raining and blustering outside; causing the leaves and small twigs to clatter against the windows and the door would rattle on its hinges.

'Night night my beautiful girls, I do hope you sleep well.' Eric whispered into the quiet room enveloped in darkness. Both girls were already asleep, curled in towards each other. Their striking difference between colours of hair was made all the more striking combined in a mass of curls on the pillow. Eric ran his finger softly, delicately down Pam's forehead to the tip of her button nose before repeating the actions on Jessica's. He closed his eyes briefly and imagined them all grown up lying together, how they'd still look like perfect china dolls to him. Eric wished he had a camera to capture this beautiful memory for his baby girl.

He left the room, shutting the door quietly, without realizing Sookie was right behind him. He nearly bumped into her.

'Whoa, oh Sookie, erm...hi, I didn't see you there.' He smiled stupidly. 'I was just settling the girls. They're asleep already.' He added and was inwardly relieved when she was smiling up at him all doe eyed. She wanted to say how she had made a massive mistake, she wanted to say how she still loved him wholly and wanted to be with him again and would he take her back, but those words didn't seem to come and she couldn't say anything.

The same went for Eric, he wished he could say a million things all along the same line, but there was just something in the way. The more he thought about it, the more he realised what it was. He needed for her to gain his trust again, to prove it to him that she loved him and Pam and wouldn't run away again.

Sookie had a feeling that she needed a chance to prove herself before she could confess what she truly felt.

The silence thickened and thickened in the hallway as both were lost to their thoughts.

'Well then, do you want a drink? Storm's started outside, so I'm reckoning a stiff one before bed.' Sookie said, tapping him on the broad shoulder.

Eric smiled, 'Sounds good to me.' He followed her back downstairs, where he, Sookie and Adele enjoyed a few rounds around the kitchen table. He was annoyed briefly that Alcide had returned and joined in, saying the storm made it 'impossible' to get home, but Eric eventually worked off the annoyance, comfortable to continue playing card games and drinking with the other three adults.

Upstairs in the dark domain of the girls' bedroom, the rain rattled loudly against the windows, awakening a startled Jessica.

She sat bolt upright in the bed and stared out for along ten minutes, before a thought occurred to the somewhat dense girl. This is what Pam wanted, an event to get the two adults back together. She quickly shook Pam awake.

'Pam, Pam wake up, Pamela!' She whispered frantically. Pam jolted away with wide eyes, staring foggily up her best friend.

'What is it? I was sleeping Jess.' She moaned sleepily, attempting to turn away from the red head.

'No Pam, look!' She chirped in a whisper, forcing her friend to sit up by literally pulling at her thin arms.

Pam stared out at the temptress weather and back at Jess several times before cocking her eyebrow and sighing. 'Are you afraid or something? Honestly Jess I love you but you're so weird.' She drawled, lying back down with a huff and a yawn.

Jess sighed louder, pinching her friend harshly on the arm. This got Pam's full attention.

She jumped back up with a yelp, rubbing at her arm. 'OUCH!' She spat, glaring death rays at Jess. 'Why did you do that?' She added, but quieter, and almost in a whimper, hurt by her friend's odd actions.

'Do you remember your plan, about getting 'in danger' or trouble...' She said, emphasising the danger with little quote bunny fingers. Pam nodded.

'Well the storm is perfect, we go out in it, and the adults will realise and worry and be so worried they'll fall back into love.' She said with the naivety of a little girl.

Unfortunately, Pam, despite being smart, was also a little girl, and at that hour of night, in the dark with her best friend inches from her face, it just made perfect sense.

'Oh my god Jess, you're right!' She squealed happily, quickly being shushed by Jess. Pam slapped a hand over her mouth, before smiling widely a moment later, this time in silence. She threw her arms round Jess and hugged tightly. 'Best friends forever.' She whispered, feeling love bubble up in her at the suddenness of everything.

Jess hugged back just as tightly. 'Best friends forever, come on!' She whispered, both clambered out the bed and quickly put on woolly jumpers and their shoes. Pam grabbed an old fashioned flash light on the shelf it had a handle you wound round to make it work.

Jess grabbed Dolly for Pam, not understanding her best friend's obsession with the toy, but knew she needed it and then the two crept down into the back room. They would have to climb out the window.

A brief flashback from when Pam had to clamber out her window from Bill long ago, still Pam for a moment, but on hearing her dad's voice in the kitchen, followed by Sookie, she braved up.

The weather was so relentless and freezing, the two hugged each other close as they walked and with teeth chattering and little bodies shivering, the two made their way towards the graveyard.

Inside, Eric had gotten up and gone to the loo; he paused outside the girls' room, but decided not to check in on them yet.

He skipped back down stairs happily.

**Chapter twenty three coming soon...(we're down to the last few now.) **

**Hope everybody liked, thank you for all your reviews so far :)**

**Frailly x**


End file.
